Undeniable Love
by WishingfortheSky
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have a huge fight, resulting in her leaving to her time. When InuYasha finally decides to go back and get her however, problems arise... InuKag MirSan pairings.
1. Missing You

If you like this story, please check out my other stories as well. At the moment there is only one other, - A New Leader. I am writing it as we speak along with this one, as well as a third one, which I have yet to name and upload.

I plan on updating the stories once a week, each story a separate day. Also, I normally have all my stories written a chapter ahead of what it is online. (ie: If I have 10 chapters online, I really have 11 written on my computer.) If I get enough good reviews :P I'll post the newer chapter ahead of time.

Please tell me what you think of my stories - Any advice is good advice.

**Undeniable Love**

By: **Scaevola**

Published **8/25/05**

'_How could I have been so stupid?' _ was a thought that kept intruding on Kagome as she walked to school with her friends. The past week in the feudal era had not been one of her best stays, to say the least.

She had left to come home four days ago, and she still had not calm down.

"Kagome-chan," asked Eri from behind her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome started. She forgot her friends were with her. She turned around and offered them a smile reassuringly. "Yes I'm fine…I was just thinking."

Eri and Yuka both nodded their heads in understanding. Ayumi looked at Kagome thoughtfully. She normally knew when Kagome was lying.

All three of them started to talk again about useless gossip and things that were happening at school, but Kagome wasn't interested in what they were saying.

'_I swear I'm never going to bother with InuYasha again. Once I'm done with the jewel shards, that's it. I've had enough of him.' _By the time Kagome reached the school grounds, she was fuming.

"So what about Hojo, Kagome?" asked Yuka.

"What about him?" asked Kagome. _'Great! Hojo - the last person I want to talk about.'_

"Well, we all know he likes you Kagome." Yuka paused for a moment. "He was asking about you constantly while you were sick."

"We heard he even came to visit your house." added Eri eyes twinkling.

'_Oh no! He came to my house and I wasn't there when everyone thought I was sick!' _

"Oh." was all Kagome could say. "Well I didn't see him. I was too sick to get out of bed.

"You didn't even see him, Kagome!" exclaimed Yuka. "He brought all these gifts for you though!"

Kagome was starting to regret getting involved in the conversation about Hojo. She really felt bad that Hojo cared for her so much and she didn't return the feelings.

As Kagome worried about how she had treated Hojo badly, she heard someone shout from behind her and her friends. "Higurashi!"

Kagome groaned inwardly. _'Talking about him was bad enough…'_

Hojo finally caught up to them and stopped next to Kagome. "Higurashi, I heard how sick you were. I hope you're feeling alright?" he barely waited for Kagome's nod before continuing.

"I know you're throat must be sore after you're sickness, so I brought you these." he said as he handed her a box of some herbal tea and herbs.

"Arigato, Hojo-kun." murmured Kagome.

"Kagome," Hojo walked a bit closer, and looked down at her. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Kagome knew what he was implying, but she didn't have the heart to say No straight out. '_Think Kagome think!' _

"Um.." she started…looking down at her feet.

Her three friends ran forward and huddled around her.

"Say yes Kagome!" squealed Eri and Yuka.

"He's the cutest guy in the school!" even Ayumi was a little too giddy for her own good.

"Well I don't know…" Kagome trailed off.

Before Kagome could think of an excuse to get her out of this mess however, Eri turned around and told Hojo that Kagome said yes and that he could pick her up at 7:30.

"But- but- I didn't even say anything yet!" stuttered Kagome.

"Well I wasn't going to let you say no!" glared Eri. "You know how much he cares about you! You'd make a perfect couple!"

Kagome looked down at her feet. She just didn't feel comfortable around Hojo…

"Are you thinking about you're Two-timing, selfish, arrogant boyfriend again Kagome?" asked Eri suddenly.

Kagome's head shot up and she glared at Eri.

"I'll take that as a yes…" sighed Eri.

"You should get rid of him, Kagome. He's a horrible boyfriend." said Yuka.

'_That selfish jerk. I hope I never have to deal with him again.' _Unfortunately, that's too much to ask for. She'd have to finish collecting the shards first.

The bell rang before Kagome could say anything, and their conversation came to an abrupt end as they split up to go to their different classes.

Miroku stretched and sat against the wall of Kaede's hut as Sango held a sleeping Kirara in her arms. Shippo sat nearby enjoying one of his candy's which Kagome brought from her time.

It had been four days since Kagome left. And InuYasha was about to break his record for how long he sat and mopped around the well. He usually cracked in the morning of the third or fourth day to go and get Kagome.

Judging by how InuYasha was lasting so long however, Miroku began to wonder about what Kagome and InuYasha had fought about. He didn't know the details, as the fight between the two of them, for once, was in private, and not in front of the others.

The only part of the argument that Miroku had heard clearly was the loud "Sits" that Kagome screamed at InuYasha before running to the well in tears.

He felt sorry for Kagome. InuYasha was not exactly the caring type, and he usually didn't think about what might happen before he spoke his mind.

But still, InuYasha obviously needed Kagome. The way he'd sit by the well patiently waiting for Kagome to return was touching. Sometimes Miroku marveled at how the two of them managed to be friends even after all of their quarrels.

"How do you think InuYasha is holding up?" he asked to no one in particular.

"He's probably still sitting by the well mopping around." said Shippo knowingly.

"I went to see him not to long ago. He's in a tree sitting there, staring at the well." Sango looked up from Kirara, whom she'd been petting. "I don't understand why he wont go and get her."

Miroku sighed and stood up. "Well…let's go and find out, shall we?"

InuYasha sighed from his branch in the tree as he watched the well. He'd been in the tree for days, not moving, but just watching the well and sighing occasionally. He even slept in the tree so that he could be ready for when Kagome came back.

Every once in awhile Shippo or Miroku would check in on him to see if everything was alright, and even though they were nothing like Kagome's company, they had a way with making InuYasha feel better. Sango had visited around lunch, and tried to talk to him, but he mainly just ignored her. He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

Suddenly a breeze came his way, and InuYasha picked up the scent of Miroku, Shippo and Sango all heading his way.

He knew what they were hear for, of course. But he really didn't want to talk to them. He'd feign sleep and hopefully go away.

But it seems like some things just aren't supposed to work out for InuYasha. He sighed loudly as Miroku began hitting the tree with his stick, until InuYasha answered them.

InuYasha remained silent until he couldn't stand the noise anymore. "What?" he snapped.

Miroku seemed unfazed by InuYashas outburst. "I wanted to see how you were doing, InuYasha," he said calmly. "We're all worried about you."

"Well you can stop worrying and leave me alone." he shot a glare at all of them, which they all didn't seem to see, or chose to ignore.

"InuYasha, why don't you just go to Kagome? I'm sure she'll forgive you for whatever you did." Sango reached up to try and grab InuYasha's hand, but he moved it out of her reach.

Sango sighed loudly and yelled "Fine! If you want to act like a child and hide from her up in a tree then that's fine by me! See what I care!" and with that she stomped off.

"Gee InuYasha," Shippo said, shaking his head. "You're really good at getting everyone angry with you."

InuYasha was about to leap down and pound the little runt into the ground when Miroku held up a hand and told Shippo to leave.

"Shippo, that's enough. Go back to Kaede's." he waited for the kitsune to leave before turning to InuYasha.

"Do you want anything to eat, InuYasha?" he asked.

"Feh." snorted InuYasha. "I'm not as weak as you humans, I don't need food as often."

"That may be, InuYasha," said Miroku. "But I'm going to eat, here anyway. I'd like it if you kept me company."

InuYasha eyed Miroku as he walked off to the clearing near the well and sat down to eat. He knew the monk was up to something, but he'd play along with it for now.

He leapt down next to the monk and sat as well, taking a fruit that Miroku handed him.

"InuYasha, I don't know what happened between you and Kagome, but I'd like to help. We'd all like to help; Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I are all you're friends." He took a bite out of his fruit before going on. "But we can't help you if you don't tell us what happened."

"Feh."

"If you want, I'll keep it between the two of us." Miroku took a chance, hoping that he could somehow gain the hanyou's trust by saying that. He had to suppress a grin when he saw InuYasha's nod.

"Fine, Miroku. If you're that concerned, I'll tell you." InuYasha laid back on the ground before talking.

"You remember the night before we got in the fight?" He looked over to see Miroku's nod. "Well, while you guys were all getting ready to go to sleep, I saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors."

Miroku groaned. He knew where this was going…

"I went to see Kikyo that night. We talked for awhile. Kikyo eventually mentioned Kagome. She said how she hated seeing Kagome around me 'Her from another time' she said. She called Kagome err…several other names and I was too shocked to say anything against her comments."

"Then she kissed me and told me to leave Kagome." InuYasha turned to look at the well. "Kagome walked into the clearing as she did that. I didn't know how much she heard, but she turned around and ran away. I tried to chase after her, but she wouldn't let me explain."

He turned back to Miroku. "The next day I made up my mind and pulled her to the side to talk to her. But she screamed at me once I brought up Kikyo. She told me that I should go enjoy myself with Kikyo, that I didn't need a 'jewel shard collector' like her." InuYasha said the last part with a bit of a sneer. "Before I could say anything to defend myself, she sat me and ran off, telling me she didn't want to see me again."

InuYasha looked down at his feet and sighed. "She told me to stay away Miroku."

Miroku was silent as he thought about InuYasha's problem. Perhaps it was best he stayed away until Kagome calmed down. Chasing after her would only provoke her more.

"InuYasha, I know that you care for Kagome, and you don't want to fight with her." He looked off in the direction that Kaede's hut was in. "But perhaps I'm not the right person to talk to. Sango is much closer to Kagome than I, not to mention the fact that she is a woman as well. She may know what to do."

"That's your advice Miroku? Go and talk to someone else?" snarled InuYasha.

"Well, not exactly, If I were you, I would try and talk to Kagome." Miroku stood up and began walking to Kaede's. "But I think we should talk to Sango first. She may have better advice."

"Feh." was all InuYasha said, but he followed Miroku.

Sango listened carefully to what InuYasha had to say. If he was to be believed, he wasn't entirely at fault, and Kagome was over reacting. Something that both of them had a habit of doing.

When he finished, she only said one thing before leaving the hut. "Go to her, InuYasha."

InuYasha sat down and sighed. Miroku patted his shoulder as if to tell InuYasha that it would be okay before he too stepped outside to talk with Sango.

Shippo lay in the corner next to Kirara, both of them asleep.

InuYasha closed his eyes in thought about the problem he had got himself into. He just wished that Kagome would believe him. He wished that - '_No, she'd never really care about a half-demon like me.' _InuYasha shook his head before getting up. He'd have to go get her and try and get her to calm down.

With one last look at the two in the corner and a nod to Miroku and Sango, both of whom had returned during his musings, he ran out of the hut to the well.


	2. Problems

Did I mention that this story and A New leader are my first fanfics? Well, they are. Despite that, I'd still like everyone to be extremely honest in reviews. If you think the story sucks, I don't mind if you tell me that, even if you feel the need to use more colorful language to express yourself.

I decided to put this chapter as well as the 2nd chapter to A New leader up today, mainly because I'm bored of waiting for the week to end. I think I'll quicken the pace of the updates to twice a week, until I start my other stories. When I start my other stories, I'll back it off to once a week again.

So, current "update" days are Sundays and Thursdays.

Please tell me what you think of my stories - Any advice is good advice.

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 2 - Problems

By: **Scaevola**

Published **8/25/05  
**

Miroku yawned and rested his eyes when InuYasha left. Ever since Kagome had left, InuYasha had been grumpy, to say the least. Yes, finally being able to relax was a blessing.

He opened his eyes to see Sango bending over in front of him. Ahh… the opportunity was too good to passs up.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango, smacking Miroku.

Miroku gave her his best smile, and asked with an innocent look, "What did I do?"

She glared and yelled, "You know very well what you did!"

"It was Shippo!" exclaimed Miroku, pointing a finger at the kitsune.

"Out!" Sango started smacking him over and over. "Go follow InuYasha! Keep yourself busy by waiting for him at the well!"

Miroku ran out of the hut, narrowly avoiding another smack from Sango at the doorway, and hurried off in the direction that InuYasha had went not too long ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha sprinted to the direction of the well, pausing shortly as he heard an all too familiar shout and a resounding smack.

Shaking his head an Miroku's foolishness, InuYasha continued on, until continuing on to the well.

The sun was beginning its journey into the horizon, casting an orange and yellow glow over the clearing.

As InuYasha approached the well cautiously. Kagome's scent still lingered strongly. He seriously debated turning back to Kaede's. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he was scared. InuYasha, son of the great dog demon, would face a hundred Naraku's without a bit of fear for himself, but he was scared to face a human girl that constantly relied on him for protection.

Perhaps that was because InuYasha lacked enough common sense to be scared for himself against a hundred Naraku's, but he didn't care.

He hesitated at the lip of the well, taking a few deep breaths to steady his nerves. The darkness at the bottom of the well seemed to give off a foreboding sense. As if he'd be jumping to his doom if he went through that well.

"You are going to get her, InuYasha?" asked a voice from behind him suddenly. InuYasha almost drew Tetsusaiga, until he recognized the voice as Kikyo's.

Turning around, he saw her standing, awaiting his answer patiently. Her soul collectors were circling behind her.

How he had not noticed she was here was beyond him. He normally always knew when Kikyo was around.

He remembered that she had asked him a question. "Yes, Kagome left to her time, I have to bring her back."

"InuYasha, that girl is not meant to be here. She is from another place, another time. It is not natural for her to be in the feudal era. Forget about her." said Kikyo.

"I need her here to help us collect the jewel shards!" he growled. '_Ah, but that's not the only reason, is it?' _asked a voice in his head.

InuYasha stiffened. Someone was coming. The persons scent came and then went, not long enough for him to identify it. All he knew was that it was someone familiar.

Noticing the abrupt change in InuYasha, Kikyo asked, "What is it?"

But the scent was already gone, and InuYasha had no idea who it belonged to. He sighed, "It's nothing, Kikyo."

There was a pregnant pause between the two, before Kikyo asked him, "Will you be coming to Hell with me InuYasha?"

"Hai. After I kill Naraku and avenge your death." he answered.

"No, I mean now, InuYasha. Forget about the jewel shards, Naraku, and your friends. They do not need you." Kikyo walked closer to him as she spoke, looking into his eyes.

Meeting her gaze, InuYasha spoke calmly to her, a rarity for the hanyou. "I can not forget about my friends, Kikyo. I refuse to leave them like that."

"Do you love me, InuYasha?" he eyes searched him, seeking the answer from his expression.

InuYasha was about to answer, "Hai, with all my heart, Kikyo." before Kagome came to mind. Her smile, her laugh, he soft hands, her scent. Everything about her flooded his thoughts. InuYasha could find no fault in Kagome.

The more he thought about Kagome, the clearer it became that it would be a lie to tell Kikyo that he still loved her.

"Kikyo, I can not truthfully tell you that I love you." he took a deep breath before continuing. "What existed between us fifty years ago may have been love, or maybe just infatuation. But whatever it was, it no longer exists between us. All we have now is my guilt for your death, and your hatred."

"And I'm guessing that you love that girl now?" Kikyo's voice rose in anger as she spoke. "That poor imitation of me? How could you?"

"I love Kagome, Kikyo. And nothing will change that. She has stayed by my side throughout everything. Even after I insult her and yell at her, she forgives me. She has shown me compassion, and taught me how to love. And for that, I will stay by her side forever, even if she does not love me in return. I can not help but think that I am unworthy of her, that she could never love a disgusting half-breed such as me, but that will not stop me from hoping." By the time InuYasha had finished, Kikyo's eyes were filled with so much hatred and jealousy, that InuYasha nearly stepped back in fear.

"The next time I see that girl, InuYasha, I will kill her. And then I will bring you to hell with me." She turned and walked off into the surrounding trees. He soul collectors following closely behind.

InuYasha, who was now heartened by his confession of love for Kagome to Kikyo, turned and jumped down the well without a second thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Miroku had finally reached the well, he was shocked to find that he had not went through the well yet. He found the hanyou looking down into the well with what Miroku supposed was a worried look.

Knowing that if he came any closer the hanyou would smell him, Miroku stayed back and watched from his vantage point behind a tree.

He gasped as he saw Kikyo slowly approach the hanyou from behind, saying something when she finally reached him.

Miroku watched and strained his ears to hear the conversation, occasionally picking up the more heated parts of the conversation.

While he could not hear every word, he had certainly heard enough of it to understand what was going on.

When InuYasha finally told Kikyo how he did not love her, he nearly jumped for joy before remembering that he didn't want InuYasha or Kikyo to know of his presence. But this would surely be good news for Lady Kagome. '_Not only did he tell Kikyo he didn't love her, he also told her that he loves Kagome!'_

Miroku's elated feelings vanished as he watched Kikyo's expression, and then, her threat. While Miroku didn't really know Kikyo through more than words of others, he didn't not think Kikyo would be capable of making such a threat.

Miroku stood silently until Kikyo had left, and InuYasha had jumped down the well. He was about to leave and return to Sango and 'comfort' her some more before he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

Koga walked out from the other side of the clearing. Evidently, he had been hiding, just like Miroku.

Miroku watched as the wolf approached the well and looked down into it's depths, before saying loudly, "Kagome will be MINE, not yours, mutt! Keep your hands off her, or I'll tear you to shreds!" And with that, Koga turned and went off in the direction that Kikyo had gone.

Miroku wondered about the encounter at the well as he walked back to Kaede's. While Koga seemed to just be his normal self, feuding with InuYasha over Kagome, Kikyo's actions worried him. Kikyo was a powerful miko, even after death, and could be a dangerous enemy.

Thinking of the possible outcomes of a fight with the priestess, Miroku quickened his pace to Kaede's hut to tell the others about what he'd seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter was shorter, it was actually a lot longer before, but I rewrote it. In fact, this isn't my first time revising it. The next few chapters will undoubtedly annoy a few of you as it does me, but I was having trouble getting it to come out correctly. So these next two-three chapters will have to do. Gomen. I promise they'll get better soon.)

Also, remember to check out my other story/stories! (At the moment theres only one other, but I'm in the middle of planning/writing out 2 others.)


	3. Tears

Well, here is the third chapter for Undeniable Love. I put the third chapter up for "A New Leader" as well. I hope you like them! (In case anyone is wondering, I felt bad waiting so long to update and just putting up chapter 2 wasn't enough. So I put up chapter 3 today and I'll put up chapter 4 on Wednesday.

So, current "update" days are Sundays and Thursdays.

Please tell me what you think of my stories - Any advice is good advice. Review !

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 3 - Tears

By: **Scaevola**

Published **8/25/05**

Updated **8/28/05**

Kagome had trouble concentrating during class throughout the day. Everything she saw and heard somehow reminded her of InuYasha.

She knew that she was madly in love with InuYasha, but she also knew that he'd never return her feelings.

'_He's too busy with that clay-pot, Kikyo' _She thought bitterly. _'He doesn't even notice me when Kikyo is around.'_

Kagome's day continued like that, full of bitter thoughts, heartbroken sighs and daydreams of her discovering that InuYasha truly did have feelings for her. '_Who am I kidding? InuYasha only protects me because I can see the jewel shards. He'd never have any real feelings for me.'_

It wasn't until much later in the day that Kagome began to get her mind off InuYasha. '_I never thought I'd be so happy to be going on a date with Hojo!' _thought Kagome.

It was 6:30, and Kagome was running a bit late. She'd probably end up making Hojo wait downstairs while she finished up.

When Hojo arrived, at 7:00 exactly, Kagome did indeed make Hojo wait until 7:10 before she was finally ready.

Hojo didn't appear to mind however, he was his normal polite self as he offered Kagome compliments on how good she looked and how it was such a pleasure to be with her for the night.

"So where are we going, Hojo-kun?" asked Kagome as they descended the steps of the shrine.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could see a movie…" Hojo trailed off.

Kagome gave a nod and smiled, "That sounds fine."

They both walked together to the movie theater, which wasn't very far away. Hojo took Kagome's hand in her own as they walked. Kagome looked up at him when he did this, but said nothing. She was kind of still wishing that InuYasha was the one going to the movies with her tonight. '_No! I have to keep my mind off of InuYasha! Hojo is really nice and polite. He cares about me, unlike InuYasha.'_

"Kagome?" Hojo leaned over and whispered, "Is something wrong? You seem troubled."

Kagome shook her head and answered him quietly, "No, everything is fine Hojo-kun. I'm just tired."

"Hojo nodded in understanding. "Yeah, you've been sick a lot lately. If you don't feel well, I can take you home…" he looked at her with concern.

"No, Hojo, I feel fine. Let's just have fun tonight." She gave him a smile while she spoke, as if to reassure him.

When they finally reached the movie theater, Hojo bought a large popcorn and some soda for the both of them before they went off to find their seats.

As the theater dimmed and the movie began to play, Kagome was finally at peace from her thoughts about InuYasha as she watched the movie.

The movie continued, and Kagome sat through it quietly throughout. She didn't even notice when Hojo put his arm around her, or when he held her hand. When she did though, she leaned closer into him, glad that someone really did care about how she felt. _'Why did I constantly reject him? He's perfect.' _

After the movie ended, she hugged Hojo tightly. "Thank you, Hojo-kun!"

He smiled and blushed at the sudden embrace. "I'm glad you had fun, Kagome." he said.

"He offered his arm, which Kagome took, and they both set off towards Kagome's house.

They walked in silence, each enjoying the other's company. When they finally approached the door to the shrine however, Hojo turned towards Kagome and brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome stood shocked. She hadn't expected Hojo to kiss her. '_My first real kiss.'_ she thought, touching her lips softly. She looked up at Hojo, and smiled before quickly catching his lips with her own.

Kagome lost herself as they deepened the kiss. They only broke for air before catching each other's lips again. Hojo ended the kiss with a sigh.Kagome was left in a daze from the heated kissing that had just passed and she missed Hojo's question.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me again sometime." Hojo fidgeted nervously.

"I'd Love to Hojo-kun!" squealed Kagome.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"Hai."

"Bye." with that, he turned around and hurried down the steps, humming some nameless song.

Kagome hurried inside and ran to her room. She squealed and jumped on the bed, smothering herself with a pillow. She'd never felt so happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha arrived earlier through the well. Whatever courage that had come to him to help him get through the well quickly disappeared once he got near the house.

He was relieved to find out that Kagome wasn't home as he sniffed the air for her scent. '_She's been gone for awhile now…' _InuYasha turned and jumped into the Goshinboku to wait for her return. He needed the time for calm himself anyway.

He smelled Kagome's mom start cooking dinner, and the smell of the hot meal assaulted his nose. His mouth began to water as he thought about the food Mrs. Higurashi was cooking. The growling of his stomach reminded him that he'd had little to eat that day, and he had the sudden urge to join Kagome's family for dinner. But he would feel awkward accepting food from Kagome's family without Kagome there, so he remained silent in the tree, daydreaming about the delicious foods that the Higurashi family must be eating.

The time passed slowly, and it was a good two hours or more after the Higurashi family ate that InuYasha was woken from his daydream about piles of Ramen by Kagome's scent.

InuYasha nearly leaped out of the tree to talk to her, but was stopped when he smelled a second scent with Kagome's. InuYasha sat back in the tree to wait for Kagome and the person with her to come into view. He'd have to wait for the other person to leave before he could approach the girl.

He barely suppressed his growl as he saw that Hobo guy walk to the door with Kagome, hand in hand. When the boy kiss Kagome lightly, he dug his claws into the tree and bit his lip. Anger began to overtake him, but it was replaced with a heartbroken sadness as he watched Kagome return the kiss. _'I was right, she loves someone else. She'd never love a hanyou like me.' _It was with that thought and a heavy heart that InuYasha leapt from the tree and began to walk to the well house.

InuYasha would have went through the well and left Kagome alone if he hadn't mistaken Kagome's squeals of delight from her bedroom as screams. He drew his Tetsusaiga and leapt to through her open window. "Kagome! Where's the demon!" he shouted searching her room, looking for the cause of her "screams".

InuYasha saw the pillow over Kagome's head. '_It must be possessed!' _He ripped the pillow off of Kagome and slashed it in two with his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome lay on her bed in shock. It took a moment for her to process what had happened. She would have laughed at InuYasha's concern, especially the way he just attacked her "Demonic pillow" but she was still too angry at the Hanyou for her to do that.

"InuYasha! SIT!" She yelled, getting up from her bed. "I don't know what your doing here, but If you expect me to go back with you then your WRONG!" she screamed, heading towards her door.

InuYasha lifted his head from the floor, "Kagome, wait."

Kagome stopped and turned around, but she didn't give InuYasha a chance to speak. "I just had the perfect evening with Hojo, he's nice, polite, and he cares about me! He doesn't treat me like so jewel shard collector! And you know what, InuYasha? You just ruined my evening. I don't want to see you again, you disgusting half-breed!" she finished her ultimatum with a glare that could kill any human before she stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

InuYasha was in shock. He'd never seen Kagome so angry, nor had Kagome ever spoken to him like that. '_So she thinks I'm disgusting filth also…'_ Kagome always told him that she didn't care that he was half-demon, but apparently that wasn't true. InuYasha held leapt out of Kagome's window and went back to the Goshinboku. It wasn't until he was sure that nobody would see or hear him that he let his tears fall. He never let anyone see him cry, he didn't want people to know how much of an effect they had on him. He only let his tears show once before, when he'd thought Kagome had died.


	4. Conspiracy

Yes, I know that its shorter than usual, but I felt that this was important and should be its own chapter. Enjoy!

Also, just to clarify - YES, this is a InuYasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango fan fiction, as is A New Leader. (Although both focus mainly on Inu/Kag, and you'll all have to wait a bit before I develop Miroku and Sango much.)

So, current "update" days are Sundays and Thursdays. (Of course, that may change a bit.)

Please tell me what you think of my stories - Any advice is good advice. Review !

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 4 - Conspiracy

By: **Scaevola**

Published **8/25/05**

Updated **8/31/05**

Koga sprinted off out of the clearing. There was no way he'd let mutt-face have his woman. She deserved to be mated with a full youkai, not some half-breed like InuYasha. _'Once InuYasha's out of the way, Kagome will realize just how much she loves me.'_

Koga began to compare himself to InuYasha. He liked to remind himself of his superiority. He, unlike InuYasha, was a full demon and he could easily tear the mutt apart. Koga was the able leader of the wolf clan, while InuYasha was an outcast among his own clan. What a disgrace.

Even without his power or respect, Koga was easily better looking than InuYasha. Koga examined his toned muscles, flexing a bit to reassure himself. Yes, once InuYasha was out of the way, Kagome would know what she was missing.

Koga picked up the scent of the miko that was at the well and began to follow it. He wondered what that miko had to do with InuYasha. He had seen the miko several times, but he never quite knew the entire story.

All he knew was that the mutt and her had some type of relationship before they betrayed each other or something. He didn't know the exact details. Either way, it wasn't important.

What was important is that he had an offer for the miko that she might find interesting. If he could get her help, and possibly her agreement to not harm Kagome, things could go quite well. She could take InuYasha to hell, and he would claim Kagome as his mate.

Koga thought back about what he had seen at the well. He'd been there trying to find Kagome when he smelled the mutt coming fast. He didn't really want to deal with the mutt without Kagome to see him beat the hanyou into a pulp, so he hid behind a tree quickly. Yeah, that was why he hid.

He watched as the mutt walked up to the well. Something was definitely up. Koga had smelled around before and found that Kagome's scent ended abruptly at the well. Maybe mutt-face knew why?

A miko came out from the trees behind InuYasha. They both began talking together. Koga couldn't quite hear what they were saying, so he crept closer silently, nearly bolting in fright when the wind shifted suddenly. The mutt undoubtedly smelled him, but didn't recognize the scent because the wind shifted again. Koga sighed in relief.

He was now close enough to hear. He was slightly disturbed by the miko, she frightened him. _'Better not get on her bad side.' _Koga listened carefully to the conversation. He almost growled when the miko threatened to kill Kagome, but he kept quiet.

What truly interested Koga was how the mutt just jumped down the well - and disappeared. Koga didn't know how that happened, but he'd already been down the well tracing Kagome's scent. The well definitely didn't do that to him!

It was then that Koga realized that he could use the miko who had spoken with InuYasha. And now here he was, following her scent.

Suddenly, an arrowed whizzed past him. He jumped away and turned quickly to find the miko he'd been following aiming another arrow at him.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" she demanded.

Koga smirked as he approached her. "I have an idea which might interest you. I was hoping you'd help me, as it would benefit both of us."

She hesitated before lowering her weapon. "Tell me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha had stayed in the Goshinboku all night, hoping that Kagome would come outside and forgive him, and tell him that she didn't mean what she said. Every once in awhile a sob escaped him. He bit his lip and tried to hold back the noises unsuccessfully.

InuYasha watched Kagome's slightly open window, pushing back the urge to jump through the window to see her sleeping peacefully. Even if she hated him, he could never hate her.

He'd never felt so ashamed of himself, he had always hated how he was a half-demon, but now that Kagome spoken to him so harshly, his desire to be anything but a half-breed grew even more.

InuYasha waited until sunrise before he finally decided that Kagome really didn't plan on speaking to him. With his head bowed, he leapt from the Goshinboku and headed to the well house. Kagome wouldn't be happy if she saw him anywhere near here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome hadn't slept well last night. At first she had been too angry to sleep, but when sleep finally began to take her, she heard a noise from outside. It took her a moment to realize that she was hearing InuYasha's sobs.

Kagome had only seen InuYasha's tears once before, and it was nothing like this. Nobody would be able to tell he was crying if they didn't see the tears in his eyes last time. He didn't move or make a sound.

This time was completely different. InuYasha's heart wrenching sobs pained Kagome as she thought about what she'd said earlier. _'Oh InuYasha, I'm so sorry.'_ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she replayed the scene from last night over and over again. She had been so horrible to him.

Another sob reached her ears and she pulled her other none ruined pillow over her head, muffling the noises. Kagome cried a long with InuYasha that night. She'd never felt so horrible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga walked slowly back towards the clearing where the well was. His meeting with the miko had been a success. She'd agreed to his plan, and even made a few suggestions of her own.

The wolf demon grinned widely as he thought about his own private plans for himself and Kagome. He'd certainly have his fun with her when he had her. He'd make sure she knew all the 'benefits' of being mated to a wolf demon.

Koga stopped abruptly when he picked up InuYasha's scent. It was fresh - he'd just returned it seemed. Koga grew worried until he realized that Kagome's scent was still stale. She had not returned with the mutt.

'_Good, maybe she's realizing on her own how pitiful that hanyou is.' _thought Koga. He sat down at a safe distance from the well. Just enough so he could see it, but far enough away where InuYasha wouldn't smell him.

InuYasha wouldn't be much a threat even if he knew Koga was here anyway. The miko said she'd be able to handle InuYasha no problem, and Koga believed her. All Koga had to do was steal Kagome away while Kikyo took InuYasha to hell, willingly or not.

Koga laid back and relaxed. _'Soon,'_ he thought _'She'll be mine.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter is short, but, I'm willing to make up for it if I get a few reviews ;)


	5. Help!

Current "update" days are Sundays and Thursdays. (Of course, that may change a bit.)

Please tell me what you think of my stories - Any advice is good advice. Review !

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 5 - Help!

By: **Scaevola**

Published **8/25/05**

Updated **9/3/05**

InuYasha climbed out with a heavy heart, laden with fear that Kagome would not return to his time. She really didn't plan on forgiving him. InuYasha silently cursed himself for allowing this to happen.

If he had been strong enough to tell Kagome how he felt, if he had been strong enough to tell the truth to Kikyo sooner, this never would have happened. Even if Kagome didn't return his feelings, he would at least still have her as a friend, right?

InuYasha bounded off towards the village. He didn't know what he'd say to the others; that Kagome wasn't going to come back? They would be heartbroken. Kagome was like a sister to Sango, and a mother to Shippo, not to mention a close friend of Miroku's. And it was all InuYasha's fault.

Without Kagome, InuYasha was alone again. Sure, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were friendly enough, but they'd never be the same as her. Kagome had made him feel complete, more complete than even Kikyo had made him feel.

As InuYasha neared Kaede's hut, he over heard Sango and the others talking. He stopped and listened quietly, not wanting the others to be aware of his presence. Normally InuYasha was very opposed to eavesdropping, and he didn't know why he was doing it now, but something told him to do it.

"Do you think InuYasha will be back soon?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, very soon, I think." answered Sango. "InuYasha and Kagome are always fighting, but they always forgive each other and are still very close."

"I miss Kagome!" shouted Shippo.

The rest of the conversation was lost to InuYasha as he slowly backed away from the hut. Suddenly, InuYasha couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to go into the hut and tell the others that Kagome wasn't returning, and that it was all because of him. He didn't want to see their accusatory glares after he told them. InuYasha turned in the other direction and ran, not caring where he was going, but as long as he was away from the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo watched in the distance with a smile as InuYasha turned and ran off, away from the rest of his friends. Yes, soon she would have InuYasha, and she would take him to hell with her.

Kikyo's smile gave way to a look of pure anger as she remembered that InuYasha no longer loved her. He had given her up for her reincarnation, a pale imitation of her.

Jealously flared as an image of InuYasha and that girl came to her mind. Originally, she planned on killing the girl, but after speaking with the wolf demon that one night, Kikyo realized that there are much worse things that the girl could endure than death.

Kikyo's smile returned as she pictured the wolf demon and the girl. Yes, there were definitely worse things than death.

The miko checked the supplies she had with her. She needed to be sure that everything went as planned; she only had one chance at this, and she needed to make sure that InuYasha came to hell with her, and that the girl had a chance to enjoy herself with the wolf demon.

Seeing that everything was accounted for, Kikyo set off in the direction InuYasha had went moments before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Kagome did eventually fall asleep the night before, she didn't feel rested at all when morning came. She quickly explained to her grandpa and mom that she'd be returning to the feudal era today as she ate.

Her mother smiled. She knew of the fight between InuYasha and Kagome, and had been silently hoping that they'd work it out.

Kagome's grandfather on the other hand, raced to go look up a new sickness for Kagome. He'd been slightly depressed when Kagome stopped going to the feudal era; he truly enjoyed calling the school and telling them that Kagome wouldn't be in that day because she'd come down with some new, rare illness.

Soon after, Kagome was reluctantly agreeing with her mother that she'd have to stock up on supplies before she left to find InuYasha. She made sure that she got extra Ramen for InuYasha, since she knew that it could be used to get him near her if he was refusing to talk to her. She just hoped that InuYasha would accept her apology.

It was roughly two hectic hours later that Kagome hurried to the well house, lugging a backpack full of supplies, mainly necessities, and a few bribes for InuYasha.

Her mother accompanied her to the well house wishing her luck, and giving her advice about InuYasha. Kagome occasionally blushed as her mother suggested a few ideas for her to try with InuYasha.

Sometimes, Kagome felt like her mother was hoping more was going on between her daughter and InuYasha. '_Just like me'_ thought Kagome wryly.

When Kagome finally reached the well, she had a sudden sense of foreboding. She nearly turned around and went back inside, fearing the worst on the other side of the well, but she stopped, reminding herself that she wanted to speak with InuYasha.

In the end, she was caught between two desires, that of running away and hiding, and that of facing her fears and apologizing to InuYasha. Her mother finally helped her make her decision between the two by giving her a shove into the well, with a final wish of good luck.

Kagome was fuming as she climbed out of the well in the feudal era. Her mother had shoved her down the well! What if she'd been hurt? And not only that, her mother probably thought it was funny!

She sat on the top of the well to catch her breath. She'd gotten too used to having InuYasha carry her out of the well, and having to do it by yourself was a lot of work, especially while carrying a backpack full of supplies.

She got up and was about to walk to the village, when a calloused hand covered her mouth from behind. A gruff voice said, "Where do you think you're going? With mutt face out of the way, I can take you as my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. It was Koga! She tried in vain to get out of his grip, but he held her tight, pulling her against his chest.

She finally found an opening when Koga tried to shift her weight so he could carry her. Taking a deep breath, Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Goodbye, Kikyo

Just so you know, I deleted "A New Leader" but its only temporary. I realized that it wasn't that popular, so I took it down in order to rewrite parts of it. Hopefully it will be for the better. However, I want to wait before I do that, since I want to devote a bit more effort into "Undeniable Love" and maybe work on an entirely different fan fiction as well.

I think everyone will be slightly surprised at the fan fiction I'm planning. While it is not an unfamiliar idea in novels, I have not seen a fan fiction that is entirely like it. Similar in some aspects, but not that similar.

Current "update" days are Sundays and Thursdays. (Of course, that may change a bit.)

Please tell me what you think of my stories - Any advice is good advice. Review !

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 6 - Goodbye, Kikyo

By: **Scaevola**

Published **8/25/05**

Updated **9/11/05**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga rolled his eyes as he heard Kagome's sniffling. She'd been sobbing and pounding on his shoulder ever since he had taken her, screaming at him to put her down. He smiled as the scenery changed from a forested area to a more hilly area. His den was near.

Koga almost laughed at how well his plan had worked. Kagome was his, and that miko had InuYasha to herself. InuYasha probably didn't even know that Kagome was gone, and when he did realize, it would be too late - Kagome would already be Koga's mate.

Even if InuYasha did realize, that miko assured Koga that she'd take care of the hanyou herself, and take him to hell with her.

The scent of fellow wolves nearby made Koga increase his pace. It wasn't long before he was at the entrance to his den, surrounded by his pack. Hakaku and Ginta quickly stood and approached him.

"Koga! You're back!" exclaimed Ginta.

"Yeah, and look who I brought with me." smirked Koga. He put Kagome down, who wasted no time and immediately slapped Koga.

"Bring me back to InuYasha now!" she shouted, glaring at him.

Koga was furious with Kagome for slapping him, but didn't have a chance to respond when a familiar scent assaulted his nose.

He growled when he realized who was coming and looked to Ginta and Hakaku. "Keep my mate safe in the den. I'll be back in a bit."

Ginta and Hakaku nodded before grabbing Kagome's arms and dragging her to the den. They gave her sympathetic looks from the entrance they were guarding as she began to weep. What Koga was doing was wrong, but they didn't dare disobey their leader.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha slowed to a walk when he was a safe distance away from Kaede's. He needed some time to think before he told Sango and Miroku what had happened. He leapt into a tree and sat down on one of it's larger branches, leaning against the trunk for support.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he began to think about Kagome. Her words from before were still replaying in his head. In all the time he'd known Kagome, she'd never acted like that. She was always so kind hearted, so open and forgiving.

Inuyasha thought about all the times he had angered Kagome, and she had forgiven him when he had really been the one at fault. He heart knew no boundaries, or so he thought. He realized that he'd taken Kagome for granted.

The irony of the situation was that he would be the one forgiving her even though it wasn't entirely his fault. He had never agreed with Kikyo's words from before. She had assumed that he did though.

Inuyasha knew that even if Kagome did hate him now, he wouldn't give up on her. He cared for her too much. He'd make sure that no harm came to Kagome for as long as he lived.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, and was about to head back to Kagome's time, but stopped when he saw Kikyo coming towards him. He growled as she approached him.

Kikyo was the cause of all of this. He never realized it before, but Kikyo had always been working to get him away from Kagome. If only he'd known sooner, he could have put an end to this.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" he growled.

The miko slowed and stopped a safe distance away from Inuyasha. She could sense the anger rolling off of him in waves. She smiled inwardly, knowing that soon he'd been in hell with her, and away from that girl.

"I wanted to apologize." She said calmly. "I have not been myself lately, and I what I've said was wrong."

Inuyasha eyes widened in shock. Kikyo was acting entirely different from how she had acted that night at the well, and the meeting before that.

Kikyo slowly approached the hanyou and reached out to caress his cheek with her hand. "Can you forgive me?" she asked.

Inuyasha, despite his instincts screaming at him, felt himself give her a slight nod.

Kikyo gave him a smile. "I'm glad." Suddenly, she pulled out a piece of cloth that had been drenched with ink before and held it to his nose.

Inuyasha's senses were immediately shot, and he could feel himself falling to the ground before darkness consumed him.

The miko smirked and stepped away from the now unconscious hanyou. She quickly gathered the materials she needed to perform the ritual that would allow her and Inuyasha to descend to hell.

Though her soul was already prepared for the descent, she had to prepare Inuyasha's. She knelt over him and place a rosary over his neck while praying. She then opened his haori and pulled out a knife.

Kikyo held no emotion as she carved a symbol into Inuyasha's chest, the blood slowly running out of the wound and pooling at the ground beneath him. Kikyo then drew similar symbols in the ground around Inuyasha and herself with a stick, marking the area in which the entrance to hell would appear.

She rose and admired her work before she began to chant her incantation. The ceremony was something few humans knew of, kept secret by only the very highest ranking of demons and the dead.

Kikyo had, of course, managed to learn the skill during her time in death, and had managed to retain the knowledge from her afterlife.

Immediately after initiation the process, the wound in Inuyasha's chest began to glow a bright red, and the symbols on the ground seemed to shoot up in flames.

Kikyo continued her incantation, her voice growing louder with excitement as she proceeded. Soon this would be over, and this pitiful existence on earth would end. She and Inuyasha would be together in Hell.

Suddenly, a scream was heard in the distance, _"INUYASHA!". _The said hanyou's eyes shot open at the sound. He turned his head to take in his surroundings, his gaze landing on Kikyo.

The hanyou knew what was happening, He slowly rose to face the know scared Kikyo, who quickened her incantation, trying to speed the process along.

A deep growl rose from Inuyasha's throat. His youkai fought to get out as he realized what was happening. He grabbed Tetsusaiga, calming the raging youkai in his blood, before he stuck at Kikyo with his claws. She screamed out before she died, slowling crumbling into dirt. Inuyasha was surprised when he didn't feel any remorse for his actions. _'Kagome, I'm coming!' _was all he though as he thought as he turned and hurried off in the direction that he had heard Kagome scream.


	7. Saved

Current "update" days are Sundays and Thursdays. (Of course, that may change a bit.)

Please tell me what you think of my stories - Any advice is good advice. Review !

**Undeniable Love**

Chapter 7 - Saved

By: **Scaevola**

Published **8/25/05**

Updated **9/15/05**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku crept towards Sango slowly She and the others had left the hut not long ago, and after a short time alone, he felt a sudden yearning to see the demon slayer. Her back was too him as she sat and watched Shippo and Kirara play a game of tag in the field. _'Ah, such a perfect opportunity…' _he thought. Miroku inched closer, carefully avoiding twigs or leaves that may have dropped from the trees nearby.

He held his breath and cast a furtive look each way, making sure nobody was aware of his intentions and warn Sango. Sango had been particularly careful around him of late, and he hadn't had the chance to 'appreciate' Sango's beauty because of it.

He took one step closer towards his goal, when he heard a twig snap under his weight. He winced at the sound and quickly withdrew the hand that had been steadily approaching Sango, instead acting as if he was planning on speaking with her.

Sango whipped around, looking at him with narrow eyes. He held his eyes up defensively. "I only wished to speak with you Sango," he said. '_At least, after I stepped on the twig that is.' _He sat down next to her with a sigh. "I wonder when InuYasha and Kagome will return. (A/N: Remember, InuYasha ran off before he spoke to them about Kagome.)

Sango nodded as she watched Miroku's hands. She still didn't quite trust him, and he seemed slightly suspicious approaching her so silently from behind just a moment ago. She looked up into his eyes when she heard him whisper her name. She lost himself in his gaze, her icy demeanor towards him rapidly melting. How she yearned for him to hold her and whisper soft words of endearment to her. She so badly wanted him to - She abruptly became aware of a familiar hand groping her.

"HENTAI!" she screamed, smacking the monk. "I can't believe you just did that you lech!" Sango took another swing and the monk, who narrowly avoided it. She began screaming at him about his lecherous ways, but was cut off by a scream in the distance.

"INUYASHA!"

Sango and Miroku both forgot about their disagreement for the moment, and quickly ran in the direction of the voice. Shippo and Kirara followed. They all knew that voice, and desperately hoped that they'd get their in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whipped through the trees, awakening the silent forest with the rustling of leaves. Brushing past the trees, the wind came upon a pile of ash which was once Kikyo. Under the constant attack of the wind, the ashes cleared, leaving behind a small wooden puppet with hair.

Kikyo stood with Naraku, gazing into the mirror. "So, the puppet failed," said Naraku.

"You said it would work, Naraku." Kikyo glared at the demon.

Naraku chuckled. "Yes, and it will, Kikyo. The demon puppet may have died, but Koga will take care of InuYasha for us, whether he realizes it or not."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Koga hurried to the other wolf demons near the fire. They looked up as their leader approached, waiting for him to speak. "I need a few of you to come with me. Someone's coming to threaten my mate. She wants us to take care of him."

With that, Koga turned and hurried off, not bothering to make sure that they were following him. He already knew that they would be. He sniffed the air carefully, sorting through the many scents that he found, until it centered on the one he was looking for.

'_That mutt, Kikyo said she'd deal with him. No matter though, I don't mind having the chance to kill him.'_ Koga smirked as he imagined ripping through InuYasha's flesh, before he ran off in the direction the mutt was coming from.

It wasn't long before they came to a cliff in the mountain's side. Below them they could see the figure clad in red jumping from different ledges to climb the cliff side. One of Koga's companions voice a question that they were all silently asking. "What will we do about his sword Koga?"

Koga frowned as he thought about what his companion had asked. InuYasha's sword hadn't crossed his mind. The Tetsusaiga was definitely something he didn't want to have to deal with. Then it struck him. It was simple. "Just nock the sword out of his hands, off the cliff. That way he'll have to turn his back on us if he wants to get it, in which case we'll just kill him. If he stays and fights us, we'll overpower him with our numbers.

The others nodded as they watched the hanyou get closer. InuYasha took a few more leaps before landing directly in front of Koga. "Where is Kagome!" he shouted, glaring at the wolf youkai.

Koga snarled. "She is my mate now, InuYasha. It would have been best if you stayed away, but now it's too late." With that Koga lunged at the hanyou.

InuYasha quickly sidestepped Koga before he had to jump out of the way of another wolf demon. There were six wolf demons against him. He quickly drew his fang before he yelled out, "Six against one Koga? Too scared to take me one on one?"

Koga just snarled before charging at him, the others quickly follow suit. It was all InuYasha could do to just dodge them. He never had enough time to attack; just dodge and block. Slowly, InuYasha was forced back to the cliffs edge, the other wolf demons had cornered him. InuYasha took a step back in order to keep all of them in his sight, but nearly slipped off the edge. Not that the fall would kill him, he could easily jump off the edge and escape, but he wasn't about to leave without Kagome.

Suddenly, Koga charged him, using the speed of the jewel shards. InuYasha didn't even have a chance to move before the Tetsusaiga was knocked out of his hands. He watched the blade fly into the air before another wolf demon kicked it off the cliff.

He turned back towards the wolf demons, knowing that he didn't have a chance, that now, even if he ran, they'd give chase and run him down. Besides, InuYasha never ran from a fight.

The other wolf demons all charged him as one, punching and kicking him, tearing at his chest, biting his shoulder. He grunted at the blows, nearly crying out as he felt Koga's claws impale his stomach, the deeps wounds overflowing with blood. The other wounds paled in comparison to that wound. It felt as though Sesshomaru had drove his hand through his chest again, and, in a way, Koga just had done that with his claws.

InuYasha could hear his ribs break under the beating the demons were giving him. He closed his eyes, knowing that these would be his last moments, before he opened them in curiosity.

The blows had stopped, the snarling had been replaced with silence. InuYasha raised his head to see Sango and Miroku, as well as Kirara and Shippo, approaching him. He tried to get up, let them know he'd be okay, but instead, he found himself slowly slipping into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Koga quickly ran back towards his den. InuYasha's friends had taken two of his companions and almost a third before they had managed to retreat. The monk and demon slayer were surprisingly strong for humans.

In all the time that Koga had known InuYasha and Kagome, he'd never really taken the time to know the demon slayer and the monk, or the kitsune and the fire neko. He'd always thought that InuYasha was the only one doing the work in that group, but now, after seeing the other companions fight, he knew that he was very wrong.

Koga was thankful that he had managed to hurt InuYasha that badly, even if they didn't get to kill him. No matter how skilled they were, Koga knew that there would be no way that the demon slayer and the monk could fight his entire den, and InuYasha, in his weakened state, would never be able to fight, maybe not even move.

He also knew that the humans wouldn't be anywhere near his den for awhile yet, since InuYasha was injured. They'd want to make sure he was okay before they moved on.

As he and his companions approached the den, Koga made sure that everyone was on guard for InuYasha's friends. While he was sure they'd remain behind to make sure InuYasha was cared for before moving on, Koga wanted to be extra safe. He made sure that there was no chance anyone could come close to the den without him knowing.

Koga was wearing a slight smirk as he entered his den. He nodded towards Ginta and Hakaku, letting them know that they could leave. His smirk grew into a smile as his eyes landed on Kagome with lust.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It had been awhile before Koga returned to the den. Kagome had began to wonder if something had happened before she noticed Koga standing in front of her, smiling widely. She quickly moved backwards until her back hit the wall. Knowing she was cornered, she looked up into Koga's lust filled eyes in fear.

"There's no need to be afraid Kagome, after all, you are my mate." said Koga.

"I'm not your mate, Koga!" shouted Kagome, momentarily forgetting her fear as anger flared.

A deep chuckle escaped Koga. "Yes, but you will be." Koga eyed her and licked his lips. "In fact, I was thinking of making you my mate now. You know how I do that, right?"

Kagome shook her head. She knew what was done, but she didn't want to admit it, even to herself. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Like this," said Koga. He suddenly swiped at her with his claws. His claws tore at her clothes and wounded her deeply. Kagome flinched in pain as she tried to fight against him.

"Stop it!" she cried, "Stop it Koga!"

Koga didn't answer, instead concentrating on holding her arms up and bring his lips down to crash on hers. When he finally broke the kiss, she whimpered.

"InuYasha can't come to help you, Kagome. I took care of him. He held up his claw, which still had InuYasha's blood on it.

"No…" whispered Kagome. "No, you didn't."

Koga laughed, "Now, where were we?" He swiped at her skirt with his claws, leaving on her panties behind. Koga eyed the undergarments with disgust. He wanted her, and these clothes were beginning to annoy him.

Kagome began to scream as Koga swiped with his claws again. With each swipe of his claws, more wounds appeared, and more clothes came off. Koga was beginning to enjoy himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha became aware of his surroundings slowly. He could hear voices whispering nearby. He realized that it was Miroku and Sango, hovering over him.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" whispered Miroku.

"I don't know. I don't have any bandages or anything to put o his wounds." sighed Sango.

"I wonder where the Tetsusaiga is." Miroku thought aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm surprised InuYasha doesn't have it." said Sango. "I wonder if Koga has it?"

"He didn't have it when he ran off. Besides, he's full demon. He can't touch it." said Miroku.

At the mention of Koga, InuYasha's eyes shot open, blood red. Sango and Miroku both gasped and fell back, afraid that InuYasha would hurt them in his full demon state. He let out a growl as he remembered what happened. Koga had taken Kagome! Ignoring his wounds, InuYasha ran off to Koga's den. If Kagome was hurt, he'd rip the wolf to shreds!

InuYasha was dimly aware of Miroku and Sango getting Shippo and Kirara and following him, but he didn't care. His mate came first.

He ran faster than he'd ever run before. His wounds throbbed painfully as he ran, but his demon side gave him the strength he needed to ignore it and keep going.

He leapt up into the air, landing down straight in the middle of a group of wolf demons. He could hear Kagome's cries from inside the den. He snarled before quickly clawing at one of the wolf demons, only to turn and leap over another. He faced three of the wolves, dipping his claws into his deep wound. Their eyes widened in shock before they were cut to pieces by the Blades of Blood.

The other wolf demons began to back away slowly, but when InuYasha turned to them with a growl, they turned and ran away, beginning for mercy. InuYasha was tempted to go after them, to feel his claws tear into each one. Feel the warm blood flow onto his hands from their throats. But another cry from his mate in the den came to him, and he forgot about anything else.

He charged into the den to see Kagome trying to keep Koga off of her. He clothes had been torn to shreds, her underwear lay on the floor in pieces. She was backed against a wall sobbing as the wolf demon was about to grab her.

InuYasha charged forward, sinking his claws into Koga's back. The wolf demon let out a cry of pain before he turned around to face his attacker. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized his attacker. "But - how?" was all he managed to say before InuYasha attacked him again, making sure he killed Koga as slowly as possible. He wanted the wolf demon to suffer for what he'd done to Kagome.

InuYasha grabbed Koga by the neck, before swiftly turning around to slam Koga's head into the wall behind him. With his other hand his clawed at Koga stomach. Koga let out another cry of pain before he managed to get InuYasha off him. He turned and slammed his fist into InuYasha, sending the hanyou flying back onto the ground.

Before InuYasha could recover, Koga had run out of the den to safety.

InuYasha was about to give chase when he heard a low whimper behind him. "I-Inu-Yasha."

He turned to see Kagome just before she fell unconscious. She was nude, and bleeding from wounds that Koga had given her with his claws. Wordlessly, he took off his haori and wrapped it around her just before Sango and Miroku came into the den, panting slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango saw him holding Kagome in his arms. "InuYasha!" Exclaimed Miroku, striding forward to him, for once without a perverted grin on his face. His eyes were filled with concern and worry, but InuYasha didn't see that. All he saw was a threat.

Instinctively he stood and place himself between Miroku and Kagome. He growled as the monk approached and threatened with his claws. The monk stopped in his tracks, realizing that he might be in danger.

"InuYasha, It's me." he said, taking a step forward.

InuYasha tried to hit him with his claws, to tear apart the human that came near his mate. Dimly he was aware that it was Miroku, but he still didn't want him near Kagome.

Miroku's eyes widened as he dodged the attack. "He really tried to kill me right there!" he shouted.

Sango shook her head. "InuYasha won't let you near her at all I'm afraid."

"So it seems." replied Miroku, slowly stepping away from InuYasha.

Once he was a safe distance away, InuYasha suddenly stopped growling and turned to pick up Kagome.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other. Surprised at this behavior. Miroku was suddenly curious.

He took a step forward as InuYasha was still picking up Kagome. Suddenly, the demon put the girl down and leapt at the monk, snarling again.

Miroku gulped and ran behind Sango. "Kami!"

Sango however, looked thoughtful. "I think I understand now." she said.

Miroku looked at her. "Care to explain then?"

"Come on, I'll explain on the way back to Kaede's. InuYasha will come too once we leave." said Sango.

With that, she left the hut to where Kirara and Shippo were waiting. Miroku look back at InuYasha once to see him holding Kagome before he hurried to the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! Roar! 3 **


	8. The Reason and a New plan

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

Quick Notice: I put up another story, called "The War Between Races" I'll be putting up the second chapter later today, so you may want to check it out. :D

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 7 - The Reason and a New plan  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **9/18/05**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all waited patiently for InuYasha outside of the den. When he finally emerged with an unconscious Kagome in his arms, Shippo ran forward. "Kagome!" he shouted, happy that Kagome was going to be okay. He was about to jump onto Kagome when InuYasha, who was still full demon, snarled at him.

Shippo's eyes widened and he let out a yelp before he quickly ran back to hide behind Sango.

Sango bent down and picked him up, holding him close. With Kagome unconscious, she was left to comfort the small kitsune. "Don't worry Shippo, InuYasha won't hurt any of us…" she paused for a moment before adding "…as long as we don't get too close."

Miroku looked at her sharply. "Sango, you said you knew what was going on. Why is InuYasha so…calm in his full demon form." Perhaps calm wasn't exactly the right way of putting it. A better way of putting it would be "not mindlessly killing things."

Sango however, understood what he meant. She looked down at Shippo, who was looking at her expectantly as well. "I'll explain everything later, Miroku. For now, let us try and find a place to camp, and care for Kagome."

Miroku nodded, and began to walk off towards a place he saw while heading towards the den on Kirara. "There is a clearing I saw earlier that I think we could camp at. We should be able to make it there by nightfall easily." The others began to follow, before they noticed InuYasha walking off in the other direction.

"Where's he going?" asked Shippo. "Oi! InuYasha!"

The others, not wanting to let InuYasha go too far from them with Kagome, simply decided to follow the hanyou.

It was a short walk, the others had followed InuYasha for about half an hour before they finally reached a small grassy area next to a stream. InuYasha went next to the stream and lay Kagome down on the ground carefully before undoing the haori.

Miroku's eyes widened and Sango quickly covered both his and Shippo's eyes. "I don't think either of you should see this." she quickly thought of a way to make them both busy and keep them away from the campsite for a little while. "Why don't you two go get some firewood?"

Miroku nodded, understanding that now was not the time for his perverted jokes, and took Shippo away from the area to go find some wood.

Sango watched as InuYasha let out a low whining sound when he saw Kagome's wounds. She was slightly disgusted when she saw InuYasha bend down and begin licking the wounds, but knew that it would clean them, and that she shouldn't interfere. Instead, she knelt down nearby and just watched petting Kirara in her lap.

When InuYasha had finished carefully licking the wounds, he took the blood soaked haori and went over to the stream to rinse the blood out, not even pausing to care for his own wounds. It was then that Sango realized Kagome's wounds weren't bandaged. She went over to Kagome's bag and found the first aid kit which she always had with her. She opened it and too out the bandages and gauze before heading back to Kagome's side.

She immediately regretted getting close to Kagome when InuYasha turned from washing the haori and quickly leapt at her, raising his claws to strike. Sango closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst, before realizing that InuYasha hadn't hit her.

She carefully opened her eyes to see InuYasha sniffing her as well as Kirara to her side, his claws still raised and ready to attack her or Kirara. She made sure she didn't make any sudden movements and instead held out the bandages to him. The demon looked at the bandages as though not quite sure what they were, before looking back up at Sango.

Sango could have sworn InuYasha gave her a slight not before going back to pick up the haori and continue washing it. She let out a sigh of relief and began to bandage her best friend up carefully, knowing that InuYasha would kill her in a heartbeat if she hurt Kagome at all.

A short while later, a very confused Miroku and Shippo returned to the camp. Their eyes widened as they saw Sango and Kirara kneeling next to Kagome with InuYasha.

"Sango get away! InuYasha might hurt you!" cried Shippo.

"It's fine Shippo. InuYasha won't hurt me." laughed Sango. "I wouldn't come any closer though." she added, noticing that Miroku and Shippo were walking closer.

Miroku however, either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her, and kept walking closer. Suddenly, InuYasha leapt at the monk, much like he did in the cave, and threatened with his claws and a low growl. Miroku stepped back hastily, having learned from before that he shouldn't test the demon's patience.

"How come he'll let you near him, but not us?" he asked Sango.

The demon slayer then began to tell how she had accidentally got to close to Kagome while InuYasha washed the blood off of the haori, and how InuYasha trusted her because she helped him take care of Kagome by bringing bandages. While she was explaining this, Shippo, being the small boy he was, lost interest and took Kirara with him to play tag.

Remembering that Sango had refrained from explaining InuYasha's behavior before, and that she had promised to explain later, Miroku decided to ask again. "Sango, can you explain why InuYasha is so careful as a full demon now?" He watched InuYasha out of the corner of his eye as he asked this, noticing that the demon was stroking Kagome's hair as he watched her.

Sango stood and nodded to him, silently telling him that she wanted him to follow. They both walked for a short while until she was sure that she wouldn't be overheard. "Remember when we found InuYasha hurt from Koga and his wolf demons?" Sango barely waited for Miroku's nod before continuing. "Well, I don't know if you noticed this, but InuYasha didn't turn full demon when he was fighting, or even afterwards. I think that the reason he changed to full demon was Kagome."

Miroku's eyes widened at the realization. "So you're saying that he's only changed so that he can protect her?"

"Yes. But I when I was training to become a demon slayer I learned that demons will only behave that way if their mates are in danger. We've both known for awhile that InuYasha loves Kagome, but I think that this is the first sign that his demon side is accepting her as a possible mate."

"So if Kagome is out of danger, why hasn't he changed back?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome might be out of danger from demons, Miroku, but she certainly isn't away from us, nor is she safe from her own wounds."

"So he'll be full demon until she completely heals? That could take weeks!" Miroku's eyes widened at the thought.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly, InuYasha won't be willing to fight unless he has to do it for Kagome's safety. So our trip back to Kaede's will be uneventful hopefully." sighed Sango.

While Sango was talking, Miroku realized that he was alone with the demon slayer. His interest in the topic they were discussing quickly diminished as his eyes roved over Sango's figure. '_Kami help me'_ . He couldn't stop himself; he slowly inched his hand forward, knowing that he'd be slapped after this, and groped Sango.

"Hentai!" she screeched, slapping Miroku with all the strength she could.

"It was the hand Sango! It's cursed!" cried Miroku.

"Yeah well maybe I should chop that hand off to save you!" yelled Sango, taking a step toward the monk.

Miroku held his hands up defensively. "Ah that won't be necessary Sango, I swear it won't happen again."

Sango huffed and turned around, hurry back to the camp.

'_One more time can't hurt.' _was all Miroku thought while he watched her hips sway as she walked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that so?" asked Naraku, not really expecting an answer. His saimyoushou had just reported to him what had transpired between Koga and InuYasha's group.

He turned towards Kikyo, who was standing nearby. She couldn't understand the saimyoushou, yet she would often be there for the reports.

"It seems the InuYasha has had a very lucky day. First he escaped from you, and then he was lucky enough to be saved from Koga and his clan." Naraku almost laughed at Kikyo's furious expression.

"Despite both your failure and Koga's, I still think that we can save the situation."

"How?" asked an astounded Kikyo. She was often amazed by Naraku's ability to form new plans so quickly.

Naraku laughed. "All in good time, Kikyo. But first, I need you to bring Koga to me. Tell him that there is a new plan, and that the problem can be saved with my help. Do not tell him who I am, I will make myself known to him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga hit the tree next to him in anger. He was angry at himself, at the miko, and especially InuYasha. He watched as the tree split in half and swayed before finally falling over and hitting the ground with a crash.

He didn't understand; the plan had been so perfect! He tried to think of where it had gone wrong. It had to be the miko's fault. She let InuYasha get away, and then he came and took Kagome away.

That miko's mistake had also caused the death of several of Koga's clan. Koga was devastated when he and the others who had fled returned to the den, realizing that several of their number were dead.

It was then that Koga realized that he had been standing there, thinking about the many ways he'd kill InuYasha and that miko, while Ginta had been telling him something.

"What did you say, Ginta?"

The wolf demon blinked once before answering. "There is a human woman at the den, she says she wants to speak to you Koga."

Koga only grunted once to acknowledge Ginta before he ran off towards the den in a cloud of dust. He wondered what human would be foolish enough to come to his den. His wolves would be hungry and if this human wasted his time, he would simply let them have her.

When he finally saw who was waiting for him, rage overtook him. It was that miko who had let InuYasha get away. He opened his mouth to let the wolves nearby take her, but she cut him off quickly.

"You may still get the girl, and I InuYasha. I have found someone who is willing to help us." she spoke calmly, which surprised Koga. Was she not afraid of the wolves, or the youkai?

Koga had grew curious. Not only about the new plan, but the miko herself. Perhaps he could let this miko live, if it meant him having another chance at getting Kagome.

"Tell me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four days since Kagome had left. Mrs. Higurashi hummed softly as she walked through the house, finishing the chores which she hadn't done the day before. At times, it seemed some chore always needed to be done in the house. Thankfully, Mrs. Higurashi would be done for the day soon.

She happened to be in the kitchen at the moment, making herself lunch. She peered out the window to see Souta kicking a soccer ball around the yard. She always felt bad for her son; his sister was always away in the feudal era, leaving him all alone.

Briefly Mrs. Higurashi wondered how things were going for Kagome. She knew that she'd returned to see InuYasha, and she could only guess that things were going well since Kagome had been there for several days now.

The ringing of the doorbell brought Mrs. Higurashi out of her thoughts. She hurried over to the door, to answer it, only to find Hojo.

"Hojo! What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi.

Hojo gave her a small smile. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi. I was wondering if I could speak with Kagome?"

'_Oh no! I forgot what sickness Kagome has this time!' _Thought Mrs. Higurashi. _'Hopefully Hojo won't ask too much about it.'_

"I'm sorry Hojo, but Kagome's asleep right now. She's still very sick. I'll tell her you came when she awakes."

"Oh…okay. Can you give her these?" Hojo handed a small box of herbs and teas. "They should help her get better."

"Okay, I will. Thank you Hojo." replied Mrs. Higurashi.

Hojo was about to leave when another voice was heard from behind Mrs. Higurashi.

"Is that Hojo I hear?" said the old man, hurrying up to see the boy. "Ah Hojo good to see you!"

"You too, sir." answered Hojo.

"Come in, won't you? We were just about to have lunch." Kagome's grandfather seemed very pleased to see Hojo. "Kagome has said so much about you! All good things, I assure you."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. She knew that her father approved of Hojo whole-heartedly. In fact, he would have approved of anyone more than InuYasha, simply because they weren't 'vile demons'. On the other hand, Mrs. Higurashi approved of InuYasha, even if he was a demon. Mrs. Higurashi and her father had been having a secret war on the topic ever since they had met InuYasha.

Unfortunately, it seemed that her father was winning at the moment. She sighed again as she went back to getting lunch ready. She hoped that Kagome and InuYasha were alright.


	9. Home

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 9 - Home  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **9/22/05**

Several days had passed, and InuYasha showed no signs of reverting back to his hanyou form, nor did Kagome show any signs of regaining consciousness. Miroku and Shippo were worried about Kagome, but unfortunately they couldn't get close enough to her to tell anything other than that she was alive. InuYasha was still just as protective of Kagome as before, growling and flexing his claws when Miroku or Shippo stepped to close.

Sango was the only one he seemed to trust enough to allow her near Kagome. He'd even began allowing Sango to tend to her wounds and change her bandages, while he would either tend to his own wounds that he had received from Koga, or stay close by to make sure nobody came near Kagome.

The group had all been watching InuYasha closely as he protected Kagome day and night, and couldn't help but wonder if he would remember any of this afterwards. And if he did remember, how would he act towards Kagome now?

It was on the fourth day of traveling when InuYasha and the others finally reached InuYasha's forest. Miroku and Sango were relieved that they had not encountered any problems on the way home, and that now Kagome and InuYasha would get proper treatment at Kaede's village.

"Miroku." Sango taped the monk on the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he answered, keeping his eyes on the hanyou ahead of them. He'd been studying the hanyou constantly, both fascinated and slightly frightened by the behavior he saw in his friend.

"I need you to take Kirara to Kaede's hut and tell her about what happened. Have her meet us just outside of the village so that she can care for Kagome."

"Why do you want her to come out of the village?" asked Miroku.

Sango sighed. Why couldn't he just do what she asked and not ask questions for once? "Because I don't think InuYasha will take Kagome into the village willingly."

"Ah yes. You're probably right. I'll do what you ask Sango, but on one condition." His hand slowly started to drift over to Sango.

"Don't even think about it monk! Just GO!" she balled her hand up into a fist and raised it, ready to beat the monk into unconsciousness.

"Okay okay! I was only kidding, Sango!" he held his hands up in front of his face, hoping to block any blows that Sango would throw at him.

"Get going you pervert!"

Miroku nodded and got onto Kirara, who took off towards the village.

Shippo jumped onto Sango shoulder. "When do you think Kagome will wake up?"

Sango only sighed. "I don't know Shippo, but I hope it's soon."

When they finally neared the outskirts of the village, Kaede was already waiting for them with Miroku and Kirara. The old priestess told InuYasha to set the girl down so that she may care for her, but he ignored her and kept walking, carefully holding Kagome in his arms. Kaede made to follow him, but stopped when InuYasha growled at her showed her his claws.

Kaede's eyes widened as she realized how injured InuYasha was, but then she noticed his red eyes and the purple streaks across his face. She'd never seen InuYasha like this before. "InuYasha, what has happened to you?"

"He's in his full demon form Kaede-sama." explained Sango. "He's been that way ever since he fought with Koga, and refuses to let Kagome out of his sight. I was so relieved that we reached the village that I forgot that he probably wouldn't let you near her."

Kaede nodded slowly, watching as the hanyou turned and continued walking away. "So InuYasha has cared for her this whole time?"

Miroku spoke up from behind her. "Yes. Well...not entirely, he allows Sango near Kagome, but everyone else he tries to kill. I just can't see why he doesn't trust me." said

"Well it's obvious why he doesn't trust you, Miroku, you are a pervert!" Sango huffed and glared at the monk.

"I have Kagome's bests interests in mind!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Yes that and the idea of seeing her half naked when you bandage her up!" shouted Sango.

Miroku didn't answer. He actually hadn't been thinking of anything perverted, and was being completely serious before. He found it slightly insulting, and hurtful that Sango didn't believe he had the ability to not be perverted. Silently, he vowed to prove Sango wrong.

Suddenly Shippo, who had left before to follow InuYasha, ran back up to the others. "Sango! Miroku! InuYasha just jumped into the well with Kagome!"

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Hmm...perhaps InuYasha's demon side isn't the mindless killer we thought it was."

"No, I guess not." agreed Sango.

"After all, Kagome's time undoubtedly has better medicines and she'll also be more comfortable there. She'll heal much better in her time." said Miroku, absently playing with his prayer beads.

"Yes, and her family is there too, so they'll know what happened." added Kaede.

Unfortunately, things weren't about to turn out as well as they hoped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen several hours ago, yet the clouds in the sky blocked it's bright rays from the battered blade that lay forgotten on the ground. A tall figured emerged from the mist, followed by smaller companions.

As the people came closer, their features became more clear. The taller one, a youkai, walked at a steady pace, his face giving off no emotion as he took in his surroundings. They were walking along a cliff side. High above them large birds circled, looking for a rabbit or mouse for their morning meal. The two behind the youkai were a small toad demon carrying a large wooden staff, and a young human girl, apparently of no importance.

They followed just behind the tall demon, arguing with each other loudly. The toad demon was so caught up in what he was saying that he didn't notice his lord stop and walked right into him.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! Why did you stop?" he asked, slightly afraid that he had angered his lord in some way.

His lord said nothing, instead he swiftly walked over to a large rock at the base of the cliff. He reached down, as thought to grab something, before he quickly withdrew his hands.

"InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said it so quietly that it sounded as if he had only sighed. He then raised his voice so that the others could hear him clearly. "Rin." he called.

The young girl looked up, happy that her lord was speaking with her. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Come here." He waited for the girl to skip over to him. "Take this. I can not carry it." Rin looked down to see an old sword at her lords feet. She smiled at the chance to be able to help her lord. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" She picked up the sword and held it to her chest.

Behind her, the toad demon sputtered. "Isn't that the Tetsusaiga?"

Again, Sesshomaru ignored the toad demon. instead he merely began to walk away.

The human and the toad demon quickly fell in behind him and soon resumed their bickering.

'_Why do you not have Tetsusaiga, InuYasha?' _Thought Sesshomaru. Normally, he'd be glad that he had found Tetsusaiga, and had the chance to keep it. Instead, he was disturbed to find the sword simply laying there, as if forgotten. He would have to see his brother for answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga eyed the miko in front of him as she led him away from his den, and his companions. He didn't entirely trust her, and began to grow nervous as he kept following her farther and farther away from the den.

He wouldn't let her know he was nervous though. Oh no, that would be humiliating. Instead, he grabbed on to her shoulder, pulling her to a stop.

"Where are we going?" he demanded.

"Just a bit further." she answered, immediately resuming her steady pace.

Koga growled, uneasy with the situation, but followed the miko anyway.

They soon came a densely wooded area when the miko stopped. She turned and regarded him with her searching gaze. Koga inwardly shivered. He'd never admit it, but the miko was frightening.

He'd been wondering for awhile about how InuYasha got away from the miko, and neither of them seemed to be harmed. That was the main reason he didn't trust the miko. If she had been harmed somehow, he would know that there had actually been a conflict. But at the moment, it only seemed as if she had backstabbed him.

He kept his eyes on her, making sure she didn't make any sudden movement. He tensed, ready to run just incase.

Finally, she spoke. "I have someone I want you to meet. He can help us get what we both want. However, he wants something in return."

"Who is he and what does he want? I don't want to wait all day." said Koga, growing very irritated with the over calm miko.

"Patience Koga." laughed a third voice from behind him. Koga spun around to come face to face with Naraku.

"You!" he snarled, readying to tear his claws through the evil demon.

"Yes, me." Naraku smirked. "But I wouldn't suggest attacking me Koga. At least, not until you have at least listened to the deal."

Koga said nothing, still ready for battle. He simply nodded his head, telling Naraku to go on.

Naraku and Kikyo began to explain what they had in mind. It could work. Koga could still have Kagome, Kikyo would have InuYasha, all for handing over the jewel shards that Kagome had. As Koga listened to the plan, he began to smile. There was no way this plan could fail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Higurashi listened on while Hojo and her father talked during lunch. The two got along very well it seemed. Sota sighed as he sat at the table, looking slightly bored of the discussion.

Of course, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't complain. Hojo and her father were currently talking about herbal remedies and ancient cures that they were familiar with.

Mrs. Higurashi stood and excused herself from the kitchen. Silently thankful that she had managed to escape the torture of listening to her father go on about things from the past. She started to walk up the stairs, heading into Kagome's room.

She almost screamed when she saw a figured standing over Kagome, who was laying on her bed. It took Mrs. Higurashi a moment to realize that it was InuYasha. He looked different; he had blood red eyes and long fangs and claws, with markings across his face. She wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his long silver hair.

Then she remembered. Kagome had told her once about InuYasha's transformations; about how his appearance would change slightly and he would become a crazed demon, pleasuring himself by killing others.

The hanyou looked up at Mrs Higurashi, growling and baring his fangs at her. Suddenly, he stopped, his once threatening look changing into one of recognition. He sniffed the air slightly before taking a step towards Mrs. Higurashi, and sniffing her.

Mrs. Higurashi would have laughed while InuYasha sniffed her, but she was too scared. Finally, the hanyou stopped sniffing her and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the bed and showing her Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped and knelt at the bed. "What happened InuYasha? What happened to my baby girl?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roar! Review!


	10. Awake

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 10 - Awake  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **9/25/05**

Mrs. Higurashi was sobbing next to her daughters bed while InuYasha stood behind her, silently taking in the scene.

His instincts were telling him that he should comfort the woman in front of him, but he wasn't sure about how to do it. Instead he decided to go next to her and crouch down. He cocked his head to the side as he watched her, wishing he could do something to comfort her.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see InuYasha watching her closely. All her fear from before had evaporated when she realized that InuYasha, even though he was in his demon form, still took care of her daughter.

She turned and hugged the demon next to her, taking him by surprise. His demon side had no idea how to react at first, momentarily shocked by the human woman's actions. His instincts screamed at him to return the embrace, which he did, allowing the woman to sob on his shoulder.

He stayed there, for what seemed like an eternity, before the woman's sobs died down.

Mrs. Higurashi finally gathered herself together. "Thank you for brining her back to me InuYasha."

The demon looked at her but said nothing. His ears gave a small twitch and Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but smile. She reached up to grab his ears, but he growled and jerked them away before she could get close.

She smiled, still strangely unafraid, and looked at her daughter. "Thanks for taking care of her."

Suddenly, a knock came at the door to Kagome's room.

"Aki, is everything alright? We thought we heard crying." Kagome's grandfather said through the door.

InuYasha started to growl, glaring at the doorway. Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on his arm to try and calm him, and although he didn't stop, his growl become much quieter.

"No, everything is fine, Dad," answered Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm just worried about Kagome."

Hojo spoke up after Mrs. Higurashi mentioned Kagome. "Is she alright?" he asked.

At the sound of Hojo's voice, InuYasha's growling increased. The demon stepped foward, putting him in between the door and Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome.

Sota, realizing that the growling was his hero, shouted: "InuYasha!"

Of course, everyone had to think quickly when Hojo asked, "Whose InuYasha?"

"InuYasha is uh...Kagome's dog." explained Sota. Kagome's mother and Grandpa sighed with relief. They wouldn't have to explain what InuYasha truly was, thankfully.

"I didn't know she had a dog." Hojo stated, somewhat confused.

"Umm...yeah she just got it."

"Oh... okay then." said Hojo, finally convinced. "May we see Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi?"

Now Mrs. Higurashi had to do some quick thinking. Thankfully, InuYasha's growling provided the perfect excuse. "Ahh...InuYasha here obviously doesn't like strangers, so I don't think that's such a good idea right now Hojo. Besides, Kagome is still asleep at the moment."

"Well...why don't we all just wait downstairs then." Kagome's grandpa finally spoke up.

"Oh, well I have to go soon anyway. Mrs. Higurashi, can you tell Kagome that I stopped by?" Hojo spoke through the door again over InuYasha's constant growling

"Of course, Hojo. I'll tell her once she wakes up." Mrs. Higurashi listened to the footsteps slowly die down, and then hear the front door close.

She smiled up at InuYasha, whose growling had ceased with the absence of Hojo. She stood up, and checked Kagome to make sure she wsa alright, before grabbing InuYasha's hand.

"Come on, I'll make you some ramen, InuYasha." She started to walk, but found that InuYasha wouldn't move. Instead, he jerked his hand out of her grip and went to sit down next to Kagome's bed.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, understanding InuYasha's actions as a refusal to leave Kagome's side. "I'll just bring the food up to you, okay?"

The demon simply glanced at her with red eyes before closing them and resting at Kagome's side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo was quietly playing with Kirara as he listened to Sango and Miroku talk in Kaede's hut. Or at least, they tried to talk. But more often than not Miroku's hand would wind up near Sango's rear and he'd end up unconscious.

At the moment, Miroku had just woken up. Sango was off in the corner, making sure that Hiraikotsu was properly polished and cared for.

"Lady Sango, do you have to hit so hard?" he whined.

"If you would stop touching me all the time monk, I wouldn't have to hit you." answered Sango.

"Ah, but Lady Sango, you are - "

"Save it, monk." cut in Sango.

There was a moment of silence before either spoke again.

"So, any leads on Naraku?" asked Miroku.

"I've been stuck in the hut all day watching you as your unconscious monk. I haven't had the time to find anything out about Naraku."

"You were watching me sleep Sango? And here I thought I was the pervert." Miroku teased.

Sango blushed at his words. "It wasn't anything like that Monk! You were unconscious!"

"Oh so you DO care, dear Sango." Miroku smirked.

Sango raised her hand above her head, a vein threatening to burst in her forehead, before bringing her hand down at Miroku as hard as she could.

SMACK

The loud sound echoed through the hut, past the village and into the forest. Birds flew off the trees, startled by the loud sudden noise. Several demons lifted their heads up in fright, that sounded painful! The humans of the village, used to the sound by now, only shook their heads and continued with their daily activities.

Miroku's head hit the ground with a loud thump. Unfortunately, he wasn't unconscious like Sango hoped. Apparently his body had built up a heavy resistance to blows to the head over time.

Sango screamed at the monk, angered by Miroku's constant teasing and perverted attitude. Unfortunately, Miroku's ears were ringing from the blow, so he didn't really hear any of it, nor did he hear what Sango planned to do next if he kept it up.

Finally Shippo decided to change the subject as Miroku got up and opened his mouth to tease Sango some more. He didn't want Sango to carry out her threat any more than Miroku would if he knew what the threat was! No man would ever want to lose the ability to have kids!

"I wonder when Kagome is getting back." he spoke quickly, hoping that Miroku would shut up.

Sango looked at him with sympathy. Shippo was always sad when Kagome wasn't there. Not nearly as miserable as InuYasha would get, but still miserable nonetheless.

"I'm sure she's fine," she said. "InuYasha is taking care of her, and her time is able to take care of people much better."

"I'm worried about Kagome with InuYasha. He's full demon remember." said Shippo. Even though he had seen InuYasha take care of Kagome in his full demon form, he still didn't trust him.

"Shippo, have you ever seen InuYasha hurt Kagome?" asked Miroku. "He would never hurt her intentionally."

Shippo ignored the question and asked one of his own. "When do you think InuYasha will change back to his hanyou form?"

Sango answered as she went back to inspect her Hiraikotsu. "Well I know he'll turn back when Kagome is healed, but I think he may also turn back if he had the Tetsusaiga with him."

"Speaking of which, where do you think the Tetsusaiga is?" Miroku had been thinking about this for awhile. "I know it wasn't in Koga's den, so Koga couldn't have taken it. Do you think it's still near where InuYasha changed full demon?"

A voice answered from the doorway of the hut. "No, I have it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the hut turned to see the new speaker.

"Sesshomaru!" gasped Sango.

Shippo got up with an "Eep!" and went to hide behind Sango. Miroku's hands drifted to his wind tunnel, while Sango's hands tightened on her Hiraikotsu.

The tall demon turned to regard her. He stared at her for some time before finally saying. "I have come to see my brother."

"What for?" asked Miroku, not wanting to explain InuYasha's absence.

Sesshomaru turned to the monk. He hated explaining himself to humans, but for now he'd deal with it. He'd have to remember to kill these humans later.

"I found the Tetsusaiga at the bottom of a cliff. I was wondering why my shameful brother did not have it."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, wondering if they should tell the demon lord what had happened. Unfortunately, they didn't have much of a choice. Besides, Sesshomaru could never reach InuYasha at the moment, so they knew that he was safe for now.

They then began to tell what they knew, how they had heard Kagome's scream and followed, eventually seeing InuYasha being attacked by many wolf demons at the top of a cliff. They mentioned how when they got there, InuYasha was near death, and he did not have Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru listened closely to their story; how InuYasha's demon side had taken over and he saved the miko, and how he cared for her closely afterwards. _'So InuYasha has found his mate.' _he thought. _'Even if it is with a human. At least it is with that miko.' _Sesshomaru never admitted it, but he silently respected Kagome. She had not been afraid of him, and had stood up to him for InuYasha's sake. She was, in a way, comparable to Rin.

He realized that the monk and demon slayer had finished their story, andwere now watching him closely.

"Rin." he called the girl, who came into the hut quickly, wearing a large smile.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

"Bring the Tetsusaiga here to me."

"Hai." Rin smiled and quickly skipped out of the hut, returning a moment later with the large sword in her two arms.

"Give the demon slayer the sword, Rin. She will return it to InuYasha." He then turned to leave but was stopped by the monks sudden question.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you giving the sword back? Is it not what you have been fighting with InuYasha for?"

Sesshomaru turned back to the monk. "I will take the sword from my brother after I kill him. I will not take it like a thief." He then stepped out of the hut, quickly followed by Rin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mrs. Higurashi descended the stairs and went into the kitchen to make some Ramen for InuYasha, she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Is Kagome okay?"

"How long are they going to be here this time?"

"I just thought of a good illness for Kagome too!"

"Is InuYasha staying?"

"What's that foul demon doing in our house again anyway? I thought Kagome made him go away."

Mrs. Higurashi shot her father a glare at his last question. She knew that he didn't like InuYasha, but he had no right to talk about the boy in such a way.

"InuYasha has saved Kagome's life many times before, and I won't have to talk about him like that!" she yelled at her father.

"He wouldn't have to save her if he didn't put her in such dangerous situations! Besides, the only reason he hasn't kill Kagome himself is because she has that rosary around his neck!"

Mrs. Higurashi had never seen her father be so angry, but she argued back nonetheless. "If that's so, then why did he bring Kagome back after getting hurt! She's unconscious, if he wanted to kill her he could have done it already easily! But he hasn't!"

Her father paled at her words. "She's unconscious with him? Oh no!" He then raced up the stairs, pulling his ofuda out.

Mrs. Higurashi nearly smacked herself. Why did she say that? Now her father was scared InuYasha would kill Kagome in her sleep.

She raced after her father, only to see him throw the ofuda at InuYasha as he went into Kagome's room.

The site of the old man barging into Kagome's room and throwing things made InuYasha snap. His demon side barely noticed that they were only pieces of paper the old man was throwing, but InuYasha reacted as if the old man were throwing rocks at Kagome and him.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as the demon InuYasha snarled and leapt at her father, catching him by the throat and pinning him to the wall behind him, holding him up by his neck.

She wanted to shout out, to tell InuYasha to not harm him, but her voice just wouldn't work. InuYasha's hands tightened around her father, who cough and spluttered, trying to keep the demon from choking him. InuYasha lifted his claws up with his other hand, preparing to deliver the fatal blow, when a voice spoke from behind all of them.

"InuYasha..."

All movement ceased in the room. Mrs. Higurashi saw as InuYasha's eyes slowly faded back to their normal amber. Back to his old self, InuYasha leapt away from the old man, immediately releasing his neck.

Grandpa coughed and spluttered while he tried to catch his breath. Mrs. Higurashi hurried over to him to help him, while InuYasha turned to Kagome, who was laying on her bed, her eyes open.

"Kagome...You're awake!" he slowly knelt at her bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I- I'm fine InuYasha." She yawned. "Just tired."

"How can you be tired? You've been sleeping for weeks!" exclaimed InuYasha.

"Huh? Weeks?" asked Kagome, Her eyes widening she took in her surroundings. "I'm home?"

InuYasha laughed at Kagome's confusion. "Yeah...you're home." He took Kagome's hand in his own and gently squeezed.

Mrs. Higurashi quietly took Grandpa out of the room, shutting the door behind her, letting Kagome and InuYasha have some time to themselves.

"I'm glad you're okay Kagome." whisper InuYasha.

"Yeah." Kagome yawned. "Me too." Kagome fell asleep just after she said this, and InuYasha smiled at the site.

"Sleep well, Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeee! So how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think:D

Also, incase you didn't catch it, InuYasha "remembers" some of the past week or so while he was demon. He doesn't remember all of it, but some of the more important parts.

And also, for those of you who have been waiting for it - fluff is gona start soon! Maybe a chapter or two.


	11. New Alliances

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 11 - New Alliances  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **9/29/05**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sesshomaru left the small village, followed by a skipping Rin and a struggling Jaken as he tried to drag Ah-Un along, he thought carefully about what he had just done. The monk's words came back to him.

_"Why?" asked the monk. "Why are you giving the sword back? Is it not what you have been fighting with InuYasha for?"_

True, he had dedicated himself to taking the Tetsusaiga from his brother. His father's fang, it gave the sword amazing destructive power. Sesshomaru had always been bitter about the fact that he had been left Tensaiga and not Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru paused to draw the Tensaiga, ignoring the squawking Jaken behind him.

Sometimes the toad was too annoying and curious for his own good. He had planned ridding himself of Jaken, but instead Sesshomaru had found that Jaken was good for watching Rin while he was away.

Sesshomaru looked down at the sword as it gleamed in the moonlight, the Tensaiga, made from another one of father's fangs, was Tetsusaiga's brother, but it's abilities were completely different. Where Tetsusaiga could destroy, Tensaiga could heal. Sesshomaru had no use for such a sword. '_Why, father? Why did you leave me the Tensaiga? What did you want me to learn?'_

Yet no answer came, no sound but the wind rustling the leaves of the forest around him and Jaken's annoying voice reached his ears. Sesshomaru sighed, putting the sword away. No matter how much he thought about it, he could never find a reason as to why father had not given him the Tetsusaiga. He had always coveted the sword, and yet, when he finally had it in his grasp, he did not keep it, instead giving it back to his brother.

He supposed it was honor. He would not sink so low as to resort to taking advantage of his brother's carelessness. He would make sure he fought and killed his brother for the Tetsusaiga, proving that he was the better demon and that he did, after all, deserve the Tetsusaiga.

_"I will take the sword from my brother after I kill him. I will not take it like a thief." _

Sesshomaru's last words to the monk came back to him, nearly making him smile. No, he was definitely not a thief, but there could be no doubt that InuYasha would soon be dead, and Tetsusaiga in his grasp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were too shocked to move for quite awhile after Sesshomaru had left. Shippo merely sighed and fell asleep next to Kirara, not putting much thought into Sesshomaru's motives.

Sango's thoughts were racing. '_Did Sesshomaru really just do that? Did he really just give the Tetsusaiga back to us for InuYasha to use again? All because he is honorable? Surely he has ulterior motives.'_

Sango told monk her suspicions. "Don't you think Sesshomaru was being a little too generous?"

Miroku looked lost in thought. Sango had to call him a few times before he finally looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I was wondering if you thought Sesshomaru was being too generous just then." said Sango.

"You think he might have some other purpose?" he asked. "hmm...Yes, I suppose that's possible, but I don't see what he gains from InuYasha having the Tetsusaiga again."

They both fell silent again, lost in there thoughts. Sango looked down at the Tetsusaiga in her lap. She drew the blade carefully, inspecting it for any changes or tampering. It still looked like the same, beat up old sword. Of course, she could never be sure. Only InuYasha would be able to tell if anything had truly been done to the sword.

Finally, Miroku spoke again. "I don't think we'll be able to find out anything on our own. We'll just have to wait for InuYasha to return and see what happens. Maybe Sesshomaru was telling the truth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Kagome had fallen asleep, Mrs. Higurashi came into the room quietly with two bowls of Ramen.

"I thought she might want something to eat too when she woke up." she told InuYasha, who nodded, not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome's mother stood there for awhile, watching the hanyou stare at her daughter. She knew he cared deeply for her daughter, and that one day, despite all their fights, Kagome and InuYasha would eventually be happy together.

"InuYasha." he pried his eyes away from her daughter as he looked up at her.

"Thank you, InuYasha." she whispered. "If it weren't for you..." she didn't finish, for some reason she was just at a loss for words.

InuYasha seemed to understand what she meant though, nodding his head and giving a small "Feh." before turning back to gaze at Kagome's sleeping form; a small smile forming.

"What happened, InuYasha?" InuYasha sighed at the question. he was expecting her to ask eventually, but he was hoping it wasn't soon. He just wanted to be with Kagome, to make sure she was okay. He almost snapped at her, but he was too respectful of Kagome's mom to do that. She was a kind woman, and had accepted him as much as Kagome.

He took a deep breath and told her all he could, he left out the more disturbing parts of course, like _why_ Koga had taken Kagome. He made it seem more like Koga took Kagome to get the jewel shards, but he didn't outright lie. He wouldn't let Kagome's mother know what Koga tried to do unless Kagome was okay with it. He'd wait. As he began to explain about how he turned full demon and managed to save Kagome, he stiffened. His hand automatically sought the Tetsusaiga.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but notice InuYasha's sudden unease. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tetsusaiga." he whispered, his eyes glazed over, as though he were staring at some far off place that she couldn't see.

Her eyes fell to his hips, which the sword was normally strapped to. She briefly wondered why he had suddenly become so concerned about it, thinking about what InuYasha was just saying. She was about to ask him what happened after he got to Kagome, but that's when it hit her. He was in his full demon form...Kagome told her that the Tetsusaiga kept his demon side in check, and so now he must be worried, without the sword.

She told him to go get it, before someone else did, but when he stood up to leave, his eyes fell on Kagome.

"No." he said curtly, swiftly sitting back to at Kagome's side.

"Why not? Go get it InuYasha." she persisted.

"No." he repeated. "I'm staying with Kagome."

She caught herself staring at the hanyou. Kagome had told her how important the Tetsusaiga was to InuYasha, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. InuYasha was willingly risking his sword, just to make sure Kagome was okay?"

"Really InuYasha, Kagome will be-"

InuYasha cut in swiftly. "No. I'm staying here."

Kagome's mom sighed in defeat. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to convince InuYasha to leave Kagome's side. She left the room silently, forgetting about the rest of InuYasha's tale.

InuYasha sighed as she shut the door. He hadn't meant to be rude with Kagome's mom, it had just come out and he interrupted her. He hoped she wasn't angry with him. If Kagome's mom was anything like Kagome when she was angry, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be near here. The sudden fear of being sat by Kagome's mom crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. Thank god that could never happen!

He glanced back at the angel sleeping in the room near him. Kagome was beautiful beyond belief. He couldn't find the words to describe her. He'd never tell her that though. She'd laugh at him for being so foolish and weak. He smiled and smoothed her bangs as she sighed and tried to bury herself deeper in the blankets. Maybe, just maybe, he'd have the strength to tell her one day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga was running, he'd just left his little meeting with Naraku and that miko, Kikyo. Although he'd sworn to fight Naraku, he'd never said when. He'd work with Naraku, for now. Once he got Kagome, the alliance would be over.

The plan that they made together should work out nicely, but they all agreed that Kikyo would not be able to handle InuYasha, especially if he thought she was dead. She'd have a different use of course.

So if not Kikyo, then who? Naraku seemed strangely unwilling, but he'd given them all a different idea. There were plenty of demons who would gladly take InuYasha's life, but there was one specific demon that would do it with ease.

Koga picked up the demon's scent, and quickened his pace. He needed to make sure the plan worked.

Finally, he came to a small campsite. His eyes searched for the demon, but he was out of site. He took a small sniff of the air, trying to pick up the scent of the demon, when clawed hands shot out and grabbed his throat from behind.

Koga gasped and nearly fought back, but calmed himself instead, making sure the demon knew he was not here for a fight.

"If you'd get your dirty hands off me, I have come here to make a deal with you."

The hands around his throat didn't lesson there grip, instead they tightened slightly, making Koga cough lightly.

The demon behind him finally spoke. "Then you'd better tell me quickly." He tightened his hand around Koga once more, quickly, as if to emphasis his point.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blah! Shorter than normal I suppose, but whatever. I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter! I


	12. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 12 - I love you  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/02/05**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo left the Higurashi shrine slowly, hating the fact that he couldn't see Kagome because of some stupid dog. He had never once heard Kagome talk about a dog to him, or whether she even liked dogs!

His mind ran back to the deep growling he had heard from Kagome's room earlier. Though he'd never admit it, the growling had frightened him. Hojo wasn't normally afraid of dogs, he had been around plenty of then before, but the one in Kagome's room sounded more violent than the others he had been around. Maybe it was supposed to be a guard dog or something for the shrine?

But why would a shrine need a guard dog? Sure they had some old artifacts and some other valuable things, but he didn't think the Higurashi shrine had ever been burglarized before. Hojo was determined to find out more about the dog.

He walked along the sidewalk towards the bus stop, but then decided to walk home instead. A walk would do him good instead of taking a bus, and it would probably give him the chance to find a gift or two for Kagome for when she got better.

He walked for what seemed like forever. He was passing the WacDonalds when Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all showed up.

"Hey Hojo!" called Eri.

He turned towards her to find the three girls hurrying towards him. He briefly wondered if they had known anything about Kagome's dog. He'd have to ask them about it.

"Hi! I should have known you girls would be here!" he waved back at them as he spoke.

"So Hojo," Yuka began. "How was Kagome?"

"How did you know I just went to see Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome's friends never ceased to amaze him, knowing just about everything there is to know about everyone.

"We didn't! We just guessed that you would see her!" laughed Eri.

Okay, so maybe they didn't always know everything and that time they had just been lucky. But if there was one person they knew about, it was Kagome.

"Hey, has Kagome ever mentioned anything about a dog to any of you?" he asked.

They all looked at each other, as if to make sure they all had the same answer, before nodding there heads no.

"Kagome's never said anything about a dog to us, Hojo. She just has that cat, Buyo." answered Ayumi.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but I just went to see her and a dog was obviously growling in her room. Mrs. Higurashi said she couldn't let me in because the dog was growling at me." he said.

"So Kagome has a new pet dog?" thought Eri aloud.

"It would seem so." answered Hojo.

Hojo began to think about what he should get Kagome while he was in the city. He could just get her some herbs and teas to help her get better, but for some reason he felt like he should get her something different this time. Maybe one of the girls would know?

"Hey, I was thinking of getting Kagome a gift or something on my way home and giving it to her next time I saw her, but I'm not sure what to get her. Do any of you have ideas?" he asked.

They all thought silently for a little bit, before Yuka snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she exclaimed.

The others all turned to her, waiting for her answer. "You can go buy her some things for her new pet dog Hojo! She might like that better than herbs, I'm sure she already has plenty of those."

They all nodded their head in agreement. "Okay. I guess I'll buy her a leash and other things for the dog, and give it to her next time I see her at school." With that Hojo hurried off to the nearest pet store. The others watched him go before turning around and heading into WacDonalds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha sat silently in Kagome's room for some time after Mrs. Higurashi had left. He noticed that the sun had not yet fallen, but night was swiftly approaching. He stood and ambled over to the window to peer outside.

Thinking that he should let some fresh air inside, he opened the window a tiny bit, ignoring the pungent smell of what Kagome called "gasorin" that came from those metal demons. Kagome would not smell it, her human senses weren't strong enough, so he'd put up with it for now. He turned back to the girl and picked up his Ramen at her nightstand.

He ate his Ramen slowly for once, savoring the taste. If anyone who had ever seen InuYasha eat before walked into the room then, they would have been very surprised.

Not only was he eating slowly, but he was actually eating with manners. Typically he'd slurp the food quickly, practically inhaling it. Of course, few knew that it was just a habit he had gained while constantly on the run when he was little, - never having the time to actually sit and eat for fear of demons finding him.

Now however, without the oh so familiar threat of an attack, InuYasha could finally stop and enjoy his Ramen in peace.

The sound of Kagome's steady breathing reminded him that Kagome's mom had left a bowl for her daughter as well, and he decided that, despite the chance to finally enjoy his meal, he'd best finish his Ramen quicker. Then he'd wake Kagome and have her eat while it was still warm.

Finishing the Ramen with a loud slurp, InuYasha placed his empty bowl on Kagome's desk and then walked over to Kagome's bed. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Kagome." he whispered. She moaned and tried to turn away from his hand. He shook her again while calling her.

Her hand found his and she gripped it tightly as she rolled over. InuYasha was pulled down, nearly face to face with her as she held her hand like some stuffed animal.

"InuYasha..." she said, her voice barely a whisper in her sleep.

His face reddened in embarrassment at his situation, and after a few moments he finally managed to pry his hand out of hers.

"Oi, wench." he whispered, shaking her once more.

"Sit." The whispered command sent InuYasha to the ground with a slam.

_'She even sits me in her sleep!' _Briefly InuYasha wondered why he was never sat out of his trees in the feudal era while everyone was asleep. Putting the thoughts aside, he focused once more on waking Kagome up.

He tried to wake her up a few more times, and each time he tried he was sat by Kagome. InuYasha was starting to get annoyed. He was about to give up when Kagome's mom stepped into the room, closely followed by Sota.

"What did you do this time, InuYasha?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Huh? How'd you know I did anything?" he asked.

"Well, the cracks in the ceiling and the loud thumps we could hear clued us in that something was wrong." she replied.

The she turned to Kagome, and noticed that she was still asleep. She began to laugh, realizing that Kagome had been sitting InuYasha in her sleep. InuYasha and Sota, not knowing why she had begun laughing, just watched her, both confused and worried for her sanity.

Apparently, they weren't the only one hearing her laugh though because not long after Mrs. Higurashi began to laugh, Kagome sat InuYasha again.

The sight of the half-demon begin slammed into the ground while not even doing anything sent Mrs. Higurashi into even more hysterical laughter. Eventually she left the room, managing to say - while still laughing - that she needed to go calm down.

Sota and InuYasha just stayed there, staring at the spot that Mrs. Higurashi was once standing in.

Finally, InuYasha spoke. "Uh...is something wrong with her?" he asked.

Sota jumped at the sound of InuYasha voice. "Huh? Oh...I hope not. That was weird."

They both stayed silent for some time, before InuYasha noticed that the sun was setting and it would start to get colder outside. He stood up and closed the window, grateful that he wouldn't have to smell the gasorin anymore.

He picked up the bowl of Ramen for Kagome, which was now cold. _'Damn it!' _ he thought, _'How do I heat this thing back up here?'_

Then he noticed Sota, silently watching him. "Oi, twerp." he called. "How do you heat this up?" he held the bowl of Ramen for Sota to see.

"Oh! I can get Okasan to heat it up!" he took the bowl from InuYasha's hands and hurried down stairs, shouting behind him. "I'll be right back!"

Unfortunately for InuYasha, Kagome heard Sota's shouting, and sent InuYasha plummeting to the floor again. InuYasha got up as he heard Mrs. Higurashi begin to laugh again.

_'I'll never forgive you for this!' _InuYasha sent a glare at Kagome, but it soon softened into a small smile. She was so beautiful to him. He gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, which she seemed to lean into.

He withdrew his hand as Mrs. Higurashi and Sota came back into the room. The older women handed him a now warm bowl of Ramen.

"I'm sorry for laughing InuYasha. I just thought it was funny how my daughter seems to blame you for every little noise in room, and sits you for it even while she's sleeping." she said with a small sympathetic smile.

"Feh." InuYasha realized suddenly that he wasn't really angry at all with the woman. He always found it hard to stay angry when Kagome was near - he never knew why, but he hated not being able to control his feelings.

_'If I want to be angry then I'll stay angry damn it!' _He fixed the young girl a glare, which, much to his dismay, formed into a soft smile as she sighed and buried herself deeper into her blankets. _'Damn it! Stay angry!'_ He tried to recall his frustration and anger, but eventually gave up, knowing that he'd lost this particular battle.

InuYasha, son of InuTaisho, never defeated by any other demon, was constantly beat, mentally, physically, and verbally, by a human girl. How humiliating.

Mrs. Higurashi watched with amusement as InuYasha's glare softened into a smile while he watched Kagome. She'd known InuYasha's feelings for Kagome for some time now, just as she'd known Kagome's feelings for InuYasha, though she doubted they'd ever get around to telling each other. _'Time for me to step in!' _she thought grimly.

Sota watched as InuYasha, who was always scowling, suddenly begin to smile, and his mother suddenly get a very determined look on her face. Something was definitely wrong. "Uhh...are you two alright?" he asked.

Both lovesick half-demon and determined mother snapped out of their thoughts and turned to face the boy.

Realizing he was the focus of attention now, Sota decided it was a good time for a change in subject.

"So err...should we try to wake up Kagome now?" he asked. "So she can eat?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and swiftly walked over to her daughter, trying to shake her awake.

Yet again, InuYasha met his best friend - the ground, or in this case - the floor. Mrs. Higurashi tried not to laugh, remembering how bad she had felt for laughing earlier. She ignored InuYasha's muffled curses and turned to him.

"Is that why you were getting sat earlier? You were trying to wake her up?" she asked

When InuYasha finally got up, he nodded, rather than speak, apparently afraid of being sat by Kagome again.

"Maybe you should leave the room while Sota and I try to wake her up, that way you won't be sat if she say it. Okay?" She waited for InuYasha to leave the room before turning to wake up her daughter.

After trying several times to wake Kagome without success, she finally had an idea.

Walking over to the alarm clock at Kagome's side, she quickly put the alarm clock out of reach from the bed and set the alarm to go off in a few minutes. Then she and Sota left the room to find InuYasha in the kitchen, covered with sutras.

"Your sutras don't work old man," said InuYasha, removing the pieces of paper from himself. "And even if they did, they wouldn't be enough to stop me."

"Father!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi. "Don't throw those at InuYasha!"

Her father had a large stack of sutras in one hand, and replied while still throwing them at InuYasha with the other. "He is a demon! Just look at what his presence is doing to the house! Our house is being corrupted!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the ceiling, which was now sporting some very pronounced cracks in it. A piece of it fell down and hit her father in the head, who promptly blamed InuYasha for attacking him.

"Father! Stop it!" she yelled. "Kagome was sitting InuYasha before! It's not his fault!"

"Ah, so Kagome also doesn't want you in the house! You hear that, demon?" asked her father.

InuYasha knew that the old man's words weren't true, but he felt bad all the same. Memories of how Kagome had been so mad at him before came back to him, and his ears droops as he realized that he and Kagome hadn't truly spoken about it. She'd been unconscious the whole time he was taking care of her, and she might have only acted nice to him just then because she was injured. _'Could she really still be angry with me?' _He hoped not.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed the sudden change in InuYasha, the way his ears droop and his shoulders slumped. She hoped that InuYasha wasn't taking her father's words seriously.

She was about to try and cheer up the hanyou, when she heard Kagome shouting. Apparently the alarm had finally gone off.

They all looked at each other before quickly racing up the stairs and into Kagome's room, only to find see her throw the alarm clock out the window.

"I'll say InuYasha did it." muttered Kagome. Then she turned around and saw all of them, including InuYasha, staring at her with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"Eep!" she said and quickly got back into the bed.

The others were still too much in shock to do anything. Did she just say she'd blame InuYasha for breaking the clock?

Finally InuYasha spoke. "Oi, what do you mean you'll say I did it?" he asked. "I wasn't even in the room!"

InuYasha walked over to the window, too see the alarm clock still intact on the pavement.

"Hey! you didn't even break it properly!" he exclaimed. "Next time you have to make sure it's in pieces if you're going to blame it on me!"

He acted as though he was insulted that Kagome would claim InuYasha had thrown the clock out of the window and it wasn't in pieces afterwards.

"There will be no more clock-breaking in my house!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi, in a completely serious tone.

She walked over to shut the window, apparently to make sure no more clocks were thrown outside.

Kagome's grandfather just rolled his eyes and left the room. His family was weirder than him sometimes, and he had to admit, that was a difficult thing to be.

Kagome put her head back against the pillow and started to get more comfortable, but InuYasha, knowing that if he didn't act soon she'd fall asleep again, and then they'd never be able to wake her up again without that clock - quickly got the bowl of Ramen and hurried over to her.

"Oh no you don't wench! You're not going back to sleep until you eat something!" he made her sit up slowly so that she could lean on the pillow before he began to help her eat.

Kagome's mom turned to see InuYasha gently feed Kagome, wiping her chin with a napkin occasionally.

She smiled at the tender display, a rude half-demon from 500 years in the past taking care of her daughter. When she had first met InuYasha, she would have never thought she'd see InuYasha being kind to her daughter like this.

She guessed it was all Kagome's doing. Over the course of two years she had opened him up, and he had slowly started to care for her, very much, despite all his denials. Kagome's mother thought that InuYasha would make an excellent husband.

Mrs. Higurashi excused herself to go clean up the clock outside, leaving her daughter, and the half-demon that she silently considered her son-in-law to be, alone.

InuYasha helped Kagome eat all her Ramen, she turned out to be very hungry, which anyone would be after healing from her wounds, and were silent for some time afterwards.

Kagome was tired. Even though she had just awaken, she felt like she hadn't slept for weeks.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was still thinking about how angry Kagome was with him last time he had been in the future. Finally, he couldn't keep it in anymore. He had to know!

"Kagome?" he asked.

"mmm?" Kagome, still very sleepy, mumbled.

"Kagome...I..." he trailed, not sure how to go on. He looked up to see Kagome had fallen asleep. _'I'll talk to her about it some other time.' _ he thought.

Then he got up and crawled to her side on the bed, brushing her hair slightly. He watched as a small content smile formed on her lips. He took in her scent, it was so Intoxicating... he had no way to describe it, other than that it was Kagome. The sudden urge to have her in his arms was overwhelming.

He gently lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her waist, so that she was in his lap and leaning into his chest. He put his chin on her head while holding her tightly. How he wished that he could always hold her like this.

But he couldn't. He was just some half-demon, from the past, while she was a human from the future. Two different times, two different races. There was no way that she could want to be with him. But he'd make sure that whoever she chose treated her right. He would protect Kagome long after Naraku was gone, long after she forgot about him.

"I'll always protect you, Kagome." he whisper, holding her close.

He nuzzled her hair while he spoke. "I don't know what happened Kagome, I don't know what you did, but before I met you, I didn't care. I didn't care whose blood was on these claws, I didn't trust anyone, I didn't care about anyone but myself. After I met you though... I can't help but think of the things I've done wrong, things I should have done. But most of all, I can't stop thinking about you."

He brought a clawed hangs to her hair and idly began to comb it. "I've done so many things to you, so many things I shouldn't have. I never realized why I felt so wrong when I made you cry, or when I made you angry. I...I guess it took a long time for me to admit, even to myself, that I cared for you."

InuYasha was so lost in what he was saying, and so lost in his thoughts about the raven haired beauty in his arms, that he didn't notice her heart pumping faster than before, or her quick breathing. He rambled on, unaware of his audience.

"It took me even longer though, to realize that I didn't just care for you. No, it is more than that. I love you Kagome, more than I could ever put into words." InuYasha yawed. Kagome's scent always relaxed him. He shifted slightly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, holding a shocked Kagome in his arms.

Kagome took some time to calm down and fall asleep again, after hearing all that InuYasha had just said. But she finally fell to back to sleep in InuYasha's arms, dreaming of her love, her hanyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that this chapter made up for the short one before! Please Review and tell me what you think:D


	13. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 13 - Alone  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/07/05**

I am VERY SORRY that I didn't get this online yesterday. I forgot to do some homework and put this on hold for the day. Plus I have SAT's tomorrow so I had to do some reviewing for those too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke early that morning as the sun's morning rays shined through the window. Normally he slept well at Kagome's house, but he considered his early awakening a blessing. He didn't want to have Kagome wake up before him and find herself in his arms. She'd sit him through the floor if that happened.

He gently laid Kagome back onto her pillow and covered her better with the blanket before he got up and stretched. He kneeled next to her bed and watched her sleep.

He often found himself watching her sleep. In camp when he'd wake up in his tree he'd gaze down at her, grateful that the branches hid him from Miroku and Sango seeing him stare at her so openly. He couldn't help it though, or at least, he didn't want to. She was so beautiful.

InuYasha, remembering her wounds, gently lifted the blankets to try and see how her wounds were healing. Silently he prayed that she wouldn't wake as he did this. He wanted to live for awhile longer!

He gently peeled off one of the bandages to see underneath. He smiled when he saw that they were healing fine, having been sped along by his saliva. He blushed as he remembered once more what he had done in his demon form.

It was odd. Normally he had no recollection of what he did when he was full demon. But this time, he had a clear memory, every scent, every emotion, every thought, was seared into his memory. He blushed as he remembered cleaning Kagome's wounds.

As the sun rose, he found himself remembering exactly what had happened that day. Then he remembered Kikyo. Kikyo...she was dead (remember he thought he killed her.). He was confused by his emotions as he thought about the miko. She was his first love, or at least, what he had considered his first love, and he had killed her. He was sad, but he was also happy, because Kikyo's death meant that he could devote himself more to Kagome.

But before he had killed Kikyo, how had she used that demon ritual against her. Even if she had known how to do it, she would not be able to. Only a youkai can complete the task. Something didn't add up.

InuYasha remembered when he had first learned about the demon rituals. It was way back when InuYasha was younger. He had broken into Sesshomaru's castle and somehow found himself in a large room full of books, somewhat like a library.

He poured through a lot of them, fascinated by what he read. Much of what InuYasha had read he remembered even today. He picked up a rather large book, and flipping through the pages, InuYasha finally became educated with some inuyoukai secrets. Having not been raised by the tribe, InuYasha was woefully ignorant of his kind's way of life and rituals. After he picked up that book however, he knew just about all there was to know.

Unfortunately, some of the things InuYasha found out he couldn't use, because whenever he tried, his youkai instincts kicked in and reminded him that he had been cast out of the inuyoukai, and he had no right to use the knowledge he had learned in that book. When that happened was one of the few times InuYasha hated his youkai side.

Another book he had found in that room had in fact, had a wealth of information that InuYasha could use. In fact, it was from that other book that InuYasha had learned how to use his blades of blood. It had other skills that InuYasha wanted to look at, but when he was about to look some more through the book, Sesshomaru burst into the room. Needless to say, chaos ensued, and the book was lost, along with many others, in the fight.

InuYasha was awoke from his memories as Kagome whimpered in her sleep. The sound was small, barely loud enough for even him to hear, but it was definitely there. He turned and looked to the girl. Her eyes were moving rapidly beneath her eyelids. Another small whimper came from her and he gently took her hand, not sure what he should do. She was either in pain or having a nightmare.

She let out another whimper. "InuYasha, don't leave." she whispered.

He looked over at the girl in the bed. She was obviously having a nightmare. _'About me leaving?' _He took her hand in his own.

"Shhh. I'm here Kagome, I won't leave you, I promise." She seemed to be soothed by his words, because she stopped whimpering, but InuYasha kept a hold on her hand. _'I love you, Kagome'_ he thought. Unfortunately, he wouldn't know how she felt about him until he asked, but doing that seemed like too big of a risk for him to take. What if she didn't like him in return? Would it ruin their friendship if he liked her in that way and she only liked him as a friend?

The longer he thought about it, the more scared he became. He kept running through all of the What if questions in his mind.

He watched her as the sun slowly rose and sighed when he heard a door open in the hall and soft footsteps head downstairs. It wasn't long before he smelled Mrs. Higurashi's wonderful cooking. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. If anyone knew what Kagome thought about him, it would be Kagome's mom.

InuYasha stood to go down stairs and talk to her. _'Time for some breakfast and quality time with Higurashi-san,_' he thought.

Careful not to wake anyone, he descended the stairs silently. He turned to the kitchen to see Mrs. Higurashi cooking some bacon and eggs. InuYasha's mouth watered as he smelled the bacon. If anything made Kagome's time bearable, it was the food.

"Ohayoo, InuYasha" Kagome's mother smiled brightly as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Ohayoo, Higurashi-san." replied InuYasha.

Kagome's mom frowned at how InuYasha refused to call her anything but Higurashi-san, but said nothing. She knew he'd just be stubborn about it.

She set a glass of orange juice and a plate with lots of bacon and some eggs in front of him, watching him shovel the food into his mouth with a smile before she turned to dish herself.

They both ate in silence for awhile, enjoying each other's company. Or rather, She enjoyed his company, while he sat and thought about how he should carry out his line of questioning. Finally, he decided to just be more or less direct.

"Higurashi-san?" he waited until he got her attention before going on. "I was wondering, um, I mean, well, you're ah - What I mean is, when Kagome is here, what does she talk about?"

It wasn't like InuYasha to be so unsure about what he's going to say. Mrs. Higurashi knew this as well as anyone else who had met the impulsive hanyou. He was definitely up to something. She had an idea on where this might be heading, but decided to play dumb for now.

"Well, she talks about the hunt for the jewel shards, and her latest adventures." she answered truthfully.

"Oh." InuYasha was quiet for some time, toying with the food on his plate. "Does she ever talk about anything else?"

Mrs. Higurashi was now sure of what InuYasha was trying to get at, but suddenly she felt like having a little fun with him. "Oh well...sure she talks about all of you guys all the time, of course -"

She cut off as Sota and her father walked into the room.

InuYasha quickly finished his food as Sota told him all about his video games and sports he liked. He then got up and hurried outside, most likely to jump into the Goshinboku.

Mrs. Higurashi served her father and her son their breakfast and sat down to think. She knew that InuYasha and Kagome both loved each other, but neither of them seemed willing to admit it.

Suddenly, she had an idea. All she had to do was give them the day to themselves. She looked up at her father and son. Sota wouldn't be a problem, he'd be off to school soon. Her dad on the other hand might be a little trouble. "Dad, I was hoping to do some shopping today. Would you like to come?"

Her father looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I want to go shopping? I have a shrine to take care of!"

"Well we'll be passing by that antique shop that always has the old artifacts." Mrs. Higurashi said casually.

Her fathers eyes widened when he heard that, and he was obviously having some trouble suppressing a grin. "Oh well them I suppose I'll go, just incase you need any help carrying the bags and such."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. All men had a weak spot, her father no exception. InuYasha's may be ramen, but her father's was ancient artifacts. "I want to leave soon, so hurry up and finish breakfast."

"I'm too full to eat anymore anyway," said her father. "I'll go and get ready to leave." With that he hurried upstairs to his room.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sota. "Sota, make sure you get to school on time. I'm going to tell InuYasha that you have to be there soon, so don't try to stay home once I leave."

She walked outside to find her son-in-law to be sitting in the tree with his eyes closed. "InuYasha?" she called.

The hanyou opened one eye and looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"My father and I will be going out to do some shopping soon for groceries and things. Sota has to be at school soon, so make sure he leaves. You and Kagome will have the house to yourselves for most of the day, I need you to take care of her for awhile longer, okay?"

"Keh. Like I'd let anything happen to her." said InuYasha indignantly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled lightly at his remark. "I know InuYasha. You take very good care of her, and we're all very grateful. We'll be back later today. But before I leave I want to show you how to use some of the things in the kitchen. So if you'll come down for just a minute..." she trailed off, waiting for the hanyou to jump down.

When he did, she turned and headed back to the house. He followed her, his eyes closed and hands folded. She wondered how he knew he wasn't going to trip on something with his eyes closed, but decided against asking anything.

They headed into the kitchen. She went through the cabinets and got soup and Ramen and some other easy to cook foods. She put them all on the kitchen counter. Then she went to the microwave.

"This is called the microwave, InuYasha. This'll heat things real fast. All you have to do is..." she explained to him how to use all the buttons and how to set the time, making sure he understood not to over heat anything or put anything metal inside it. He nodded, telling her to go on.

She explained everything she could in the span of 15 minutes, from the microwave to the stove, and even the oven. He seemed to understand them all, comparing them all to more primitive forms of cooking back in the fuedal era.

Satisfied with her explanation and sure that she wouldn't come home to a burnt down house, Mrs. Higurashi left with her father, and Sota left soon after to hurry off to school.

InuYasha returned to Kagome's room shortly after Sota had left only to find that Kagome had awaken.

She was sitting up and yawning as she rubbed her eyes. He watched her fondly as she tried to keep her eyes open. When she finally did manage to keep them open, she saw him, and squealed.

"InuYasha!" she shouted and hopped out of the bed.

InuYasha's eyes widened when she ran to him and hugged him tightly. '_Well, she's obviously feeling a lot better.'_ he thought wryly.

"Umm...Kagome?" He was still unsure about why she was hugging him. Maybe she was just happy to see him?

Kagome looked up at him. "I heard you last night InuYasha. I was awake." The hanyou's breath caught at her words. _'Oh god. She heard me?'_

"I want you to know... I love you too." Kagome tightened the hug and burried her head in his chest.

Joy filled InuYasha. He had never felt so happy. Kagome loved him! He wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. '_She loves me...'_ InuYasha took her chin in his hand and made her looked at him. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

Kagome kissed him back, deepening it. The kiss was innocent, but full of love. They separated and gazed into each other's eyes, both seeing their love for one another.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that." breathed InuYasha, as his nuzzled her hair, taking her scent in.

Kagome laughed, burying her head back into his chest. They held each other tightly, enjoying every moment of their newly expressed love, but finally, InuYasha pulled away from a disappointed Kagome.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I've never felt better, InuYasha." She stood on her toes and stole another kiss from him.

InuYasha's head was getting a little fuzzy. Her scent and kisses made him want to just stay with her like this forever, but unfortunately, he had other responsibilities. Higurashi-san wouldn't be happy with him if he didn't take care of Kagome properly.

"Come on downstairs. Your mom cooked bacon and eggs earlier. I'll heat them up for you." InuYasha picked Kagome up and carried her down and put her on the couch in front of the TV.

"Maybe I should do the cooking," murmured Kagome.

InuYasha, looking down at her, said "Don't worry, you just wait here and I'll heat up some food for you. Your mom explained everything in the kitchen to me."

He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and hurried into the kitchen. Kagome turned to the terebi (television in Japanese) and turned it on, flipping through the channels as InuYasha cooked.

InuYasha came back into the room with a tray full of bacon and eggs, and of course, some Ramen. Kagome took the tray from him with a smile before turning back to the terebi..

"Wow! You didn't burn the house down, InuYasha!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Keh."

Kagome eventually changed the channel to the cartoon network (I have no idea what channels are in Japan, sorry) and watched it with InuYasha. She was a little suprised when he picked her up and put her on his lap, but relaxed and ended up leaning back onto him, glad that InuYasha was showing affection.

Kagome became lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, Kikyo came to mind. What about her? Would InuYasha stop seeing her now?

"InuYasha?" she poked him in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm?" he started kissing her neck, slowly going higher and getting closer to her lips.

"InuYasha, what about Kikyo?" at that question, InuYasha immediately froze. Kagome could feel him tense up as he answered.

"She's dead Kagome. That day...that day that you were taken, when I heard you scream...I had to decide." InuYasha held her in his lap, still tense, waiting for her response.

"Dead?" whispered Kagome, not sure if she had heard correctly. "What do you mean you had to decide?"

InuYasha answered hesitantly. "Well...when you screamed, Kikyo was taking me to hell. I had to choose, go to hell with her or save you. And I chose you."

"So Kikyo is in hell?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I guess so. Not like she would go to heaven after I killed her." answered InuYasha.

"NANI? You killed her?" shouted Kagome. She stood up and looked down at him. For some reason it bothered her. She had always wished that Kikyo wasn't there to keep her from InuYasha, but she had never wanted her dead! And to have InuYasha kill her too!

InuYasha paled. "Kagome it's not like that! If I didn't kill her I would have had to go to hell and I wouldn't have been able to get to you! You know I wouldn't have hurt her without a reason!"

Kagome relaxed as he explained. Maybe she was over reacting. She felt bad that she was the reason InuYasha had killed Kikyo. If she hadn't been in trouble, InuYasha would be happy with Kikyo now.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." she whispered.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" asked InuYasha.

"It's my fault that Kikyo's gone, isn't it? If it wasn't for me, you would still be happy with Kikyo." Kagome felt horrible.

InuYasha stood and took Kagome in his arms. "Don't say things like that Kagome. It's not your fault. And no, I wouldn't be happy with Kikyo. I chose to save you for a reason Kagome, I love you, and as long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

He bent down to kiss her softly on the lips, pulling her closer to him. Just then the door opened and in walked Kagome's mom and grandfather.

Kagome's mom smiled as she caught them kissing, while Kagome's grandfather dropped the bags he was carrying in shock. He stared at them for a moment before fainting.

Kagome's mom laughed at her father before asking InuYasha to help her get him to his room. "I guess he's in a bit of shock that Kagome chose you and not Hojo, InuYasha."

InuYasha blushed as he carried the old man to his room. He'd have to find a way to repay Mrs. Higurashi for giving him some alone time with Kagome this morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. My Protector

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 14 - My Protector  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/09/05**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over a week had passed since Kagome and InuYasha had spent the entire morning and afternoon together. Everyone seemed the be happier, except for maybe Kagome's grandfather, who would glare at InuYasha whenever he saw him.

InuYasha on the other hand, was deliriously happy. In his wildest dreams, he'd never thought that he and Kagome could actually be together. But it happened. Kagome actually liked him! A Hanyou!

He was sitting in the Goshinboku at the moment, thinking about the beautiful girl he loved. He had been with her whenever he could for the past week, but unfortunately, Kagome needed some privacy sometimes, specifically when she was taking a bath.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped outside and walked over to the tree. InuYasha watched her as she approached. He had not forgotten his silent vow to make it up to her for getting him and Kagome together that day. So far though, all he could do was help around the shrine with the old man. He knew that wasn't good enough though. No act seemed good enough to make it up to the woman. She had given him her daughter, and InuYasha didn't have much to give in return.

The woman looked up into the tree. "InuYasha, can you come down for a moment?" she asked.

The hanyou nodded and hopped down, startling her as he landed next to her.

"I was wondering if you could walk Kagome to school in two days. Even if her wounds are almost completely healed, I'd feel better knowing that someone was with her to take her home if she was hurt." she said.

InuYasha nodded, happy that he had an excuse to spend even more time with Kagome.

He'd never say that out loud though. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to know however, and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you InuYasha. I'm sure Kagome will be glad to be able to catch up on her school work." she said.

She stepped forward to give him a hug, which InuYasha allowed, both because she was Kagome's mom, and she also reminded him of his own mother.

"Come inside." she said. "You can help me cook dinner if you want."

InuYasha shook his head. He wasn't exactly a bad cook, he had learned a lot about cooking when he used to take care of himself, but he still wasn't entirely used to the modern technology, no matter how many times Mrs. Higurashi had explained it to him.

InuYasha followed the woman inside, but decided to go and wait for Kagome outside her room. Sota looked up from the terebi as he passed, calling out to him. "InuYasha!" he shouted.

The hanyou walked over and ruffled his hair. "Hey Sota."

The boy beamed up at his hero. "I got a new game InuYasha! Do you want to play it with me?"

InuYasha groaned inwardly. He hated those things that Sota called video games. He put a small smile on his face though so he wouldn't hurt the kid's feelings. "Sorry Sota, maybe some other time. I'm going to go wait for Kagome."

He then hurried up outside of Kagome's room, glad to get away from the boy. He really hated those games!

InuYasha waited until he heard Kagome's get out of the shower before knocking. When she answered, he walked in to find her sitting on the bed.

"Hi InuYasha." she said, smiling.

Wordless, InuYasha walked over and picked her up, spinning her around. Even though she hadn't been in the bath for long, InuYasha felt like he hadn't seen her for forever. He kissed her on the lips before putting her back down on the bed and laying down next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent. "Your mom said I get to walk with you to school next time you go."

Kagome smiled. "You still have to wear a hat."

InuYasha pouted. "I hate that thing! It makes my ears all sore."

"You still have to do it InuYasha." Kagome kissed him. "Come on, I can smell mama cooking dinner.

They went downstairs the find the kitchen table already set and a wonderful dinner that Mrs. Higurashi had made. InuYasha was nearly drooling from the smell. They all sat down to eat, laughing with each other and having a good time.

After dinner, they all sat down to watch a movie. before going to bed. InuYasha was amazed with it. He'd seen the terebi a bunch of times when he'd been to Kagome's, but he never seemed to get over it.

When the movie finally ended, they all went to bed. InuYasha laid down with Kagome on her bed, holding her close. Kagome's mom didn't mind that they slept in the same bed, she apparently trusted InuYasha not to try anything. Needless to say, InuYasha was extremely grateful.

He kissed her lightly. "I love you Kagome."

Kagome kissed him back. "I love you too."

The next day Kagome's mom came into the room to wake them up.

"Come on, we have to go shopping for clothes for InuYasha." she said.

InuYasha sat up quickly. "Oh no! I'm not wearing any weird clothes from this time!" he shouted.

Kagome's mother sighed, giving her daughter a look, who nodded.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm. "InuYasha? I think you'd look really nice in my era's clothes. Will you just try them? For me?" she gave him a look that he just couldn't refuse. Oh yes, she knew InuYasha's weak spot.

The hanyou looked at her for a moment, about to say yes, when he came to a realization. He quickly looked to Kagome's mom and then back at Kagome. "You two are evil! Trying to get me to do things like that!"

Kagome's mother laughed and walked out of the room. Maybe InuYasha was sharper than they originally though. Kagome on the other hand gave InuYasha a new look, one that set up alarms in his head.

Kagome glared at him. "InuYasha! SI-"

She never got to finish as the hanyou quickly kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, forgetting that she was supposed to be sitting him, and ran her tongue along his fangs.

They separated for air, and InuYasha, panting, said. "I didn't say I wouldn't do it for you, Kagome."

The girl beamed at him, and kissed him again. "Come on, we have to get ready."

Later, when they entered the mall, InuYasha couldn't help but be amazed by it's size. "Wow! This hut is huge!" he said.

Several people looked at him in confusion. _'Did he just call this a hut?'_

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome both smacked themselves. "InuYasha," said Kagome. "It's called a mall, nobody calls buildings huts anymore."

InuYasha nodded, barely aware of what she was saying. "This place is really loud! he said."

Kagome gave him a sympathetic look, to his hearing, the mall must be deafening. She took his hand. "Come on! Let's go find you some clothes to wear!"

The three of them headed over to the nearest clothing store, (I'm really lazy and I hate writing about clothes, So I'm going to be very vague about this) and found InuYasha several red, black, and a few blue shirts, some jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

They walked out of the mall later, laden with bags of clothes, and walked into the parking garage. They walked for some time, trying to find their car, when InuYasha stiffened.

Kagome, noticing this, asked, "What's wrong InuYasha?"

"There are people following us." he snarled.

Mrs. Higurashi looked around. "I don't see anyone."

They all stood in silence, listening for noise, when InuYasha snarled. "We know your there!"

They waited as four men walked out from between the cars. "You got pretty good hearing there." commented one.

"What do you want?" asked InuYasha.

"Well, you can start with any money you got." said one, pulling out a gun. InuYasha looked at the weapon with disdain. That was a weapon? Pitiful. "And maybe the girl next to you also."

The men laughed as InuYasha snarled. He put the bags down and took a step towards the men.

One of them pointed the gun at InuYasha. "Hey! you stay right there if you want to live."

InuYasha snorted. "Keh. And what will two pathetic humans do to me?" he took another step forward, and his question was answered.

Two gunshots rang through the garage as one of the men fired at InuYasha, hitting him in the chest.

Kagome screamed. She'd seen InuYasha get hurt before, but by a gun?

InuYasha stopped, looking down at the wounds for a moment. "That's supposed to hurt?" he said, looking back up at the men.

Their eyes widened, and one of them shot InuYasha again. "What the hell?" he said.

"Keh. Weak human weapons." said InuYasha, but he started to fall as he said it, and collapsed onto the ground.

The men all looked at him, mimicking InuYasha. "Weak Human weapons!" They laughed, "As if he's not human too!"

They all stopped laughing as InuYasha's body started to pulse.

"What's going on?"

Then, InuYasha stood, his eyes red. Snarling, he leapt at the men. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi didn't' even bother to watch, they turned around, not wanting to see the men torn to shreds.

Kagome waited for the sound of their flesh tearing, for their screams, but only heard a few crashes behind her. Cautiously, she turned, only to find the men already knocked down, a now normal InuYasha standing over one of the men, who had fallen onto his back in shock.

"What are you?" he asked.

InuYasha smirked. "I'm the guy who will kill you if you bother us again."

The man gulped before getting up and running off, leaving his gun behind. Soon after the other men got up and ran off too.

InuYasha watched them go, before turning around. To see Kagome.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome ran over to him and hugged him, forgetting about his wounds. "You controlled your demon blood InuYasha!"

The hanyou looked down at her. "Yeah. So?"

Kagome looked up at him. "But how?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No...I guess not." she looked at his wounds. "Do they hurt?"

"Keh." InuYasha turned his head away from her, as if he was insulted that Kagome could think he was in pain.

Kagome hugged him. InuYasha would always be there to protect her. "We have to head home so we can take care of your wounds, InuYasha."

Mrs. Higurashi started to pick up the bags, but InuYasha beat her to it. "I'm not weak just because of a few wounds, he said.

Kagome's mom smiled, but backed away and let the hanyou carry them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga looked at the demon across from him. "So you'll do it then?" he asked.

The other demon was silent for awhile, thinking over Koga's plan. Finally, he answered. "No. I will never work with Naraku. Our goals may one day end up being the same, yet I will never work a long side such filth."

Koga looked at the demon in shock. "You have nothing to lose though! You'll get exactly what you want, and so will we!"

The other demon leaned forward, so that his features were clearly illuminated by the fire. "This Sesshomaru has already made his decision. You will leave now before I kill you, slowly and painfully."

Koga gulped and nodded before he got up and quickly left the campsite. Sesshomaru was a lot more intimidating than InuYasha!

Sesshomaru watched as the wolf demon ran off. What the wolf demon had been disturbing, the very idea that Naraku was getting new allies bothered him. Perhaps it would be best if he settled this problem before going after InuYasha's Tetsusaiga again.

InuYasha deserved to know about the plans as well. He need to make sure InuYasha stayed alive long enough for him to kill his younger brother anyway.

Yes, He'd be his younger brothers protector, but only so long as he could kill him in the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! review! Next chapter on Thursday! (I'll see if I can make it longer too. But that depends on how many reviews I get!)


	15. Hojo's Shattered Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 15 - Hojo's shattered heart  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/14/05**

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she pulled another bullet from InuYasha. Bandaging wounds from a blade or from the claws of a demon was one thing, but having to pry out pieces of metal and watch the blood ooze out after it was removed was too much.

Mrs. Higurashi had tried to help with tending to InuYasha, but ended up making things difficult. Kagome, in her distressed state of mind, only snapped at her. When Sota had walked in and paled at the site of his hero injured, Mrs. Higurashi had quickly used it as her excuse to leave the room, taking Sota away with a small reassuring smile.

"InuYasha will be fine," she said, gently hugging her son before leading him away.

Kagome's grandfather of course, had walked into the room and while everyone knew he did not approve of InuYasha and Kagome's relationship, he had thanked the half-demon when he heard about what had happened. He couldn't help but half-heartedly throw a sutra at InuYasha with a equally half-hearted "Be gone", ignoring Kagome's outraged shouting.

InuYasha was laying on the floor ignoring any pain he felt as Kagome removed the bullets. He tried to block out the scent of Kagome's tears and the sound of her small sobs, instead staring at a small spot in the wall, thinking back to those human weapons.

He was slightly surprised at how powerful they were, considering how small they were. They felt like being hit with an arrow, only they went deeper. Kagome called the weapons "guns" and the things they shot bullets.

He held one of the small pieces of metal that Kagome had just pulled out in his hand, studying it. The thing was tiny, and how it had moved from such a small weapon with such force was extraordinary.

Kagome had said they had larger guns too, and other more powerful weapons in her time. He shook his head in amazement. The things humans had done in 500 years amazed him.

Still, these guns were nothing compared to his Tetsusaiga. He'd choose his sword over a human weapon any day.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." she sobbed as she began to pull out the third bullet.

The hanyou glared at her. "What are you sorry about wench?" he said, ignoring the fact that Kagome's mother could hear. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes. "You're always getting hurt because of me," she explained.

Unable to ignore her tears any longer, InuYasha brought his hand up to her cheek, gently wiping away another tear with his thumb.

"Kagome..." he sighed. "I don't care how badly I'm injured Kagome, as long as you're safe, I'm happy. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you get hurt."

He pulled her down to him, giving her a soft kiss. He watched her give him a small smile and nod, but he knew that she wasn't truly happy. She wouldn't be so long as he was injured, but he silently promised that he would do whatever he could to keep her happy from then on.

She quickly bandaged his wounds, holding back a fresh set of tears. When she finally finished, she got up to leave, but InuYasha grabbed her hand. He pulled her down again for another kiss, putting all the love he had for her into it.

The mall and dealing with InuYasha's injuries had taken most of the daytime away, and when InuYasha and Kagome separated, InuYasha noticed that it was close to sunset.

"I want to show you something," he whispered, still a little breathless from the kiss.

Kagome nodded, and let him lead her outside, to the Goshinboku. InuYasha held her close, before whispering, "Hold on tight." Then he leapt up into the branches, ignoring Kagome's scream at the quick jump. She smacked his arm when they landed on a branch.

"Give me more warning next time." she glared at him, but she couldn't help but smile.

InuYasha nodded, kissing her once more. He couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. He picked her up and settled her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Together they faced the sunset, coming down only to eat, and then spending the rest of the evening in each other's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lord Sesshomaru will not be joining us." said Naraku.

In front of him was Koga, who had just told him how Sesshomaru had responded to their plans.

Koga looked up at him. "If he sides with InuYasha, then this won't be too easy. Sesshomaru isn't exactly weak."

Naraku nodded in agreement. "Yes, but Sesshomaru and I have worked together before." He ignored Koga's incredulous look and continued. "The plan was to get the Tetsusaiga for him, and take InuYasha's life, but I tricked Sesshomaru. I think that is why he is unwilling to work with me again."

"So what should we do?" asked Koga.

Kikyo, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "If this demon you two speak of is as powerful as you claim, then perhaps we should deal with it first, before InuYasha returns with that miko."

Koga nodded. He had been surprised when Kikyo had explained the use of that well that InuYasha had jumped into before. He never knew that Kagome was from a separate time, but know when he thought about it, it did make sense. He knew now though that when he had Kagome again, he'd have to make sure she couldn't get back to her time again, or she could easily escape him. Oh no, he'd make sure his mate stayed with him and obeyed him.

Naraku considered Kikyo's suggestion. "Yes, that does sound like a reasonable idea Kikyo. The two brothers would prove to be a challenge if they worked as a team, and even if it is unlikely, considering how much they hate each other, it could very well happen."

The other two looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "Sesshomaru is a strong demon, he's very powerful and he certainly isn't rash like InuYasha. I don't think that it would be wise to simply go after him and try to fight him. He needs to be lured in. The easiest way of course, is a human girl that he travels with."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen several hours ago, and the Higurashi shrine was very busy. Everyone was awake. Mrs. Higurashi and InuYasha had awoke several hours ago, she not being able to sleep, and he just waking up at sunrise out of habit. The old man had gotten up not long after they did and after a quick breakfast, immediately went to go perform his duties around the shrine. Kagome and Souta had both woken up not too long ago and both were now racing through the house, getting ready for school.

At the moment, only Mrs. Higurashi and InuYasha were in the kitchen. InuYasha was drumming his claws on the table, impatient, as always, for Kagome to be ready to leave. The hanyou was dressed in a some clothes that they had bought the other day at the mall, a red t-shirt and jeans, along with a pair of shoes that were a size larger than they needed to be because InuYasha had complained about how his "feet couldn't breath" in the other pairs. On the table in front of him was a black hat, which he refused to wear any longer than he had to.

Kagome's mom sat across from him, sipping her coffee. She had already cleaned Kagome's and Sota's plates and put them in the dishwasher. She ignored the newspaper on the table and instead studied the hanyou across from her. She too felt bad that InuYasha had been hurt on her and Kagome's behalf, but she remained silent about her feelings. She was still a little shocked about what InuYasha had said earlier when she tried to thank him.

"Don't thank me, Higurashi-san" he said, waving her off. "You are Kagome's pack, and just like I'll do anything to protect her, I'll do anything to protect you."

She had been a little confused by InuYasha's use of the word "pack" but had quickly figured out that it meant family to him. Being a dog demon, she supposed that he would call a family a pack anyway. But what had truly astounded her was InuYasha's selflessness. He had been completely willing to give his life for Kagome and her.

She noticed she was staring at the hanyou and quickly averted her eyes, only to see Kagome walk into the kitchen, wearing her usual school uniform.

InuYasha stood at her entrance, a rare smile on his face. "Ready to go, wench?" he asked.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at InuYasha's choice of words again, but said nothing, having realized that InuYasha had turned it into a term of endearment, in a way.

"Hai" answered Kagome, smiling. She had been looking forward to being able to see her friends again and go to school to catch up with her schoolwork.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him with her as she hurried out of the house. "Bye mama!" she yelled, still pulling the hanyou along.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Have a good day, dear!" she called back. She looked at InuYasha; no words were needed. He looked back at her and nodded, silently assuring her that he would watch after Kagome.

The walk to school was pleasant, even InuYasha had to admit. InuYasha listened to Kagome chatter on about school and how she had missed her friends, barely understanding some of the things she spoke about, but he nodded and smiled anyway, happy just hear her voice and see her smile.

He was still a little worried and over protective of her though, he had wanted to carry her there, but she had refused, insisting that it would be awkward for her to be carried into school.

Instead they held hands, taking there time on their way to school. InuYasha's eyes constantly seemed to search the sidewalks under the brim of his hat as they walked, always on the alert for anything threatening. Kagome sighed, knowing that she'd never get InuYasha to just enjoy his surroundings and forget about potential dangers.

When they reached the school, most of the students were already there, milling about and talking amongst one another. As they approached, several students noticed InuYasha and Kagome, and that they were holding hands.

Whispers followed them, and although Kagome didn't seem to notice it, InuYasha's ears easily picked up their low tones.

"_Whose that holding Higurashi's hand?_"

"_Did you see that guy?_ _Silver hair? Yellow eyes?_"

"_He's kind of cute._"

InuYasha ignored all of these, they were unimportant and he wasn't too concerned about them. But one comment got his attention.

"_What will Hojo say?_"

The name sounded awfully familiar. He though back to when he had heard it before, and then it hit him. He'd completely forgot about that guy Kagome had mentioned that one night, when she was angry with him. He stopped suddenly, forcing Kagome to stop to as he pulled on her hand.

"Kagome." he whispered. "Whose Hojo?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh no!" she said. "I completely forgot about him!"

Kagome looked up at him. "InuYasha, you have to go, okay?"

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"You just can't okay? I went on a date with Hojo when I had that fight with you, and I have to tell him about us!" she explained.

"So?" asked InuYasha.

"So, I don't want a fight to happen. It will be easier If I handle this alone. Please, InuYasha?" she begged, putting her hands together.

InuYasha was about to refuse, when he saw Kagome's three friends hurrying over. He quickly nodded his head. "Okay." he said, not wanting to have to talk with Kagome's friends. He hurried away, avoiding the other students.

Kagome sighed with relief and turned, only to see her three friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, all staring at her. "Who was that, Kagome?" asked Eri.

"InuYasha." she answered, turning around to see InuYasha leaving the school.

"InuYasha?" repeated Yuka. "Whose is he?"

"Isn't InuYasha your two-timing, selfish, arrogant, boyfriend?" asked Eri.

"About that," said Kagome. "He's not really as bad as I made him out to be."

Her friends raised their eyebrows, looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, normally when I talked to you guys It was after I had a fight with him," explained Kagome.

Yuka sighed. "Kagome, if your having fights with him at all then you shouldn't even be with him!"

Kagome frowned. No matter what, her friends would probably insist that InuYasha was a bad boyfriend. Even if they realized that InuYasha was a bad person, Kagome was unsure if they would approve oh him, simply because they wanted to get Kagome and Hojo together.

A call came from behind them. "Higurashi!"

Kagome turned to see Hojo hurrying towards them. He waved at them, smiling.

_'How am I going to tell him about InuYasha?' _thought Kagome, a little worried. She knew she had to do it, but she didn't want to hurt Hojo's feelings, she knew what heartbreak felt like, and she didn't want to put Hojo through that. Only Ayumi seemed to believe that Kagome should have a choice in who she loved.

Her friends squealed behind her. "He really likes you Kagome!" said Yuka.

Eri gave her a little push towards Hojo. "Go talk to him!" she whispered.

Kagome stumbled away, and then walked closer to Hojo. His smiled grew as she approached.

"Hi Hojo." she said, putting on a smile.

Hojo pulled out something from his bag. "Hi Higurashi! I hope your feeling well? Your grandfather told me all about your illness. It sounded serious."

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine Hojo, thanks."

Hojo nodded. "I was going to get you some herbs to help you get better, but I figured you have enough already" '_Got that right' _thought Kagome. "So I bought you something for your new dog, Kagome." he handed her a leash, and a dog toy that was shaped like a bone. Kagome looked at them in confusion.

"My...dog?" she said, confused.

"Yeah, when I came to see you, you were still asleep, so I couldn't bother you. But I heard the dog growling when I got close to the door. Your mom said it doesn't like strangers." answered Hojo.

Realization dawned on Kagome. She knew that InuYasha had been the cause of the growling, and now Hojo had bought a leash...for InuYasha. She burst out in laughter at the thought of InuYasha wearing a leash.

Her friends looked at her, unsure about why she had suddenly began laughing. "Kagome...?" said Eri, trying to get her attention.

Kagome shook her head and waved, calming down. "I'm fine." she said. She looked at Hojo, who was looking at her expectantly. Realizing he had just said something and was waiting for her to answer, she asked, "What did you say Hojo?"

"I was wondering, since your not sick anymore, if you'd like to go out again sometime this weekend?"

Kagome noticed her three friends giving her glares, trying to get her to go with Hojo. She shook her head at them, and looked back at Hojo.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I can't." she said.

Hojo looked a little disappointed, but quickly put his smile back on. "Oh well, some other time then?"

Kagome shook her head again. "No, Hojo, I mean I can't. I- I'm with someone else."

"Wha-What?" asked Hojo, hoping he hadn't heard right.

"I love someone else, Hojo. His name's InuYasha, and I've known him for awhile now. I'm sorry Hojo, I truly am." She ended in a small whisper, as though she were afraid of what Hojo might think.

You-wait...what's his name?" asked Hojo.

"InuYasha." answered Kagome.

"Sota said that was your dog's name..." muttered Hojo.

Kagome had to think quickly. "Oh uhh...yeah we named it after him because he gave it to me."

"And...you love him?" Hojo asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. For awhile now. I'm sorry Hojo." Kagome apologized again, hoping that Hojo would understand.

"You bitch!" snarled Hojo. His complete change in attitude took Kagome and her friends by surprise. "I loved you! And you took it and threw it back in my face!" He raised his fist, as though to hit her, but when he realized what he was doing, he stopped himself, and quickly stormed off.

"Wow," breathed Ayumi. "I've never seen Hojo like that."

Kagome felt horrible. She knew Hojo must be hurting, she knew what it felt like after all the times InuYasha had gone to Kikyo. But she knew that, like her, Hojo would get over it. He would, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha! woops, I didn't even realize I wrote "...after all the times InuYasha had gone to Hojo." And I know that InuYasha doesn't swing that way in my FanFic! I meant to put Kikyo there, lol. Anyway, it's fixed now, InuYasha is just your average, straight guy with necrophilia again.


	16. Hojo's New Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 16 - Hojo's New Hope  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/16/05**

The day passed by slowly, and for once Hojo wasn't attentive to the sensei's lecture. Instead he stared off into space, sometimes moving to linger on the girl he loved, Kagome.

He sighed. Hope seemed to have deserted him. For years now he had been kind to Kagome, always understanding of her illnesses, knowing that one day she would get better and live a happy life. How he wished that that happy life would be with him...

But no, it was apparently not meant to be. Not long after he had finally had a successful date with her, she had turned around and told him she loved another. Not only did she love another, but she had said she'd known him for awhile. His hands clenched into a fist on his desk at the thought. How dare she? Was he some tool to be used? Some guy that she could spend time with when she needed a break from this other guy? Had she been fooling around with him this whole time?

If the object of his affections took notice of his pain he was not aware of it. Kagome had been dutifully taking notes on all of the sensei's words and carefully avoiding all eye contact with Hojo. No matter how he tried to get her attention, whether it was by hissing, throwing small crumbled notes to her desk, or even whispering her name, she continued to ignore his pleas for her attention.

Hojo's could feel his heart clench. He had never known heartbreak, and was not prepared for the emotions that flooded his heart and mind. He wanted to strike Kagome and run over to her and hug her at the same time. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he cared for her, loved her, how only she held his heart, while another part of him screamed for revenge, to show her how much she had hurt him, how cruel she had been, it screamed at him to make her hurt as badly as he was.

Tears gathered in his eyes, and he shut them tightly, willing the tears away. He would not cry; he would not break down in front of the school. He did not want Kagome's pity, or apology, he wanted her love.

It was that thought that struck him the hardest. Despite the pain that Kagome had caused him, he still wanted her love. He still wanted to hold her in his arms, and to be with her. He studied the girl in her desk again, writing furiously as the teacher spoke about the United States.

Did she deserve to be forgiven? He thought about it as he watched her. Searching himself, he found that whether she did or not deserve it, he would forgive her. Kagome would never have intentionally hurt him like that. She had always been kind and caring to everyone, and had always had a smile for everyone.

Why then, had Kagome rejected him? Again Hojo found himself searching for answers within himself. What was so inadequate about him? Why did Kagome choose another to be with? What did this other guy have that he didn't?

Hojo's mind turned to the boy that had taken Kagome from him. He was the one who had caused this pain, this heartbreak. If he had never taken Kagome from him, she would never have rejected him like that.

Hojo was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed when the teacher called on him. He raised his eyes to look at the teacher.

"Sumimasen, sensei. What was the question?" he asked, ignoring his classmates' laughter.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "This is not like you Hojo. You are normally very attentive. Now, can you tell me what year the American commodore forced Japan into international markets by forcing his way into Urga Bay?"

Hojo answered half-heartedly, he already learned all of this material in his Juku last week. "In 1853 Mathew Calbraith Perry forced Japan to open it's markets to foreign countries."

_(**Quick Author's Note: **Jukus, or cram schools, are schools high school students go for supplemental lessons, especially for academic subjects that are important to preparation for entrance examinations at all levels.) _

"Correct." said the teacher, ignoring Hojo's unenthusiastic tone. He turned towards the board and continued his lesson.

For the rest of the school day Hojo found himself thinking about how he had lost Kagome to some other guy. Slowly though, those thoughts turned from depressed to hopeful, as he realized that he could still prove to Kagome that he was the better choice, that he could care for her better than any other guy could.

How though? He still didn't know why Kagome had chosen this other boy over him. What was so special about this other guy, so great that Kagome had given up on Hojo?

Hojo found the answers to his questions at the end of the day. As he was heading out of the school, a new bounce in his step as he thought about him winning Kagome back, he saw the very object of his questions.

He was walking out of the doors of the school, amid a large group of chattering kids from the school, all talking about their homework, entrance exams, when he saw Kagome running by, the brightest smile on her face Hojo had ever seen. He watched as she opened her arms wide and crashed into a taller boy with the oddest features Hojo had ever seen.

He was a bit taller than Hojo, and seemed to radiate with a presence... Hojo couldn't quite place it, but alarms quickly went off in Hojo's head. The way the boy carried himself screamed confidence, and he seemed to glare at everyone except Kagome.

But that was not what was so peculiar about the boy. In fact, it was far from it. The boy's hair was perhaps his most noticeable feature. It was long, far longer than any boy's at school. briefly Hojo wondered what school this boy went to that had a dress code that allowed hair that long, or that color.

It was a silver white color, shinning in the sunlight. While his hair attracted plenty of stares, it was definitely not the boy's most peculiar feature. As the boy held Kagome close, Hojo couldn't help but start at his eyes. Amber orbs stared at the school girl, and seemed to hold a depth that Hojo couldn't begin to describe.

Of course, Hojo also couldn't help but notice a lot of the girls at the school were gazing at the boy now, some whispering and giggling, others simply glaring at Kagome with jealousy.

"Look at his hair..." sighed one girl to her friends near Hojo.

"And his eyes!" squealed her friend.

"Ignore that! Look at his body!" exclaimed a third.

Hojo found himself listening to girls conversation as they pointed out everything about the boy. Grudgingly, Hojo had to agree with a few of them. Sure, his hair and eyes made him unique and maybe even exotic, but didn't Hojo also have a good physique?

He watched as the boy took Kagome's bag from her and picked Kagome up. She squealed in delight and laughed, slapping his arm before he carried her out of the school grounds.

Hojo felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looking at him with concern.

"Did you know about him?" he asked them, referring to Kagome's new boyfriend.

Ayumi looked down at her feet, avoiding Hojo's gaze, while Eri and Yuka simply looked apologetic as they nodded.

"She's always been telling us how he's jealous, and violent." said Yuka.

"Not to mention two-timing," added Eri.

"We always thought she would just leave him for you," Yuka said, looking at him with sympathy.

Hojo looked down at Eri's hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off roughly. "If he's what you say he's like, then he shouldn't even be near Kagome." he said before walking away.

Behind him he could hear Ayumi say, "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." And although Hojo couldn't see them, he knew that Yuka and Eri were nodding their heads in agreement as he headed out of the school grounds to follow Kagome and her boyfriend.

Hojo walked in the direction he had seen Kagome go. He knew, from having walked there so many times, that this road lead straight to Kagome's home. He quickened his pace. He wanted to catch up to Kagome and this InuYasha before they reached the shrine.

When he realized that he had not gained any ground on them since leaving the school, Hojo quickly broke out in a run. Every step he took brought him closer to his goal, while every minute wasted brought Kagome farther and farther away. In desperation, he began to shove people who got in the way, daring to run straight across a busy street without waiting for the lights to change.

Soon, he heard voices, and a laugh that sounded like music to him. '_Kagome_' he thought, relief washing over him. He slowed down, deciding that he wanted to hear this InuYasha before he confronted him.

"I hope the others are alright." he heard Kagome say.

"Feh." Hojo heard another voice respond. _'Must be InuYasha_,' he thought. "Everyone will be fine except for Miroku. That monk can't keep his hands to himself, and I'll bet he's unconscious when we go back."

Kagome laughed. "Well he should keep his hands off of Sango if he doesn't want to get hit by her."

Hojo listened closely. Apparently Kagome was having company over. He was glad he decided to catch up with Kagome and InuYasha before he reached the shrine. He wouldn't want to make a big scene in front of her family and guests.

There was a slight pause, and Hojo couldn't hear exactly what was said, but then InuYasha spoke louder.

"Shh. Kagome. Don't worry, I won't let him touch you again. I'm going to kill him for what he did to you Kagome." said InuYasha.

Hojo froze in fear. Was InuYasha talking about him? He hoped not. He listened closely as Kagome spoke again.

"But what about Tetsusaiga? Won't you need that InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"Keh. I could kill that mangy wolf easily with or without the Tetsusaiga." said InuYasha

Hojo was now thoroughly confused. Were they calling him a mangy wolf? And what was the Tetsusaiga? Something about it rang a bell, but he couldn't place it.

How could Kagome like someone like this? Then a thought struck him. Had InuYasha threatened her? Maybe InuYasha was forcing her to be with him. Anger swelled in him. Kagome was probably only pretending to be happy with the jerk.

After all, how could she be happy with some guy that was openly talking about killing someone! Kagome's friends weren't lying when they said he was violent. Kagome shouldn't be near this guy, he might hurt her. Taking a deep breath, Hojo stepped forward, hurrying over to save the girl he loved from this monster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha gave Kagome a rare smile as she got out of the school. He'd waited nearby for the entire day, carefully snooping around through class windows to make sure Kagome was alright.

When she walked out into the sunlight and saw him, she quickly returned the smile. "InuYasha!" she called, running to him, opening her arms.

InuYasha let her crash into him, quickly steadying himself as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest for a moment before pulling back.

"I missed you." she said.

InuYasha smirked, "Keh. How could you not miss me?" The truth was though, that InuYasha missed her too. The time they had spent apart as she was at school seemed like an eternity to him. Mentally he made a note to bring something of Kagome's with him tomorrow so he could at least smell her as he waited for school to end.

Kagome gave him a playful shove at his comment. "Baka. You think I don't know you missed me too?"

InuYasha took her bag from her, remaining silent as he did so. He put it on his back, and ignoring the many students staring, he picked Kagome up in his arms. Leaning down, he kissed her and whispered in her ear, "Who said I didn't miss you?"

She laughed as he swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms out of the school. "InuYasha! Put me down!" she squealed, slapping his arm.

"No. You are too injured. This InuYasha must carry the weak human." answered InuYasha, imitating his half-brothers way of speaking.

'"I'm not too injured!" Kagome protested. "I've been fine the whole day without help!"

InuYasha tightened his grip on her. "I know, but I like the excuse to carry you." he said, kissing her again.

"I'll just have to find more reasons for my strong hanyou to carry me then." answered Kagome, burying her head in his chest.

"Keh. As if you need an excuse." snorted InuYasha. Then, in a whisper, he added, "I'm never letting you go, Kagome."

"I hope so, InuYasha." Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing as InuYasha carried her home.

For once, InuYasha didn't run or jump as he carried her. He even obeyed the stupid human rules that he had learned, like crossing the street as the light changed to "walk" or "cross", and being polite to the humans in the city. Several people looked up and watched as InuYasha carried Kagome, and he distinctly heard one older woman whisper to her friend, "Aren't they a cute couple?"

As they neared the shrine, Kagome spoke up again.

"I hope the others are alright." she said.

"Feh." Snorted InuYasha. "Everyone will be fine except for Miroku. That monk can't keep his hands to himself, and I'll bet he's unconscious when we go back."

Kagome laughed. "Well he should keep his hands off of Sango if he doesn't want to get hit by her."

Both InuYasha and Kagome were silent, lost in thoughts, when Kagome let out a little whimper.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome squeezed him tightly. "I'm scared, InuYasha. What if Koga comes back?"

InuYasha was a little shocked. Didn't she know he would protect her? He would never let anyone hurt Kagome.

"Shh. Kagome." he whispered, trying to comfort the girl. "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you again. I'm going to kill him for what he did to you Kagome." he said kissing her forehead.

Kagome looked up at him, and InuYasha could tell she was still worried. "But what about Tetsusaiga? Won't you need that InuYasha?" she asked.

"Keh. I could kill that mangy wolf easily with or without the Tetsusaiga." said InuYasha, trying to reassure the girl.

Suddenly, InuYasha picked up footsteps. They were extremely close. He dismissed it as another person from the city and kept carrying Kagome. His ears twitched uncomfortably under the hat as they listened to the footsteps get closer. He'd be able to take them off at the shrine.

When he realized that the person was coming directly behind him, he swiftly put Kagome down, ignoring her startled gasp and turned around, coming face to face with - a kid from the school.

"What do you want?" he was about to ask, but he didn't have a chance before the boy punched him unexpectedly.

Taken by surprise that a human would hit him, InuYasha didn't even move as the kid threw the punch. He stood there, staring at it, before it collided with his cheek, forcing him head to the side.

He turned his head back towards the kid, glaring at him. He felt Kagome clutch onto his shirt from behind and whisper, "Don't hurt him, InuYasha."

Then, she moved out from behind him and addressed the boy. "Why'd you do that Hojo?"

The boy didn't answer her, instead grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him. "Get behind me Kagome. I won't let him hurt you."

Kagome let out a small "Huh?" before stumbling as Hojo pulled her towards him.

InuYasha watched in confusion and anger, but remember Kagome's request to not hurt the kid. "You're Hojo?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "That's right." he glanced back at Kagome. "And I don't want you coming near Kagome again."

"Keh. Like you could stop me if I wanted to see her." snorted InuYasha.

The boy glared at InuYasha. And Kagome stepped out from behind him. "Hojo, you can't keep me from InuYasha either. I already told you, I love him."

Hojo's face contorted with anger at her words. "No need to act Kagome. I know he forced you, but I'll protect you from him." Without warning, he threw another punch at InuYasha, who was ready for it this time, and quickly dodged the hit.

"What?" asked Hojo, confused. He'd never seen anyone move so fast!

InuYasha grabbed Hojo by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Listen here. I would never force Kagome to do anything like that! NEVER!" InuYasha tightened his grip on Hojo, causing him to cough and gag. "And if you so much as touch Kagome again or take her from me I swear I'll tear you apart!" snarled InuYasha.

He dropped the boy down unceremoniously, and quickly walked over to Kagome. He scooped her up into his arms and continued off towards the shrine, leaving Hojo on the sidewalk, red in the face and panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Hojo looked up to see InuYasha carrying Kagome away, who gave him a sympathetic look before turning to talk with InuYasha.

_'Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you from him.'_ thought Hojo as he got up. But first, He'd need to get some help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read:**

So, How was the chapter? Please review and tell me! Oh and also, if any of you have questions for me just put them in your review and I'll email you back as soon as I can. I know I haven't really been too responsive to reviews, only emailing a few of you now and then, but I've decided to change that.

There is one review that I feel I should answer in public however. crazyperson asked about "**A New Leader**". I had not realized that anyone was still looking for this fanfiction, or was even interested in it, because I took it down after it was up for about a week or so. However, I want to assure anyone that is curious about "**A New Leader**" that I did not take it down permanently, and I plan on **posting it again in the middle of November**.


	17. Sesshomaru's Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 17 - Sesshomaru's Troubles  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/20/05**

Koga eyed the others in the room with him. Kikyo was sitting across from him, studying her bow, while Naraku stood off to the side of the room, leaning against the wall. Nobody spoke, it had been that way for awhile now, each of them simply waiting for night.

The sun was setting at the moment, orange and red painted the sky and shined through the windows as the sun crept closer to the horizon. Naraku looked out of the window to see how much longer until nightfall.

"You two will have to set out soon," he told them.

Koga stood and stretched. "The sooner the better." he said. He held out his hand to help Kikyo up.

Kikyo eyed his hand and then got up herself, ignoring his offer of help. Koga frowned but said nothing, instead walking out of the room. "I'll be outside." he growled.

Kikyo took her time leaving, swinging her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and picking up her bow. She turned and walked out of the room slowly, ignoring Naraku's gaze.

When the door shut behind her, Naraku turned and looked out of the window again to see Kikyo and Koga hurrying off to find Sesshomaru. Soon, they would return with that human girl, and Sesshomaru would have to come to them.

Koga eyed the priestess as they hurried over to where he had last seen Sesshomaru. Unlike InuYasha, Sesshomaru did not travel very fast, unless there was need to, and wouldn't have moved very far.

The priestess looked a lot like Kagome, he realized. How he had not realized it before was beyond him, but the resemblance was striking. He could almost see her wearing the same clothes Kagome always wore. They could easily been confused.

But this miko acted a lot different from the Kagome he had learned to love. Where Kagome was always cheerful and had the brightest smile he had ever seen, and the most wonderful scent, this miko was calm and collected, and very unemotional. All of that on top of her filthy scent of death.

_'Hell, I can see why the mutt gave up on her as well.'_ he thought. _'Can't blame him for choosing Kagome as well.'_

They walked long after the sun had set, neither of them speaking. There wasn't any need to, they were not friends, they were only working together to get what they wanted. But working together would make things easier, and so they did.

When they finally reached Sesshomaru's last camp, Koga quickly sniffed for Sesshomaru's scent and which direction it went in. They followed it in silence, neither wanting to make Sesshomaru aware of their presence until long after they were gone with the girl.

Finally, Koga began to smell smoke. He held up his hand to the miko, signaling for her to stop. The smoke was undoubtedly from a camp fire for the human to keep warm. They crept closer, to get a clear view of the camp.

The human girl was humming to herself by the fire, holding her hands out for warmth. Behind her, a small green demon muttered under his breath, occasionally yelling at the girl for putting her hands to close to the fire.

They both looked around for any sign of Sesshomaru. Fortunately, he didn't appear to be nearby. _'Perfect,'_ thought Koga, smirking. _This is going to be easier than I thought.'_

Behind him he could hear the miko drawing her bow, the wood creaking as it was bent from the strain. He held his breath for a moment before he heard the twang of the bowstring, and the small whistle of the arrow as it flew by his ear and landed into the demon's throat.

He let out a small gurgle as the girl screamed. Cursing, Koga sped forward and clamped his hand down over her mouth, silencing her. "Shut up!" he whispered harshly. He picked the girl up, ignoring her kicking and flailing, and sped off with the miko not far behind.

Amazingly, the girl eventually tired herself out and fell asleep, and he slowed to a walk. He was constantly checking his surroundings though, making sure that Sesshomaru wasn't about to kill him. Behind him, the miko was walking calmly, despite the fact that the demon lord could come at any moment.

Needless to say, he was extremely glad when they reached their hideout. Koga felt a little shame in the fact that he had made a deal with Naraku, but it was well worth it if it meant he would have Kagome as his mate.

"So, you have brought her." commented Naraku when they walked in, still carrying the girl.

They set her down, and each sat quietly, never taking there eyes of the girl. Koga stared out of the window in Naraku's castle at the moon. Now, all they had to do was wait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked quietly through the woods. The sound of crickets reached his ears. Occasionally he heard a small rabbit or other insignificant animal run off, rustling the bushes as it went.

He was tired, not that he would admit it to anyone but himself, but he was tired nonetheless, and he didn't feel the need to return to camp quickly. Rin, he knew, would be safe for the moment. Jacken had not yet failed him in protecting the girl.

Rin was an odd subject to him. He did not know why he cared about her. He often found himself convincing himself that he did not care for her. He would stop those thoughts as soon as he noticed he was doing it. He would care for Rin so long as she stayed with him. If she left, she left. He would protect her however. She was loyal to him, and as a Lord, he would protect those who were loyal to him.

He had just gone to see InuYasha. Instead, he'd ended up having to explain himself to that monk and demon slayer again. Where InuYasha could have gone with his miko for such a long time he did not know, and his friends were unwilling to explain it to him. All they said is that after his fight with Koga, InuYasha had gone with the miko to her home.

Anger rose in him as he thought about the monk's stubbornness, and lack of respect. Sesshomaru was the lord of the Western Lands, and expected to be treated as such. Evidently InuYasha's disregard for those that were higher than them had rubbed off on the humans.

But that was not important. What had been important was the fact that InuYasha would be warned of the dangers when he returned. He hoped his fool of a brother would know enough to stay away from the wolf demon and the others

Of course, he had made the humans give their word that they would stress the importance of staying away to InuYasha. Sesshomaru knew that his brother was foolhardy would most likely never listen to his warning, so he had also made sure that the humans did not mention his name at all.

If InuYasha found out Sesshomaru had given the warning, InuYasha was just as likely to believe it was some trap Sesshomaru was setting. And frankly, Sesshomaru would not have it. He even told the humans to tell that miko of the danger. If anyone had any sway over his half brother, Sesshomaru knew it was that young miko he traveled with.

Hopefully with all his companions against him, InuYasha would not think to try and seek Koga out. They would outnumber him and easily overpower him. And Sesshomaru had to make sure his brother stayed alive long enough for him to kill his half brother.

He stopped short when he entered his camp. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Jacken lay there, motionless, dead, with an arrow in him. Sesshomaru looked around slowly, for any sign of Rin.

Sniffing the air, he found that she had not been in the camp for awhile. His eyes flashed with anger when he realized who else had been in the camp. That insufferable wolf, Koga. Swiftly, Sesshomaru walked over to Jacken and yanked the arrow out of the demon.

He drew his father's fang, and watched as the small demons from the underworld became visable. He killed them quickly, and watched as the wound in Jacken's side healed and he began to breathe. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! You revived me!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru nearly grimaced as he heard Jacken's voice. Why did he revive him? Oh yes, because he's an honorable Lord. Cursing himself and his stupidity, Sesshomaru walked away, ignoring the toad. Next time the toad died, he'd make sure he remembered how annoying he was before he revived him.

"My Lord I am sorry I didn't have any warning!" cried Jacken.

Sesshomaru continued to ignore him, keeping his anger in check.

"I didn't even hear a thing! I was watching that pesky human when suddenly someone shot the arrow straight at me! I couldn't do a thing!" Jacken groveled next to Sesshomaru.

"Forgive me my Lord! It will never happen again!" Still, Sesshomaru ignored his servants pleas.

"Jacken." he said. That was it, one simple word and the toad's mouth shut tight.

"Yes, My Lord?" asked Jacken.

"Stay here until I return with Rin." he said while walking away.

Once he was out of site from the camp, Sesshomaru broke out into a run, racing along the scent of the wolf and a companion of his. Faintly Sesshomaru could also pick up Rin's scent, but he focused entirely on the wolf's. Koga will pay for taking Rin from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha held Kagome close to him, combing her hair with his claws. He had woken up hours ago, and was immediately greeted with her angelic features. It had been that way for days now, Kagome had started letting him sleep next to her in the bed. He blushed at the thought. Nothing happened of course, other than simply holding each other and some very enjoyable kissing sessions, but at those times, InuYasha was content. With Kagome near, he always felt complete.

Kagome was always beautiful to him, but when she slept all InuYasha wanted to do was just watch her. He had seen Kagome asleep before, plenty of times, but he had never truly had the time to truly see her asleep. Now it was different.

In the feudal era he was always more concerned about demons, jewel shards, or Naraku. But in her time, when none of those threats were around, he finally had the luxury to just gaze at her.

He glanced at the clock at the side of her bed. Kagome had taught him a little about telling the time with the clocks, and thankfully he had an amazing memory. In a little while Kagome would have to wake and go to school again. It would be her fourth day of going to school. Tomorrow was the day they'd head back to the feudal era.

Oddly enough, was a little disappointed that the time had gone by so quickly and they'd be back in the feudal era so quickly. When they went back it would probably mean the end of spending so much time with Kagome alone, and they would be fighting demons and looking for jewel shards again.

Not that InuYasha didn't want to look for jewel shards, but if he had a choice between spending the rest of his days with just Kagome, or finding the jewel shards, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd choose Kagome.

Of course, that could never truly be. The jewel shards were too important to just let Naraku simply find them all. If he did that, wouldn't Kagome's time be changed as well? InuYasha didn't really understand this type of thing, but sometimes thoughts like that crossed his mind when he was alone in a tree.

He never shared such thoughts with Kagome though. If he did she would definitely be more determined to go shard hunting more, but he didn't want to worry her over the price of failure. He didn't want her to think about what the effects would be on her if they failed. He knew she worried enough about what would happen to him and the others if they failed.

He glanced at the clock again. Any minute now that clock would start that screeching noise and his ears would be ringing for the rest of the day. Thankfully, InuYasha had finally figured out how to turn the thing off. He reached over the sleeping girl and flipped the switch that said "alarm".

He then lay back and watched Kagome for a few moments before gently shaking her. He hoped that she wouldn't mind if she woke a few minutes earlier than she had to. He wanted to just spend some time with her before she had to hurry and go to school.

"Kagome." he whispered.

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "InuYasha?"

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Good morning, beautiful."

Kagome smiled. "Good morning." She leaned forward and kissed him. Kami, InuYasha could learn to love mornings.

She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beat. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer than she was before.

"So, will my strong hanyou be walking with me to school again today?" Kagome asked, a small smile on her face.

InuYasha smirked, he decided to tease her a bit. "Oh...I don't know. What makes you think I'd want to?"

Kagome pouted, but InuYasha could tell it was an act. She suddenly smirked, rivaling InuYasha's trademark smirk. She pulled away from him suddenly and got out of bed, immediately getting ready for school.

InuYasha stared at her as she got ready, pouting at the loss of warmth and the feel of her arms around him. He got up and tried to go to her, but she quickly walked away, not eve looking at him. Damn it! He didn't mean to get her angry!

"Kagome..." he trailed off, his eyes pleading.

She glanced at him, her eyes tearful. "You won't even walk with me to school, InuYasha." she complained.

He immediately felt shame. He had only meant it to tease her. "Kagome I'm...I'm sorry. I'll go with you okay? I promise." Anything to make her happy.

Kagome smiled then, all traces of sadness disappearing. She hurried over to him and hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek before walking into the bathroom. Abruptly InuYasha realized he had been tricked. Kagome hadn't been sad at all. Damn it!

He glared at the door for a moment before barking a laugh. Kagome had him wrapped around her fingers, he realized. But he wasn't about to complain.

He got into a new change of clothes and then went downstairs to find Mrs. Higurashi preparing breakfast. She looked up as he entered.

"Good morning InuYasha." she said, smiling.

He answered with a "Good Morning" of his own before flopping down into one of the chairs at the table.

Mrs. Higurashi handed him a cup of tea, something he'd began to enjoy in the morning while he was in Kagome's time, as well as a plate of some eggs and toast.

He ate quickly, pausing only as Kagome came down stairs in her uniform. She smiled and sat down next to him to eat her own breakfast.

After they had eaten their breakfast, and ignored very many amused glances from Kagome's mother, InuYasha waited by the door while Kagome hurried through the house to finish up getting ready for school.

Mrs. Higurashi walked over and stood next to him, waiting for Kagome to come downstairs. Every morning was like this, And Mrs. Higurashi would kiss Kagome good bye and give InuYasha hug just before they headed outside.

And that's just what happened when Kagome came down stairs. Kagome quickly kissed her mom, saying good bye and heading out the door. InuYasha turned around, thinking that maybe he had escaped the display of affection from Mrs. Higurashi, when he felt her hand on his shoulder. '_Damn it_' he thought. He turned around slowly and let the older woman embrace him, slightly embarrassed.

"I know I don't need to ask this," said Mrs. Higurashi, "But watch her for me, okay?"

She only let go after she felt InuYasha nod, and then tweaked his ear once before letting him turn around and catch up to Kagome.

He was still a little red when he reached her, and she smiled as she took his hand. "Come on InuYasha."

She dragged him along cheerfully, talking about her classes and teachers. He would comment occasionally, for once being truly interested in Kagome's world. He had never truly taken the time to see what he learned in school, always sneering at her homework and books, but lately he had found out that Kagome's time knew many things that his did not, and it wasn't nearly as useless as he once thought.

When they reached the school, Kagome's friends quickly crowded around her, greeting her warmly and offering InuYasha a brief hello. All of them had met InuYasha during the course of his stay, usually when InuYasha walked with Kagome to school or came to pick her up and walk with her on the way home after school.

None of them seemed to trust InuYasha completely, especially after all the tales that Kagome had apparently spread about him. He'd been a bit angry at first when he heard about that, especially when Kagome's friends began to talk about it right in front of him and Kagome, but Kagome had quickly stood up for him.

"Kagome," began Eri. "We were wondering if you two wanted to see a movie later today."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at the question. He found out what a movie was awhile ago - Sota had showed him a few, but why had Kagome's friends suddenly accepted him? He looked at Kagome, silently telling her to make the decision.

Kagome was watching him carefully, and nearly sighed in relief when he looked at her for the answer. She turned back to Eri. "That would be great, Eri," she told her. "I haven't seen a movie in ages, being sick all the time and all."

InuYasha suddenly felt glad about letting Kagome make the decision. If he had done it he probably would have said no, and now that he knew Kagome wanted to do it, he knew that it would have been a mistake to voice his opinion. Prudence definitely seemed like the best way to keep Kagome happy, he decided.

The bell rang shortly after they greeted each other, and Kagome quickly kissed InuYasha before hurrying off to class. Smiling, InuYasha walked to the edge of the school grounds to a large tree that had become his favorite spot in the past week.

He looked around carefully to see if there were any students or humans watching before he leapt up into the tree. Once he was up there he had a perfect view of the school, and nobody could see him easily among the branches and leaves.

He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and pulled out a small handkerchief that he'd had Kagome carry around lately so it had her scent. He took a deep breath and took the scent in, ready to wait until Kagome was let out of school later in the day. Hopefully the movie would go well, he'd only seen a few, but Sota had said there were a lot of types of movies. Whatever made Kagome happy though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's another chapter! Remember to tell me whatcha think!


	18. Hojo's Hat Trick!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays and Thursdays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 18 - Hojo's Hat Trick!  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/24/05**

Kikyo sat wearily in the room with her two new allies. The fire in the corner of the room gave little warmth, and she rubbed her arms to try and stay warm. The dull patter of rain on the roof echoed through the room, making it hard to hear much from outside, much less the occasional sigh from one of them room's occupants. The sound of the rain was only overcome by the occasional roar of thunder that followed every flash of lightning.

The wolf demon, Koga, stood up suddenly. Kikyo knew little of him, except what she had been able to observe while working with him. He seemed every bit as confident as InuYasha, and just as rash. He had also fallen in love with her reincarnation. It was odd, how both InuYasha and Koga seemed to hate each other, yet they were so alike in some respects.

"Where is he?" he growled. "He should be here already Naraku, especially if he cares about this girl as much as you claim." He glared down at the small girl in the center of the room.

Kikyo turned to study the girl. Kneeling on the floor, she wore a checkered Kimono of orange and off white. The girl was young, with dark hair and brown eyes, that still glimmered with an innocence that only a child can possess. Amazingly, she met Koga's eyes without flinching, or showing any sign of fear. The first thing she had said before they had gagged her and bound her wrists was "Sesshomaru-sama will come and save me."

Naraku stepped closer to Koga, a bit of a challenge in his movements. The fire cast shadows across his features, hiding his expression from view. He stayed silent for a moment as he too studied the girl.

"Sesshomaru will come, Koga. Yet you must be patient. When Sesshomaru does come, I want to be ready for him." Naraku never raised his voice, instead always speaking in a calm tone, but Koga fell silent at his words.

Kikyo never spoke, she didn't waste time explaining her thoughts to demons. Perhaps the only demon she had ever explained herself fully to was InuYasha, but mainly that was out of necessity. At the moment, she was content to let Naraku and Koga argue if they wanted to. She looked at the two demons calmly before standing and walking to the small girl.

The girl glanced at her for a moment, and Kikyo smiled reassuringly as she reached for the ties at her wrist. She ignored Koga's protests and she undid the ties, and then dished the girl some food.

"What are you doing?" demanded Koga. Kikyo kept her eyes on the girl and remained silent. The wolf didn't even possess the manners to ask her politely. Yes, he was just like InuYasha.

Naraku, unlike Koga, raised no objections to her actions. Perhaps he knew what was going on in her mind, that children shouldn't be treated cruelly, or perhaps he saw some other advantage in allowing her to feed the girl.

It didn't matter to her. She smiled gently at the girl and held the food up for her to take. It was only rice, but the girl ate it as though it were the best meal she'd had in weeks. Perhaps it was. After all, who knew what the demon lord fed her.

The wolf quickly strode forward, intending to take the rice, Kikyo had no doubts about that - but he was quickly thrown back when Kikyo quickly put up a barrier. Naraku chuckled and walked back to where he had been before while Koga quickly sat up from where he had fallen and glared at the miko.

"Why are you feeding her? We're not supposed to take care of her for Sesshomaru! We're not babysitting her!" he growled. Perhaps all youkai were like this? Kikyo began to wonder if maybe it was just canine youkai - if Sesshomaru was rude like this, then maybe that was true. Maybe canine youkai were just naturally rude.

When she remained silent, Koga turned towards Naraku. "Doesn't she ever speak? She could at least answer me!" he complained.

Naraku eyed the wolf before answering. "Perhaps she doesn't want to answer you." he said. "Besides, is there any harm in unbinding the girl? Certainly you're not afraid of a human child!" he sneered.

Koga glared the Naraku at the insult, his fists clenching at his sides, but he fell silent at Naraku's words. At least he knew to shut up part of the time.

As the girl finished her rice, Kikyo calmly helped her stand and walked over to the fire for her to keep warm. The girl rubbed her wrists where the rope had held her and tried to hide her shivers. Kikyo simply sat next to her and watched as all of them waited for Sesshomaru to arrive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru hurried along the trail of scent that the wolf had left behind. Rage consumed his thoughts as he imagined killing the wolf over and over again, as well as whoever he was working with. He could pick up three scents, one was the wolf's, the other, Rin's, he was very familiar with, but the third he had no idea who it was. He knew it was familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had come by it before.

As he come over another hill, he picked up a new scent, this one he recognized immediately. It was exactly like Naraku's, yet, different. He never had figured out exactly what was different about it, but he knew that it was Kagura.

He stopped quickly at scanned his surroundings, looking for some sign of the demoness. She saved him the trouble of looking however, by stepping out of the shadows to greet him. She was hiding her mouth behind her fan, probably to hide her expression from him. He straightened as she approached, and quickly caught his breath. He didn't want anyone to see him worked up over finding Rin.

"You seem to be in a hurry Sesshomaru." comment Kagura. "Is it to save that girl?"

_'So much for not letting anyone see me worried about Rin.'_ he thought, hiding a grimace. He just watched as Kagura came closer, still hiding behind that fan of hers. "What do you want Kagura?"

She stopped her approach at his question, this time she didn't manage to hide her expression as her brows came together in a frown. "I wanted to warn you." she said slowly. "If you are going to get that girl, it is a trap. Naraku, Koga and Kikyo are all waiting for you to go after the girl."

Sesshomaru nodded. He should have known that it was them. "If they think that they can use me somehow, then they will find that they are very wrong."

Kagura frowned again. "They do not plan on using you anymore Sesshomaru. They only want to fight you apart from InuYasha, because they know that you two together will be harder than taking you both alone."

Her words shocked Sesshomaru. He didn't let it show however, he didn't even blink. He simply continued to follow Koga's scent, only this time he walked. He didn't want Kagura to see him in a hurry like that again.

Kagura watched him go, somewhat fearful for Sesshomaru's safety. He probably wouldn't notice her ever, and she sighed at the thought. She would make sure he didn't die from being foolish though. She pulled out a feather and rose up into the sky - she had to find InuYasha and his friends quickly. She didn't want Sesshomaru to die without him knowing how she felt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku watched from the corner of his eye as Sango held Kirara in her lap. In front of him, Shippo was coloring in one of those pads that Kagome had brought from her time.

The things that Kagome brought from her time astounded him. The foods, the packaging they came in, the writing tools that she brought for Shippo - everything. He sometimes found himself wishing that he could see her time, if only once. It must be an amazing place - with even more amazing women.

But when he would think of those things, his eyes always found Sango. The demon slayer had caught his eyes, and held his heart ever since he had first laid eyes on her. She did not know it of course, he doubted she ever would.

The truth of it was that he wasn't sure if he wanted Sango knowing. She already seemed to despise him enough for his more perverted habits. If he ever so much as hinted that he truly liked her, what would she think? She already hit him for every advance he had made on her. He shuddered when he thought of her reaction if she ever found out he truly liked her.

She looked up to see him staring at her, or to be more accurate, her chest, and her eyes narrowed. Even angry as she was, Miroku couldn't help but give her a small smile and think of her beauty. How could he ever consider being with other women when Sango was near?

"Get your mind out of the gutter and your eyes somewhere appropriate before I get angry, Miroku." warned Sango.

Miroku shuddered at Sango's warning, and he quickly averted his eyes. Sure he'd be willing to risk a slap or two for groping Sango, but not when she was already expecting it. Normally if she was expecting it he ended up having a nice 'chat' with Hiraikotsu instead of a harmless slap.

Shippo paused in his coloring to study his artwork. Looking over his shoulder, Miroku could see a red and silver mass among an even larger mass of green. To the side of the red and silver mass was another shape of black and some green with a hint of red. Not very detailed or skillful, but Miroku could tell that Shippo was drawing yet another scene with InuYasha being sat.

"When do you think Kagome will come back?" asked Shippo, his words coming slowly as he yawned.

"Well Shippo, InuYasha and Kagome clearly want some alone time. When two people in love, they normally spend the night -" he cut off as Sango hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu. Not too lightly either.

Rubbing his head, and silently thanking Kami that he wasn't knocked unconscious, Miroku decided that perhaps he should keep quiet for awhile.

Sango glared at the monk, giving him a silent warning, she had a lot of ways to warn him, Miroku realized, before she turned to smile at Shippo.

"Kagome will be back soon Shippo. We just have to wait and be patient." she said sweetly.

Abruptly Kirara stood and ran outside. All of them could hear it transform into it's larger form and guard the entrance. Miroku shared a look with Sango before standing and hurrying outside.

They all stopped short when they saw Kagura waiting for them. Next to him, Miroku saw Sango raise her Hiraikotsu to throw at Kagura. She stopped when Kagura spoke however.

"Stop." she said, holding her hand up. "I'm not here to fight you." She looked around then and then tried to look over their shoulders into the hut. "Where is InuYasha and that miko?"

"Why do you want to see them?" asked Sango, clearly suspicious.

"I want to speak to all of you, tajiya. Not just InuYasha." answered Kagura.

"You can speak to us." said Miroku. He didn't want to tell Kagura that InuYasha and Kagome weren't nearby - he didn't really trust Kagura at all.

"Sesshomaru is going to need your help - but especially InuYasha's. Naraku, Koga, and Kikyo are all working together to try and get at Sesshomaru and InuYasha." explained Kagura.

Miroku looked at Sango. This was different. Koga, Kikyo and Naraku all working together? He wasn't entirely ready to believe it.

"Why did they suddenly decide to work together?" asked Miroku.

Kagura sighed but answered quickly. "Naraku just wants Sesshomaru and InuYasha out of the way - Koga wants InuYasha out of the way so he can take Kagome, and Kikyo wants to take InuYasha to hell with her."

"Wait - InuYasha told us he killed Kikyo." said Sango.

Kagura laughed then. "No, that was just a demon puppet that Naraku sent. InuYasha didn't know that though. It would have worked too if Kagome didn't scream for InuYasha."

Miroku could feel himself fill with fear for his friends. He could just see the consequences if Sesshomaru tried to get Rin back without help. He'd be overpowered - however strong he is he wouldn't take the three of them easily - and then after he was out of the way then InuYasha would be in trouble.

"Alright. Lead us to where Naraku is. We'll help Sesshomaru if we can." He turned to Shippo. "Shippo," he whispered. "Stay here and watch Tetsusaiga. If InuYasha and Kagome come back tell them what has happened. We'll leave a scent behind for him to follow."

Shippo nodded and headed back into the tent. Kagura looked at him and Sango when they got onto Kirara alone. "Where is InuYasha and Kagome?" she asked.

"They won't be coming. Not now at least." said Sango.

Kagura studied them for a moment before nodding. "Follow me then." She got onto a feather and took off. Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara just behind, and occasionally they would land and run for a bit, leaving their scents for InuYasha to follow if he came back soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rested her head on her hand as she listened to the sensei drone on. She largely ignored Hojo's attempts to get her attention from where he sat several seats behind her. She already knew all of the things he'd say and ask, and she really didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

She was still amazed at how things had turned out. To think that she had been going out with Hojo not to long ago. He had seemed so nice at the time, but now he didn't have any appeal at all.

She glanced up at the clock. Only a few more minutes until the end of class, and then she and InuYasha would see a movie together. She smiled at the thought. Even if her friends were going with them, and even if InuYasha didn't really know what a date was, she'd still consider it a date.

She listened to the teacher quickly remind them about a test coming up, as well as the homework he had assigned, just before the bell rang. Kagome quickly gathered her belongings and slung her backpack over her shoulder before Hojo could get his things together. She practically ran out of the room to avoid him.

When she got outside, she easily spotted the one person wearing a hate and with silver hair among the crowd of boys and girls in uniforms. Someone that wasn't dressed in a uniform always stood out on school grounds, and InuYasha's odd hair color and gold eyes made him even easier to spot.

He smiled when he saw her - a genuine smile, and held his arms open for her. She hurried over to him and hugged him, ignoring some of the jealous looks she got from other girls in the schoolyard. In fact, those jealous looks only made her happier that she had InuYasha. She looked right at one girl who was glaring at her and pulled InuYasha into a kiss. The girl glared more before she stormed off, and Kagome laughed when she pulled away from the kiss.

Behind her, she heard Eri clear her throat. "If you're done with that," she said, "then I think it's time we headed off to the movie theater."

Kagome nodded, and took InuYasha's hand as she and her friends all walked out of the school grounds. Eri and Yuka were in the lead, with Ayumi just behind them, while Kagome and InuYasha were each content to stay in the back.

Kagome's friends were all curious about InuYasha - after all, they all knew he didn't go to their school, and he wasn't in any school uniform, so they quickly began to ask him questions. Kagome was going to step in for him, but InuYasha surprised her by answering by himself.

"I'm not in school anymore." he said. "I didn't get into a university on my first try, so I'm still studying for entrance exams."

Kagome gave him a look, wondering how he could have known what to say at all. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I was talking with your mom about some stuff when I went back to the shrine for a bit today. I think I'll be able to handle myself in the conversations for a bit."

Kagome nodded as Eri said, "Oh, so you're a ronin then?"

InuYasha, remembering that ronin weren't leaderless samurai anymore, and were instead students who were still studying for university, simply nodded.

They had reached the movie theater then and quickly got in line and bought tickets. After buying tickets to a movie - a comedy Kagome thought, she wasn't sure because she was talking with InuYasha when Eri bought them, they went to buy snacks.

"What do you want InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

InuYasha looked at all of the things they could buy. He really wasn't sure what half of them were, so he simply said "I don't know. How about you choose?"

Kagome, understanding InuYasha's dilemma, nodded and got some popcorn for the hanyou. "You'll like it." she said, handing him the container.

InuYasha leaned down to give her a kiss when they heard a shout behind them.

"Get away from Kagome!" InuYasha jerked away from Kagome and turned to see Hojo charging him.

The kid leapt up and landed on top of InuYasha. With a somewhat pitiful scream of rage, he balled his hand up into a fist over his shoulder and hit InuYasha as hard as he could. InuYasha nearly laughed at the kids actions. Hojo straddled InuYasha while he was still too shocked to move and began raining punches down on the silver haired boy.

InuYasha barely realized that Hojo was hitting him. He still couldn't believe when a human attacked him, after all, any human that wasn't a tajiya or a monk would be risking their life if they attacked a demon. But then again, this Hojo didn't know InuYasha was a demon, did he? He recovered from his momentary shock quickly however. In his time, when moments wasted while in shock could mean life or death, you learned to stay focused in fights.

He pushed Hojo off of him roughly, and quickly sat up. He grabbed the kid's neck with one hand and quickly slammed his fist into the boy's head. Hojo let out a grunt at the first hit, but didn't recover in time as InuYasha hit him again, this time with enough force behind the hit to send his head to the tiled floor.

Hojo's eyes glazed over as he lost consciousness, and InuYasha stood slowly, calmly looking around the theater. The entire snack area had fallen silent and was watching him, and he turned when he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder. He flinched, expecting her to be angry, but instead was shocked to see she was anything but angry. Was it - fear? He wasn't sure.

Behind her, Kagome's three friends were staring at him. Why was everyone looking at him funny? Hojo had attacked him first, and he knew he hadn't killed the kid or anything. He looked at Kagome for a few moments, before he saw it. At her feet, was the hat. The hat that he had been wearing to hide his ears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeee! Now everyone can see InuYasha's ears! Including Kagome's friends! Did Hojo notice InuYasha's ears? Who knows! You're just going to have to wait for the next update until you find out :D

I'm VERY sorry about not getting it to you yesterday. Anyway, I hope it lives up to any expectations you guys might have from the previews.

Tell me what you think:D


	19. Off To Help Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates: Sundays

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 19 - Off To Help Sesshomaru  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **10/28/05**

The room went dead silent as the many people saw InuYasha's ears. While seeing a person's ears is certainly not unusual, seeing the ears on a hanyou which look like a dog's certainly is. Children began tugging on their parents' sleeves and pointing to InuYasha, and the adults would gasp in shock at the sight.

The people closest to the hanyou simply stared, their mouths agape. Nobody had ever seen a person with dog ears, so this reaction should have been expected if InuYasha's ears were ever to be seen by the humans in Kagome's time. Nonetheless, InuYasha couldn't help but feel a little worried at the stares and fingers pointing in his direction.

From somewhere deep in the crowd someone shouted "Freak!" loudly. Several people burst out into laughter, and others jeered.

Kagome felt the hanyou tremble slightly under her hand on his shoulder. She tried to grab his attention, to soothe, but when his eyes met hers, she could tell that deep down, he wasn't okay. She had to admire the front he put up though; managing to glare back at the humans angrily challenging them to say more. The people he glared at immediately looked away, not quite able to meet his gaze.

Kagome saw Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all staring at InuYasha out of the corner of her eyes. She felt anger at the fact that even her friends were looking at InuYasha like he was some alien now. They had already met him and known him for awhile now, why did they act like his ears made such a difference? Why couldn't people just accept InuYasha?

She rounded on her friends and immediately pointed an accusing finger at them. "What? Do you think he's different now just because of how he looks? You've known him for awhile now! He's no different then he was before!" she shouted. Her friends blinked and took a step back as she yelled. Yuka put her hands up as though she were protecting herself from being hit.

Kagome turned her glare from her friends to look at the rest of the people in the theater. "And what gives you people the right to judge him? If any people are freaks in here, it's you people who are so quick to judge, so inable to accept someone different than you!"

Just then Hojo sat up, groaning as he did so. He gently put his hand to his head, feeling the bruise that was forming. He winced and looked up to see the entire room standing still, everyone looking in one direction. He followed their gazes and saw Kagome and InuYasha. When he saw InuYasha, he gasped.

"K-Kagome get away from him! He might hurt you!" he said.

"InuYasha would never hurt me Hojo!" she said angrily. "He's done nothing but protect me, and I want you to leave us both alone."

"But Kagome, he's a monster! Look at him!" he exclaimed.

His eyes widened when she quickly turned to him. He had no time to react before she took a step forward and slapped him - hard. His head seemed like it would split when the slap landed right on his freshly bruised skin. He stumbled from the hit and took a moment to focus his eyes back on Kagome, her eyes blazing with anger.

"InuYasha is not a monster! If anything, you're the monster Hojo! Just accept that I love him and not you, and leave us alone!" she yelled.

"You can't possibly love _him_, Kagome." he said.

Kagome moved quickly again, and he braced himself for another slap, closing his eyes - but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Kagome wrap her arms around InuYasha and pull him down for a heated kiss. From his angle he could clearly see her tongue enter his mouth wrestling with his tongue.

A faint cheer could be heard from the back, apparently the same voice that had shouted freak before. Several others laughed near the voice. Apparently that obnoxious guy had a group of equally obnoxious friends...

A pain a hundred times worse than the pain throbbing in Hojo's head seared through his chest. He could feel his heart shatter into thousands of pieces as he realized the truth - Kagome would never truly be his. No matter what he did, he had already lost to InuYasha. He turned his head away from Kagome's display of affection for InuYasha and saw Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all staring at the two in shock.

He wished he could die right there. The girl he had daydreamed about, the girl that had been in the front of his mind day and night, had rejected him. The heartbreak was even worse than before when Kagome had first rejected him. Then it had seemed like there was still hope. Now...now he knew there wasn't any.

He heard Kagome and InuYasha finally separate and he turned to watch as she picked up the hat and set it on InuYasha's head. She pulled on his hand then, dragging him away towards the exit. The crowd parted for them, nobody said anything, but a couple were grinning after seeing the two kiss like that.

Kagome continued tugging on InuYasha's hand after they exited the theater, and she immediately set for the shrine. At the moment, she didn't really want to be around the theater. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she thought about how even the people in her time didn't accept InuYasha.

She pulled InuYasha into her house, shutting the door behind her. She immediately got all of her stuff together. She wanted to go back to the feudal era as soon as she could. As she wiped tears from her cheeks she heard InuYasha move behind her and wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Please don't cry Kagome." he whispered. "I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry InuYasha." she sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

"No it's not Kagome! It's Hojo's fault! Don't blame yourself for this!" he said. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time I've been called a freak," he said wryly.

Kagome turned around and leaned onto his shoulder. If anything, the fact that InuYasha was used to being called names and being shunned only made it worse. She could tell she was getting his shirt wet with her tears, and she lifted her head to look at him.

He smiled at her and wiped her tears away before kissing her. "Please don't cry Kagome." he said again.

She nodded and stood, trying to get a hold over herself. InuYasha lifted her backpack up and slung it over his shoulder. He took her hand, and together they walked out towards the well house. Together, they traveled back to the feudal era.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eri, still shocked, turned to her equally shocked friends. Kagome had just run out of the theater with InuYasha, and most of the people who were watching them before were now moving again.

Hojo seemed to be unable to move at the moment, he was staring at the doorway that Kagome had just left, his hand still holding the spot that she had slapped him.

"So...er...that was weird." she said lamely.

"Kagome was really mad..." comment Ayumi. "I don't think I've ever seen her like that."

"I think we should go talk to her." said Eri.

Ayumi nodded, but Yuka blurted out, "Were those dog ears?"

"Does it really matter?" asked Eri. "I mean, Kagome's right, are we really going treat him differently now just because he doesn't look like us?"

"Yuka was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No...I wouldn't do that."

"You should." Hojo had awoken from his thoughts for the moment. "If I know anything...InuYasha's a demon."

Eri and Ayumi burst out laughing. It was ridiculous! InuYasha? A Demon? "Sorry to burst your bubble, Hojo, but demon's don't exist!" said Ayumi, clutching her sides as she laughed. Throughout all of this, Yuka remained silent.

Hojo turned bright red at the comment, no doubt just now remembering the fact that demons didn't exist. He kept quiet after that.

"Come on," said Eri. "Let's go find Kagome and InuYasha."

Yuka and Ayumi nodded, and the three of them headed out of the theater.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Yuka.

"The shrine." said Ayumi. "Kagome was really upset when she left. She'll be at the shrine."

They all nodded, certain that Ayumi was right, and hurried off to the shrine. None of them spoke for awhile, and Eri used the silence to think about what Kagome had said. Had they really almost treated InuYasha differently? Would they have if Kagome didn't say anything? She felt horrible at the thought. She knew InuYasha wasn't a bad person - he couldn't be if he made Kagome so happy - and here she had almost shunned him because he looked different.

Finally Yuka spoke up. "But really...maybe Hojo's right."

Eri snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. We all know demons are just from fairy tales and legends. It's probably some birth defect or disability."

Yuka was silent for the rest of the walk, but Eri could tell that she was in deep thought. She hoped that Yuka wasn't going to act oddly around InuYasha now. That definitely wouldn't help them get back on Kagome's good side.

When they finally got to the shrine, they rang the doorbell and all smiled when Mrs. Higurashi answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi!" greeted Eri. "We were wondering if we could speak to Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at them all before nodding. "Of course, I'll go get her. Why don't you come in and wait in the kitchen?"

They thanked her and walked into the house and to the kitchen, where they all sat down, waiting for Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Kagome's room and opened the door - only to find that Kagome wasn't there - and neither was her yellow backpack. Realizing that Kagome must have just left with InuYasha to the feudal era, she hurried back downstairs.

"I'm sorry, she just left with InuYasha I think. I know she was here a moment ago though." she said to the girls.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Ayumi.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't know when they will come back, but if you want I'll tell her you came and she'll call you when she gets back?"

Yuka opened her mouth to speak, but Eri cut her off. "That would be fine. Thank you Mrs. Higurashi!"

Together they left the kitchen and allowed Mrs. Higurashi to show them to the door, where they all thanked her again and quickly left the shrine grounds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha blinked as the blue light faded and he found himself back in the feudal era. He gently picked up Kagome and held her tight as he jumped up and landed on the ground outside of the well.

As soon as he put them down he saw Shippo running over to them. He growled, expecting the kitsune to jump onto Kagome any minute, but was extremely surprised - and somewhat shocked - when the kitsune stopped in front of him instead.

"InuYasha!" he shouted. "Kagura came!"

"What?" snarled InuYasha.

Shippo held up his hands in front of InuYasha. "No no she didn't come to fight! She actually asked us to help her and Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha growled. "Why would I help her or my bastard of a brother!" he said, ignoring Kagome as she scolded him for swearing in front of the kitsune.

"But you have to!" wailed Shippo. "Sango and Miroku already went with her to help!"

"What!" yelled InuYasha, frightening the kitsune.

"Sango and Miroku already went with her to help!" repeated Shippo.

"I know! I heard you!" yelled InuYasha. "It could be a trap though! What are those idiots doing!"

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Let's go." he said. He glanced at Shippo before he and Kagome ran off. "Stay with Kaede Shippo."

Shippo nodded and hurried back to Kaedes hut to get InuYasha Tetsusaiga while InuYasha checked for Sango or Miroku's scent. Once he found it and Shippo had given him his sword, he quickly ran off, with Kagome on his back. Every once in awhile he lost the scent, but after looking around he would find it again soon enough.

It was late in the night when InuYasha finally began to catch up to the others. "Their scents are getting fresher." he said. "It's not stale like it was before."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome, still on his back.

"I mean that they shouldn't be more than an hour or two ahead of us. We'll catch up soon. Especially if they're already there." answered the hanyou.

Kagome kept her eyes wide open, scanning their surroundings for any threats as InuYasha concentrated on the scents. She knew that InuYasha would be able to sense any attackers long before she could, but she still felt the need to keep a lookout. She couldn't shake the feeling of a trap.

Afterall, since when did Sesshomaru ask for InuYasha's help? Every time the two brothers had met, they fought with each other. Even when it was to fight off the same enemy, like So'unga, they still carried on their sibling rivalry, each trying to better the other.

So why then, did Sesshomaru ask for help? The only reason that Kagome had been able to come up with was a trap, just as InuYasha had said. But why did Sango and Miroku leave with Kagura? What convinced them that it wasn't a trap? It had to be something important, or Sango and Miroku never would have trusted Kagura.

She sighed. They should have stayed behind and asked Shippo more to find out just what Kagura had said to Miroku and Sango to make them believe her. Maybe it really was something important.

It didn't matter now though. Whether it was a trap or not, they would go. Especially if there was a chance that Miroku and Sango were in trouble.

InuYasha slid to a stop suddenly. He put Kagome down and motioned for her to follow him. He leaned over and whispered, "They're walking just ahead. I can hear them talking."

She looked at him sharply, silently asking what they were saying.

InuYasha smiled, understanding her concern. "They're not in trouble. At least, not yet. Kagura and them are talking like their old friends practically."

They hurried up, jogging to catch up with the others. They reached the top of a hill and saw them at the bottom on the other side, Miroku just behind the two women, his eyes - well, he wasn't watching where he was going as much as he was watching the women.

Suddenly he stumbled, or at least, pretended to stumble, and his hand shot out to grab onto something to keep himself steady. Unfortunately, he ended up "keeping himself steady" by groping Sango.

"Pervert!" Sango shrieked. Her indignant yelling was followed by a loud slap.

InuYasha burst out laughing at the sight, and immediately the others noticed him and Kagome on top of the hill.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" shouted Sango. "I didn't think you two would return in time!"

"Return in time for what?" asked InuYasha. "All we know is Kagura came and asked you two to help her and Sesshomaru! Haven't you guys considered this is a trap?"

"It's not trap, InuYasha. Naraku, Koga, and Kikyo have all teamed up together." said Kagura.

"What?" asked InuYasha. "I killed Kikyo! There's no way -"

He was cut off by Kagura. "You only killed a demon puppet of her, InuYasha. Naraku and Kikyo have been plotting together this entire time. They recently got Koga to work with them. Naraku wants you and your brother dead, Koga wants you dead so he can take Kagome, and Kikyo wants you to end up in hell with her."

Next time him, InuYasha could fell Kagome shudder at the mention of Kagome. He reached out and grabbed her hand to give it a small squeeze, silently trying to comfort her. She returned the squeeze after a moment, and together they headed down to the others.

"Koga's there?" asked InuYasha.

Kagura nodded, wondering why InuYasha cared more about the wolf being there than Naraku or Kikyo. (She doesn't know about Koga trying to rape Kagome.)

"Then let's go! I've been wanting to tear that wolf apart for awhile now!" shouted InuYasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! I think that answer's everyone's questions on how I'd bring Kagome and InuYasha back in time :) I'm going to update again on Sunday, and from then on I'll be updating once a week every Sunday. So...yeah. Maybe once my workload lessens i'll be able to go back to twice a week. We'll see.


	20. IM BACK WILL UPDATE SOON

-1WOW it's been a LOOONG time. I want to assure all of you who have emailed me that I am OKAY. Nothing serious happened - no disasters - fires - hurricanes - etc. Real life simply caught up with fantasy life and I had to pick up my senior year grades. Anyway, I have been accepted into a steady college - I have not been rescinded or anything, so I'm happy.

So what does all this mean?

Well, I'm back - I have free time…..I think I'll start updating my stories again. What do you all say?

I just hope some people who read this story are still interested. If not…Well…I might update anyway.


	21. New Plans, New Threats

-Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Update Dates? I don't know. I'll try once a week.

**Undeniable Love**  
Chapter 20 - New Plots, New Threats  
By: **Scaevola**  
Published **8/25/05**  
Updated **7/11/05**

Authors Note: I hope everyone isn't disapointed by this chapter. I haven't really written in a year and well, i tried to do my best. And also I'm not sure people will be satisfied with what happens. It's up to you guys to decide however. I just hope all goes well :)

OH and also PLEASE, if you want to talk to me, feel free to email, or, if you want to talk to me on instant messanger, email me asking for it. At the moment I only have AOL instant messanger, but I'm working on getting msn as well.

Alright, well without anything more to say... heres the chapter:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leaves rustled as the wind blew through the thick canopy hiding the sky in the forest, blowing dead leaves across the ground and out of the trees. The yellow moonlight shined through the gaps, casting long shadows on the ground, and illuminating the path through the trees. 

Occasionally a bird would take flight from a tree; an owl would hoot; and sometimes even a wolf would howl. The forest was otherwise quiet however. No demons seemed to be stirring, no humans camping anywhere nearby.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest at a steady pace. He allowed no expression to betray his motions, either on his face, or in his body movement. When he his sword screamed to be drawn - demanded it's share of blood, Sesshomaru refused to give into it's calling. He would not allow a weapon to rule him, like InuYasha had with Sounga, nor would he allow anyone to think he was affected by Rin's capture.

Especially since Kagura had seen him hurrying before. Who knows what she thought now. Kagura, Naraku's incarnation, a demoness who begged him for help once, who was too cowardly to stand up to her master and free herself. She would remain bound to Naraku for as long as she allowed herself to be, for as long as she continued to be weak.

He could not trust Kagura, no matter how often she had given him information. For as much information she gave Sesshomaru, she gave twice the amount to Naraku. If she had ended up telling Naraku or letting it slip at how he had hurried - then Naraku would instantly know how important Rin was to him.

_'Damn it'._ He thought. He unclenched his hands, forcing them to relax as he continued walking. Several birds took flight a bit in the distance to the side of the path...alarming him a bit. He strained his eyes to see into the darkness, but saw no one. He stayed watching the area for several moments before, satisfied, he continued along the path.

He sniffed the air again to make sure he was still on track. He could still smell that mysterious thirds scent mingling with that wolfs, and Rin's too. Naraku's scent had appeared not to long ago - the rank stench of death and decay filling his senses - nearly forcing bile to raise in his throat.

Naraku's scent had to be the most vile scent for a demon to ever have. Even humans must be able to smell it, and the animals too - perhaps that was why the forest was so quiet. Naraku's scent filled the air, it's rankness overpowering the wooded smell in the forest.

Despite the rankness, Sesshomaru somehow wasn't as bothered by Kagura's scent as he was by Naraku's. Even though Kagura was Naraku's incarnation, and shared his scent, it was different., but he couldn't tell how it was different from Naraku's. He just knew it was different and could tell between the two without really thinking about it.

He glanced up at the bright moon, shining through the leaves to illuminate his way; not that he needed the light with his eyes. Normally he'd have Rin asleep by now, and fed as well. Jaken would be blowing those disgusting bubbles from his nose as he snored in his sleep, and Sesshomaru would be half dozing at the base of a tree, ready to defend Rin if he needed to. And Jaken, of course.

He nearly smiled at the thought of his usual night. Strange, how he found the companionship of a human so agreeable. In that respect he couldn't truly fault his half breed of a brother anymore. InuYasha had found companionship in that miko of his. That miko would have made a fine youkai.

A shame that she was born human. InuYasha will take her as his mate nonetheless however, human or not. Had she been youkai, Sesshomaru thought he might have laid his own claim on her. He laughed to himself at the thought of taking both his brothers woman and his sword for himself. After all, a halfbreed doesn't deserve to be mated, he would only add more impurity to the proud inuyoukai line.

That was below Sesshomaru though. The miko was a human and therefore Sesshomaru would not mate her, and InuYasha's Tetsusaiga would only be Sesshomaru's after he killed InuYasha.

So, InuYasha had his miko, and Sesshomaru, while not his mate, had Rin. Although they had both found companionship in humans, Sesshomaru would never take a human to mate.

What was Rin to him? Certainly not a possible mate - no...definitely not. '_This Sesshomaru is not attracted to humans!'_ his thoughts scoffed.

He paused in his thoughts. Was he being true to himself? Rin could NOT be a possible mate. This Sesshomaru would not have the same weakness as his father - and his brother. He would never take a human as a mate - he would find a demon worthy of him - and only then would he consider taking a mate.

Of course, the chances of him ever finding a mate that is even close to being worthy of him are very slim. What demon could match him in battle? In manner? Who could be as superior to this Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands?

No, the most powerful demon must settle for a less powerful one, simply because he is the most powerful, and all others must be less powerful.

The forest had been steadily growing sparser and sparser as he walked, until finally it had diminished to nothing, leaving him in an open field. He was left standing at the top of a sloping hill - allowing him to see the entire field before him.

Sesshomaru quickly shoved his musings of Rin's place out of his mind when he saw a manor in the distance at the bottom of the slope - Several lights shone out of the upper windows, illuminating the ground in front of it clearly, not that this Sesshomaru needed the light to see.

Sesshomaru set off towards the building with renewed determination. All the scents he had been following, Rin's, that wolf's, that third familiar scent, and Naraku's, all led towards that building.

Sesshomaru's clawed hands itched to grab his blade, still screaming for blood, and his blood started flowing thick as his demonic instincts fought forward. He pushed them back though. He would not allow himself to lose control, not now, not when it was crucial that he remain calm and in control.

Sesshomaru walked forward slowly, willing himself to remain calm, despite the fact that his blood was boiling, and his hatred for this...filth... that had taken Rin was steadily growing.

He glanced up to see several insects watching him. Undoubtedly those insects would report everything they saw to Naraku. No matter. Naraku would know he had arrived sooner or later. Perhaps it would only be fair for Naraku to have some warning.

The insects hovered for a moment more before turning and flying towards the manor and into a window. Sesshomaru waited. He would not rush blindly to the manor. Naraku would come out to address him if he had any honor at all.

Sesshomaru wasn't disappointed. Naraku's laughter filled the air as three figures emerged from the manor. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he finally recognized that third scent...it was that miko that his half brother had originally attached himself to. Kikyo.

The figures approached slowly, calmly, all of their eyes locked onto Sesshomaru's watching him for any sudden attacks. One of them, Kikyo, was holding a bundle in her arms as they approached him.

Naraku smirked as he stopped in front of Sesshomaru, quite a ways back, well out of reach. "Hello, Sesshomaru." he said, the smirk still on his lips.

"Return Rin to me." He demanded, glaring at Rin's captor. "If you do not, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Naraku threw his head back and laughed at Sesshomaru's words. "Now now, Sesshomaru. All of this could have been avoided had you simply agreed to kill InuYasha. There were no tricks that time, I assure you. You refused my first offer however, so I had to get your attention in another way." He took the bundle from the woman to his side and pulled the cloth back.

Sesshomaru nearly lost control of his emotions as Naraku revealed Rin, bound up in the cloth. She didn't appear to be struggling, but at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru, her face broke out into a smile.

Sesshomaru's eyes met hers for moments before he looked away. To those who had been watching, Sesshomaru seemed to have been studying an insect, something that was of little importance. To Rin however, to Rin the meaning couldn't have been clearer. Everything would be okay.

"You will return the human to me, Or I will kill you, slowly and painfully." said Sesshomaru, his hand drifting towards tokijin.

If his words had any effect on them, they didn't show it. Naraku simply replied, under his beath, "Painful for you, maybe. But not for me, i'm sure."

Just as he said that, the wolf demon was beside Sesshomaru in a flash, before Sesshomaru could even move, and he felt claws dig into his chest. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock at the hit, and the speed at which it happened. Rin's sudden screaming drowned from his ears as he lost himself in the fight...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest, Hachiro laid his head on the ground. Dead leaves crackled and served as a pillow for him as he relaxed. He sighed, resting his eyes a moment and taking in sounds of the forest...such beauty. He opened his eyes and glanced off in the direction that the youkai had walked off to. His lord had told him about that youkai. Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands.

He shivered at the thought. His lord's description hardly matched the youkai he had just seen. Truly, Sesshomaru was a dangerous demon. Hachiro didn't think he had ever remained so still before in his life as when Sesshomaru had heard him.

Hachiro didn't need his lord's warnings to make him stay away from Sesshomaru. He would do that by himself, orders or not. The demon's very way of holding himself screamed power - and danger. No, Hachiro wouldn't find himself challenging Lord Sesshomaru anytime soon. No, definitely not anytime soon.

Even with the blade he had, he wouldn't chance a fight with Lord Sesshomaru. No, he wouldn't be able to get close enough to hit the demon. If only he could figure out how to use the blade completely, perhaps then he could hit Sesshomaru with it. _'And then...well then...I'd be able to watch the most powerful demon scream in agony as he died'._ He thought, a large grin spreading across his face.

Yes, when he had mastered using the blade, then he would go after Sesshomaru. He'd take his time killing the Lord of the Western Lands too. Just so it would be extra painful. He doubled over with laughter as he thought about the youkai screaming, begging him for mercy. His knuckled turned white as he gripped the dagger tightly, imaging himself stabbing the youkai over and over, despite his pleas to stop.

No, Hachiro was a man of very little mercy. He'd make the youkai think he'd be saved just before he let him die just to add that extra bit of suffering when the youkai realized that all was truly lost.

His eyes found the small blade that his lord had given him to watch over. It truly was more powerful than any weapon he'd used before. He held it up above him to see in the moonlight. It shined beautifully, the dark blood that was still dripping on it only added to the beauty.

A small flapping noise interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced at the bird beside him that he'd tested the blade on. He of course knew the blade already worked, but he liked to use it, just so he could watch his victims die. After all, good victims were few and far between, and Hachiro needed something to occupy himself with while waiting.

The bird was slowly burning up, though without flame. It just turned into ash slowly from the small nick he'd put in its wing until it consumed it's entire body.

He chuckled and watched the bird suffer through it's agony as it was burned alive. He loved watching the blade's work. A small wound - it didn't matter what size - was fatal. And not just fatal - but painful too.

Perhaps something could keep the wound from spreading, but if something could, Hachiro didn't know of it. He'd tried of course, he'd tried a lot of things, but so far nothing had worked, nothing had slowed the burning, not water, or anything that would put out flames normally.

Perhaps his lord could stop the blade's work, but then again...he laughed to himself...maybe not. He started laughing aloud, slightly mad, his head thrown back, before sitting upright and cutting his laughter short, all mirth from before gone.

Hachiro turned quickly and leaned forward, staring at the bird intently. This part, was the best part. He wanted to see this part.

In it's death throws, the bird began twitching violently, it's instincts refusing to give up, refusing to admit it's own death. It flapped it's wings, or, wing, as one had already turned to ash, and tried to move away. Desperate, the bird gave a few loud squawks, as though it could scare the pain away.

Hachiro began smiling as he looked the bird in the eye, as if to make sure the bird knew that HE, Hachiro, had killed it. The bird gave one last twitch before it died completely, either from the pain or from being so burnt, Hachiro didn't know. He hoped it was from the pain.

He carefully licked the blood off the blade, so as to not cut himself with it and suffer the same fate as the bird. He loved to taste his victims. One day, he'd taste a human victim, or a demon victim. But first... first he had to wait. First, came his lord's orders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo walked down the sidewalk slowly, carefully thinking about what had happened at the movies. He had, of course, looked up for any disability or record of someone with ears like InuYasha. Of course, nothing came up.

So what had he seen that day? Eri and Kagome's other friends had all seen the ears too. No, not just them, EVERYONE had seen in the theater. It wasn't Hojo's eyes playing tricks on him, he knew that much.

Of course, this InuYasha had an odd appearance. Sure, the silver hair could be explained, as could the yellow eyes. Anyone could grow their hair long and die it, and where colored contacts.

But what type of person had ears like that? Again and again Hojo looked for a rational explanation, and again and again he came back to one thing, which was perhaps the least rational explanation: InuYasha was a demon.

Really, what else made sense? Golden eyes, Long silver hair, DOG EARS? Hojo didn't think for a minute that they could be natural at first, but if you considered that this InuYasha was a demon...well, it came into a different light.

Hojo had always known there were demons. Sure, let other people say they're only fairy tales, stories to teach lessons and tell children to not get into trouble. But Hojo had always believed. Where else had all these stories come from if they weren't true?

He bumped into a person on the road, and fell down on the pavement. groceries fell and rolled out of a brown paper bag. Looking up, Hojo found Yuka glaring at him, fists on her hips.

"Really Hojo! Watch where your going!" She yelled. "Now their all ruined!" she said, pointign a finger at her groceries.

"I-I'm sorry Yuka, I wasn't paying attention I was just -" Hojo's explanation was cut off by Yuka's shouting.

"Of course you weren't looking! Look what you've done!" She yelled.

"LOOK I'M SORRY OKAY?" Hojo shouted, his sudden anger taking Yuka by surprise. "I've just been thinking about this InuYasha guy a lot. I can't seem to figure him out."

Yuka fell silent at Hojo's words, and muttered quietly, "I know."

"What?" ask Hojo. "Yuka, do you know anything about InuYasha? I swear he can't be -" He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "He can't be human."

He silently wished that she'd understand, he noticed in the theater how she alone hadn't laughed at his words - maybe, just maybe she knew what he was talking about.

"Yuka, you know no human has dog ears, yellow eyes, and silver hair. I KNOW he's a youkai." He said.

Yuka considered him silently for a moment, the groceries on the sidewalk lay forgotten. "Well what if he is, Hojo? What then? Youkai aren't supposed to be real, they're supposed to only be fairy tales! If he is a youkai, what could we possible do?" She asked, trying to get Hojo to see reason.

"All I know is that any youkai shouldn't be near Kagome. I don't want her getting hurt because of that monster." he told her. "But don't worry, I know of some people who can help us," he whispered.

Yuka raised her eyebrow at him, wondering where Hojo was going with this. "Okay, i'm listening..."

"Good, come on then" said Hojo, grabbing her hand and dragging her off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and the others followed Kagura's feather quickly, and with Kagome on InuYasha's back, Miroku and Sango both on Kirara, they had made very good time.

They hadn't been running for long when Kagura's feather landed at the base of a hill. She waited till the others caught up to her before explaining.

"Just ahead is where Naraku is hiding with Koga and Kikyo. I would go with you to help, but I'm afraid Naraku can still kill me in the blink of an eye...I can not face him without my heart." she said, her eyes not quite meeting theirs as she admitted her inability to help.

"How do we know this isn't a trap then?" whispered Kagome into InuYasha's ear, trying to warn him to be careful.

Sango and Miroku, as if they were having the same thoughts, had stopped and were looking at InuYasha questioningly.

"No...I can smell them down there, all of them." Said Inuyasha, loud enough for all of them to hear. "I don't care if it's a trap anyway. We know it's there how could it be one if we know its there!" he exclaimed. "When will we ever get a chance to take all of them out like this?"

The others smacked themselves in the head. "InuYasha," began Miroku. "We know that we won't have an opportunity like this again, but have you ever thought that perhaps they planned it to look like this? to lure us in?"

"I have and I don't care Miroku! It's nothing I can't handle with my Tetsusaiga!" he yelled, charging off to where Naraku was.

The others looked at each other before they smacked themselves in the head again. "Well... we might as well go help him and make sure he doesn't get hurt." sighed Kagome.

The others all nodded and ran off after InuYasha, each of them readying their own weapons.

Kagura watched their turned backs with a small smile. he red eyes gleamed above her fan. Happy with her own work, she pulled a feather out of her hair and took flight, east, away from the others.

It was not over, yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL you guys are going to HATE me after this chapter, a cliffhanger the first chapter i write after a YEAR? Wow. I think I deserve a metal at making the most people hate me in one chapter. lol

I also want everyone to know - that I don't plan on ending the story after this fight with Naraku, as the introduction of Hachiro should suggest, and perhaps Kagura? (what is she planning? hmmmm i wonder? Going against Narakus plans, or with them?)

Anyway, i'd love to see some speculation onwhat everyone thinks will happen, especially with Hachiro. I kinda liked writing his part, it was different.

Much 3 to all my readers. I'm going to try extra hard to respond to them this time. :) Mayeb even review some of your stories if you guys have written them.

Alright well, I'm already working on the next chapter, so till then.


End file.
